The Return of Alex: The Almarian Bloodline
by Chris Robins
Summary: Unknown to Isaac, Alex lived through the sinking of Mt. Aleph, and now he's back... with a few secrets as well. Who knows what Isaac and his friends will learn about Weyard or of their history as they fight to end the Almarian Bloodline. Last Ch!
1. Prologue

Note: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun 2. Really wish I did though

Prologue:

The sky turned bright blue as morning faded to afternoon as it always did in the small town of Vale, nestled in a valley of the once proud Mt. Alpha. With the elemental lighthouses ablaze, the world of Weyard was allowed to reawaken and nourish its broken body. This nourishment however brought change and the sinking of Mt. Alpha was just a small part of the healing process. Although Vale was destroyed because of it, thanks to the eight Adept companions, Vale was on its way to being completely rebuilt.

The infamous group had separated a bit, although still very much connected. Piers set home for Lemuria to tell King Hydros that the task was complete. Ivan and Sheba headed to Kaley to tell Master Hammet the news of the journey's end. Jenna, Garret, Felix, Mia and Isaac, all remained in Vale in hopes of finishing the rebuilding of the small town. A year had come and gone without much commotion or happenings; however unknown to all of our heroes, something was stirring in the ruins of Sol Sanctum. A hushed voice, aching in pain and rage beyond the concepts of mortal men; someone who was left to die and was forgotten. Now however, he wanted revenge, and he sought blood from the one who stole his one chance of total power. Alex did not realize it, but although Mt. Alpha was no longer what it use to be, it was still a sensitive place when it came to Psynergy, and his thoughts of revenge fueled a coming storm: a storm that Isaac, and Felix, had known only too well.


	2. The Secret Meeting

Chapter 1: Secret Meeting

"Felix…. Felix wake up…."

Felix strained in the darkness of his room to see who was waking him when a thunderbolt did the honor of lighting his room only to show that it was his sister, Jenna, who had waken him from his sleep.

"Jenna, what is it? Why are you up so late? And what's with this stor…." Felix paused, as if attuning his senses to something he wasn't use to.

"You can sense it?" Jenna asked nervously.

"This storm… It's the same storm that struck Mt. Alpha when…" Felix trailed off

He nearly jumped out of bed when his mind registered what he had just said.

"Jenna, go wake up Isaac, we need to figure out what's going on."

"There's no need brother, Isaac was the one who woke me. He said that you and only you were to follow him to Kraden's Cottage; something about understanding the mountain better. He was in a hurry and… Felix…." Jenna's voice, although may have seemed steady to outsiders, Felix immediately sensed his sister's fear.

"Jenna, what's wrong with Isaac?" Felix asked, himself now feeling uneasy. 'If Isaac was hurt in anyway, that could spell trouble if this storm was related to monsters and they suddenly decided to show themselves.'

"Isaac as far as I know is fine," Jenna replied, seeming somewhat confident in her tone. "However it wasn't his physical appearance that made me nervous, Felix."

"Then what was it?"

"His eyes. For a moment, I think… I may have seen fear in them."

Felix stared at his sister, baffled by the notion that Isaac seemed afraid, let alone the fact that he actually showed he was.

"Jenna, wake Garret and Mia if they're not already. If you truly saw fear in Isaac's eyes, then we must prepare for the worst. I'm going to get myself presentable and then head to Kraden's house, waste no time in waking them, we will all meet back here."

"Alright Felix, be careful," and with that, Jenna left her brother's room to allow him to change, and as soon as she was downstairs, she picked up her staff and ran out into the darkly lit sky and raced to wake her friends.

* * *

Vale was like a ghost town. The storm had shut everyone in doors and from what Isaac could tell, as he ran towards Kraden's house, many people were still awake, unable to fall asleep to the thunder claps or bolts of lightning. As he neared the house, he saw light coming from within.

"Kraden must also be awake, good, at least I won't feel guilty about waking him at this hour," he panted and he ran towards the door. "Kraden! Kraden are you there? I need to speak with you, this is urgent. It's Isaac!" he shouted as he banged on the door.

"Isaac? What in alchemy's name are you doing hear, at this time of the night… and in this storm! Oh well, come in come in, you seem a bit flustered my boy, what's the matter?" Kraden said as he opened the door and ushered Isaac in.

"Thanks Kraden, it's about this storm. It… it feels like the same storm that struck Mt. Alpha over six years ago; the one that basically began our journey."

"You know my boy, I may not be an adept," Kraden replied gravely, "but I think you are right. I may not have been here when that storm struck, but I heard the stories from the villagers. The thing is Isaac, this storm seems, more powerful then the one you are referring too."

"I know, that's the problem, it feels the same, and yet it's stronger. I came hear to ask you if you knew anything about Mt. Alpha itself, its elemental properties? I think this storm has something to do with Mt. Alpha, but I'm not sure how and if they are related." Isaac, soaked to the bone, looked down at this condition and added. "Kraden, there is one more thing."

"What is it Isaac?" Kraden feeling nervous himself.

"This rain doesn't feel like normal rain… It feels as if the storm, maybe the mountain is... angry at something, or someone…

Just then, there was a knock at the door, Isaac knew who it was as he opened it.

"Felix, glad you could make it," Isaac said as he shut the door.

"Did you feel the storm too Felix?" Kraden asked.

"I did, although I have to admit, something doesn't feel right with this one."

"I know, that is just what Isaac and I have been discussing. Felix, what do you think is causing this storm?" Kraden asked with keen interest in the Venus adapt.

Upon hearing Kraden's question, Felix drifted off into the far corners of his mind, as he usually does, when confronted with such a problem. He stood there for a few moments and then to Kraden and Isaac's surprise, Felix's eyes lit up as if he suddenly came across something worth while.

"Well, there are two possible answers to this, or at least I think so. The first is a monster; a very powerful monster decided to rear its ugly head here and is doing so in the form of a storm. Isaac, do you remember those sand storms in the Suhalla desert?"

"Yes I do Felix," Isaac replied, "they were created by sand monsters. We used douse on them so they would show themselves, killed the creatures, and the storms would disappear."

"That's right," Kraden chimed in, "if monsters were able to create sandstorms of that size, then I believe it is feasible for a monster or monsters to create a storm like the one we're in now. Excellent work Felix."

"Thank you Kraden," replied Felix. "However Kraden, there is something about this particular storm that nearly rules out that theory," Felix had said with a rather unpleasant look on this face. "The fact is, if it were a storm created by monsters, then I think it would feel different, but instead it feels like that storm all those years ago, and to top it all off, the rain feels different too."

"That's what Isaac said…" Kraden now more alert then ever as he started reaching into this vast knowledge on Alchemy and Mt. Alpha.

"Isaac, what did the rain feel like to you?" asked Felix who now focused on Isaac's eyes just as Jenna did to see if her sister truly did see fear or if she mistook it for something else.

"The rain felt, angry; almost evil in nature," Isaac replied with no hint of fear what so ever. "I've seen this type of thing before, how the Psynergy stones can manipulate nature. The stones awoke the rage within Tret, the Biblin Forest King. Garret, Ivan, and I were able to calm Tret and that is when we learned that the stones held such influence over nature."

Felix nodded with all that Isaac said. He remembered the curse of the holy tree; it turned men, women, and children into trees. Felix also knew that because of the stones, many peaceful creatures of the wild became violent, influenced by alchemy's power. A sudden thought occurred to him and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Isaac, Kraden… If the psynergy stones, as small as they are, were capable of influencing creatures like they did, then what do you think will happen in time when all of Alchemy's power flows through the land?

Isaac and Kraden simply stood and starred at Felix, also kicking themselves mentally for not seeing this sooner.

"Well Felix," Kraden said sounding drained, " If what you say is true, then it is possible that this type of storm as well as many more powerful creatures will inevitably find their way to towns and villages causing who knows what kind of destruction.

"I agree," Felix said nodding.

"Well I don't…"

Felix and Kraden both looked at Isaac with curious eyes. It wasn't like the adapt to go against such a sound theory, one of which the general consensus agreed, although there was only three of them.

"Well then Isaac, what do you think?" Kraden chirped almost annoyed.

"The Psynergy Stones brought evil to the world, that is undeniable; however, the stones are not aligned with any of the four elements as far as I know. So there really is no telling what will happen when Mercury's, Venus', Jupiter's and Mars' power flow through everything as one.

This time it was Felix and Kraden's turn to stare.

"HE'S RIGHT!" they both yelled in unison.

Isaac simply smiled, "Which means this storm is most likely not an example of Alchemy's effect on nature, instead, there must be something up with Mt. Alpha.

"I still don't understand how Mt. Alpha could create a storm like this on its own," Felix remarked.

Everyone was silent as this point trying to come up with an answer. A few moments had passed and Kraden spoke up.

"Mt. Alpha isn't creating this storm on its own. Something or someone is using it."

Isaac looked at Kraden as if Jenna had just knocked him over the head,

"Use Mt. Alpha…? Is that possible Kraden?"

"To an extent it is. Do you remember when we disarmed the trap that Saturos and Menardi accidentally triggered? Well, that particular storm was put into motion unknowingly by Saturos, which means if there are more ruins in Mt. Alpha someone else could be doing the same thing.

"Good call Kraden," Felix smirked, "I agree with that, however if there are more ruins and someone is trying to get in, that means that there is something else hidden in the mountain. That also means that since this storm is more powerful, whatever it is hiding could in effect, have more influence over Weyard."

Silence followed Felix's comment as the three companions contemplated their thoughts, Isaac was the first to speak up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think that seems most reasonable. We're going to have to search the mountain for clues after this storm lets up, but first we have to tell everyone what we think is going on."

"Agreed, we can go back to my house Isaac," Felix said as he walked towards the door, "I've already told Jenna to go wake Garret and Mia and meet us there."

"Good, thanks for the help Kraden, we'll be in touch", Isaac called as both he and Felix ran through the storm back to Felix's house.

"Good luck boys!" Kraden yelled out but his voice was lost to the thunder as the rain continued pouring. 'I sure hope this storm is nothing but an act of Mother Nature, or else we could be in for it' Kraden mused as he shut the door.

"I'm afraid, Kraden, that there is much more to this storm then just a trap, guarding old ruins."

Kraden froze when heard the sage like voice that came from no where and yet everywhere.

"Wise One!"

A/N: Well thats the first chapter, sorry if its alittle short. Reviews would be mucho apreciated considering I've never done this before. The more people whotake notice, the more confindent I'll feel. THANK YOU!


	3. The Worst Dream

Chapter 2: The Worst Dream

He found himself walking, walking to somewhere and yet no where in particular. Past old trees and through meadows and hills, he kept walking, unsure as to the reason. He made is way into a clearing, the town of Vault in sight. He was nearly at the town gates when the ground violently shook and then stopped just as quick as it began. Ivan looked around, drawing his sword when he saw the dark skies in the distance.

"Vale," he muttered

As if on cue he felt his body being drawn towards it, trees and fields rushed passed his eyes and before he knew it he stood in Vale. The clouds above him were dark with bolts of lightning one minute and then clear blue and perfect the next. Again he was being drawn to somewhere although now he wasn't sure where. The village raced passed him, he saw familiar faces, his friends, Garret, Felix and Jenna. Their swords were drawn and they seemed afraid.

"Where's Mia, and Isaac?" he tried to ask but his mind would not let him stop and chat.

He blinked once and found himself at the base of Mt. Alpha. The skies above were torn in two, bleak skies on one side, sunny and gold on the other. They began to swirl, mix and become one. The light faded and the darkness followed. Ivan looked around, looked for someone, anything for reassurance. He found what he was looking for, but not what he expected. There on the ground was Mia, bent over and on her knees. He walked up to her and he found her crying, looking down at a figure he could not clearly see.

"Mia? What's wrong, who is that, is he alright?" Ivan found himself say.

Mia didn't answer, she just continued crying. Ivan got closer, moved and positioned himself so he could see the figure.

'Who is this,' Ivan wondered, his thoughts interrupted by a ear splitting laugh. He looked up and saw a cloaked figure at the peak of Mt. Alpha. An evil laugh, one that sent shivers up Ivan's spine. "Mia, we have to get away from here! MIA!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning lit the sky, and the dark figure on the ground showed itself. There, covered in large cuts, gashes on his exposed chest, blood everywhere, was Isaac.

"I hope he's dead and if he is, good riddance too! I finally have what I lost, what he took from me!" the figure on the mountain called down, his voice unnatural. Ivan ignored him, rushing to Isaac's side, Mia still crying.

"Isaac, wake up, you can't be dead!" Ivan choked, holding back tears.

Nothing, no movement, not a sound.

"ISAAC!"

Ivan sat straight up, wide eyed, panting, and sweating like mad. 'Another dream,' he thought. 'This one was worse then the others…'

"Isaac," he muttered out loud.

Ivan's bedroom door opened and he found his favorite female Jupiter adapt looking at him, the same fearful expression that he had on himself.

"Did you dream about Isaac too?" she asked, panting, gasping for breath. Just from the sound of her voice, Ivan knew she had the same dream, he didn't need to use his mind read to understand that.

"Yes, this one, as you already know, is worse then the others."

"Why Ivan, why are we having these dreams about Weyard, that's how it started, then Vale, and now Isaac!" Sheba's once calm and tranquil character was shattered at the thought of loosing someone like Isaac. In the small amount of time that they had spent together, she quickly learned of his kindness and his desire to help all living things. She understood too well why Garret, Ivan, and Mia had committed themselves into protecting him. Her thoughts however were interrupted as Ivan began collecting his belongings.

"What are you doing Ivan?"

"We're leaving. I thought that the world was in danger again the very first night we both had the first dream. That's why we left for Vale. The second dream, about Vale, we had while camping in the outskirts of Vault, and now here we are in Vault and the worse dream of them all!" He paused, calming himself. 'I can't get too worked up, if I do, then Sheba will get worried, and right now we all have to focus on protecting Isaac.'

"Ivan, are you alright?" Sheba asked, concern clearly in her eyes.

"I'm fine Sheba, don't worry about me. It's Isaac we have to be worried about."

Sheba nodded, agreeing with Ivan and before anything else was said, Ivan found himself holding her close.

"Don't worry Sheba, I won't let anything happen to Isaac, just like I promised you I won't let anything harm you."

With that, they kissed lightly before they broke their embrace.

"Come on Sheba, we're less then a day's journey away from Vale, every second counts for we now know something is defiantly wrong."

"I'll meet you at the entrance to the town, I'll go pack my things and pay the inn keeper," she said as she smiled lightly and left to gather her things.

'Isaac I hope you are okay,' Ivan pleaded in his mind, 'something tells me that our journey is not yet over and you, now more then ever, have a large part to play in this new quest.

After thinking some more Ivan readied his sword after checking to see that he had everything, dashed out of the room and headed towards the town entrance.

* * *

A/N: Well this one is even shorter... sorry... Again reviews would be cool, give me courage and I'll give you a story!


	4. The Death of the Guardian

Chapter 3: The Death of The Guardian

By the time Isaac and Felix were done explaining all that they and Kraden had discussed, the storm had dissipated and night turned into morning.

"So then, what's the plan?" asked Garet as he thought over what he had just heard.

"We must seek out the source of this storm, the so called, 'trap' in the ruins," Felix replied, half awake and half asleep. "Once we do, then we'll decide how to go about this from there. Isaac promised Kraden that we'd keep him up to date, and his knowledge on Mt. Aleph could prove useful."

"But what if the storm wasn't caused by the ruin's trap?" asked Mia, who was also rather tired. "I'd just as well believe that it is the ruins instead of some other unknown, but we can't discount the possibility."

The three other adepts frowned in the annoyance of Mia's question, although deep down they all understood what she meant. Worse off, they all knew she was right. Isaac on the hand simply turned away from the group and smiled at Mia's subtle but obvious wit in this particular problem. 'Very good Mia, a very good point indeed.'

A few moments passed before he once again hit himself mentally for the real reason as to why he turned, 'grrr, this is stupid, I can fight a three headed dragon bent on destroying the world and yet I can't simply admit to her the way I feel,' Isaac struck himself mentally, again, with Gaia for his uncanny ability to turn weak legged at the thought of telling Mia how he felt about her.

Felix noticed the way Isaac was behaving and smiled lightly at this friend's constant failure. 'One day,' he thought, 'one day.'

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go get some sleep," Jenna said yawning loudly. "The storm has died down, so maybe it's not as serious as we all think it is."

"I'm with Jenna, let's go to bed," Garet quickly added, a slight glow in his face.

Felix simply shook his head, 'Between Isaac and Mia I thought there was enough heart ache, and now there's my sister and Garet.' Felix chuckled to himself at his last pairing, 'well to say the least, regardless of what that storm has in store for us, this proves that it is going to get very…entertaining.'

As the Adepts made it to their own houses to sleep, Felix stepped outside to breathe in the morning air before he took himself to bed.

"Strange," he muttered, "everything is so still, almost as if it's the calm before a battle."

Pondering his words he went back inside, went to his room, and promptly fell on the bed and was asleep.

* * *

(Time warp: This next part happens right after Isaac and Felix leave Kraden's house, up to the point where Felix goes to sleep.) 

Kraden was wide eyed at the sight of the Wise One.

"I've changed a bit, wouldn't you say Kraden?"

The Wise One was no longer the floating, all powerful stone like shape. Instead, he was an old man, far older then Kraden, and he looked, much to Kraden's horror, as if he was on his deathbed.

"Wise One, what… what happened to you!" asked Kraden, his voice, shaky and very much upset.

"I've finally succumbed to the ravages of time, it would seem," the Wise One replied, sounding old and weak. "However there is no time to explain everything. With what little time I have left, I have much to tell you."

Kraden, besides himself, merely sat down, still wide eyed at what he was seeing and hearing.

"I'll do what I can to answer your questions, but we must be quick…" (cough) "As you can tell, the end for me is near," the Wise One said, before coughing again.

"How is it that you are dying?" Kraden asked, fear and sorrow accompanying his voice.

"Well, you see Kraden, to understand that, you must first understand the past," while saying this, the Wise One took out a vile of liquid, red in color. Kraden recognized what it was.

"Is that Lemurian draught!" he exclaimed, "I thought they stopped making it!"

"They did," replied The Wise One, "over a hundred years ago. I'm taking this to prolong my life just a little while longer, so that I may say what I must say."

Unscrewing the cork, he drank what little there was and instantly Kraden noticed a change in his appearance; he no longer seemed like he was ready to die.

"Now, for the truth, ready yourself Kraden," The Wise One warned, "I am about to tell you the history of Weyard and myself, do not belittle what I have to say."

Kraden nodded and the Wise One began his story.

"Long ago during the last Golden Age, a man by the name of Almarian was born into the Mercury Clan. His early life was happy and things could not look any better. However, when a rare and powerful monster attacked his village, his happiness ended. He was robbed of his parents at an age where he could understand their deaths and for the rest of his younger years, fate was not kind to him. It was through these dark years that his love for life, which accompanies all Mercury Clan members, died, and his desire for domination of life took its place. He was the one that began the beginning of the end of the Golden Age. Through him, people saw a man who wished to unite all peoples of Weyard, but in him resided a desire to conquer life, make all things his own and use them as he would see fit. At the height of his power, my companions and I devised a way to end his threat, although one day, we knew it might surface again. We sealed the power of the lighthouses, ending the source of Almarian's power. People began to see him for what he truly was and in time was killed buy his own people, those of the Mercury Clan. My friends, who helped me in sealing the lighthouses, charged me with two tasks. First, I was to watch over the keys to igniting the beacons. I could not allow anyone to touch them so long as evil resided in people's hearts. Almarian corrupted the goodness in people, and his corruption was spread far and wide. The second was to pass on this knowledge when the time came for me to leave this world."

"When, Wise One, when did this all happen, and why now are you dying?" Kraden asked, fearful of the answer he was about to receive.

"The sealing of the elements happened over five thousand years ago, it took that long for the corruption of Almarian to finally dissipate along with nearly all the ancient civilizations. My life is at its end because, in dying my friends used their most powerful psynergy spells to make me into what I was, so that I could feed of the power of the elemental stars, prolonging my life as long as it need to be. Now that the stars have rekindled the beacons, their powers are now focused on the beacons themselves, and they are no longer capable of sustaining me. I needed the full power from each star to stay alive, and now, it is finally time I rejoin my friends."

"But Wise One," Kraden now in tears, "how will we manage, how will we…"

"The adepts that unsealed the power, their spirits are the most pure spirits I have sensed in all my years as keeper of the stars. Now more then ever, Weyard has a chance at true peace. So long as the leader of the group remains strong and alive…"

"True peace? Aren't we at peace now?" Kraden asked, now holding back tears.

"No Kraden, we are not…."

Kraden stiffened at the Wise One's firm remark

"When Almarian died, he placed a forbidden psynergy on his bloodline. One that, sad to say, is still in existence. When the time was right, the powerlust would reawaken in his heir's blood and the wisdom and power that Almarian once had would be rekindled in his kin. I thought I rid the world of Almarian's bloodline when the Golden Sun formed over Mt. Aleph, but it would seem I was wrong…"

Kraden's eyes widen with fear. "You don't mean that…"

"Yes," the Wise One gravely replied, "Alex is still alive and he is the heir of the Almarian blood. That storm was his doing; it was the complete awakening of his bloodline."

"Complete awakening?" Kraden asked, puzzled.

"When Alex somehow learned of Saturos and Menardi's plans to steal the elemental stars, part of his blood, the portion that caries wisdom, was partially awakened. That is how he understood the stars and the eventual outcome far better then anyone else. Shortly after this, he left his trainer, Mia, in pursue of his dream. I remember the incident well…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was a terrible day, almost as if it was planned, everything went wrong for Mia. New scrolls had been uncovered a few weeks before, buried in the town's archives. She spent all of her time trying to decipher them, and the town was anxious. You know Mia, Kraden, she absolutely hates to disappoint people. She pushed herself to the brink of destruction, trying to work out the translations. It all came to a head, the worst day. She wasn't able to translate anything, her mind and body was completely drained. The town had also caught the flu, which forced her to work double shift.

"Unbelievable, I didn't know Mia had such resolve," Kraden said, pride and sadness in his voice.

"That night, Alex appeared before Mia. I do not know what was said, but I do know that Mia was knocked unconscious by Alex, who took the scrolls, then fled and wasn't seen again. I've never seen the angel of Imil so depressed. After that, it took a little time and her new apprentices, Justin and Megan to heal the broken angel's heart. She had trusted Alex with her life, and he betrayed her for the desire of power, which he nearly obtained on Mt. Aleph."

"How close was he to obtaining his goal, Wise One?" Kraden asked, firm, but anxious.

"Had I not appeared when I did, he would of awoke the rest of his bloodline's abilities, and in turn discover the power he had acquired. Although I hoped that I had stopped him, it would seem Almarian is throwing all of his abilities into his kin's one last chance for total power. Huh? Ahhhh!"

"Wise One!" Kraden bellowed as the Wise One clutched his chest, the color visibly draining for his face.

"So it would seem my time is up… Kraden, listen to me, I have one final gift to you before I go. Listen: now that Alex has become what he was born to be, he will quickly learn that he has only half of the Golden Sun's power, the rest, I took and hid it from him…ahhhh!"

"Wise One, hold on, I'll…I'll get the others!"

"There is no time Kraden! Come here quickly, take my hand, when you awake, you will understand what has happened."

With that, Kraden took the fading hand of the Wise One and instantly there was a blinding light and Kraden's house was engulfed in pure gold light. Kraden felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and he looked one last time at the dissipating figure of the Wise One.

"Thank you Kraden, for all that you and your friends have done… Tell them that I am sorry for not telling them about this sooner. Tell Isaac I am truly sorry… May the light from the lighthouses forever be your guide."

'Wise One,' Kraden tried to say, but his body would not obey him and the darkness that was forming consumed him as the figure of the Guardian of the Stars melted away.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I didn't think I'd get such a quick response. Thanks to all who reviewed and 'stuffed' me with confidence. Although I must admitt, I feel rather stupid at the fact that I spelled Mt. Aleph as Mt. Alpha. Even though I've played both games, numerous times, I did't notice it...sigh...

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. The Peak

A/N: Well, fourth chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviews. This one was originally going to be two, but I figured, what the heck and made it one big one. Let me know what you think: also, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a long story, or end it soon, what do you think?

* * *

Chapter 4: The Peak 

Morning turned to day, and Isaac was up before anyone else. The night's events plagued him, what Kraden had said to Felix and himself still ringing in his mind…

"_Mt. Aleph isn't creating this storm on its own. Something or someone is using it."_

'If what Kraden said was true, then there is something much more significant then the elemental stars that sill resides in Mt. Aleph…'

The wind blew on Isaac's face as he opened the door to his house and stepped outside. He was in full uniform, as if ready to go to battle when suddenly his thoughts turned to a shy, but beautiful Mercury Adept. 'If there truly is something out there, then Mia could be in danger, as well as everyone else if we don't learn what this thing is….'

Without warning Flint suddenly appeared on Isaac's shoulder. The djinni had been listening to Isaac's thoughts and knew what his master was going to do.

"I personally think you're crazy, but since I know you're going to do this, let me help you."

"Thanks Flint, I'll need all the help I can get," replied Isaac.

"If we're going to leave then now would be the best time. The others are not up yet; I do not sense their movements, which for us is a good thing."

"Why is that?"

"First: if Felix or Garet found out, they would want to go with you. Second, Jenna would probably pound you into the ground for not waking them up to go with you. Third: if Mia is capable she would also do the same thing to you as Jenna would, and if Mia were up, you'd want to be near her anyway, so we wouldn't be getting anywhere," Flint smirked at his comments.

Isaac just smiled, "you know me all to well Flint."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't now would I? Speaking of friends…"

Isaac felt a sudden rush of power, his ablities strengthening, he noticed that every single djinni that was kept by Felix, Mia, Garet and Jenna, had now attached themselves to Isaac.

"What is everybody doing here?" Isaac asked, astounded at the power he felt.

"Well," Flint chirped, "if there really is something big out there, you're going to need protection."

"Not only that, Mia would kill me if you got hurt and she found out that I had a chance to help you," Fizz added.

"The same goes for all of us Isaac," Flash said, "our guardians would be most displeased if we did not help."

"We best move now Isaac," Flint said as he turned towards his friend, "I'm sensing movement in Felix's house, could be Jenna, and we don't want her to find us out now."

"Good point," Isaac said, as he took one last deep breath and ran towards the base of Mt. Aleph.

* * *

Ivan slowed down, as Sheba caught up with him. They had been running non stop now for nearly an hour, and both were exhausted. 

"How…much…further?" Sheba panted, barely able to speak

"Nearly…there…" Ivan replied, in the same state as his partner.

They rested for some time, gathering their strength once more to climb one more hill.

"The entrance to Vale…should be on the other side of this hill Sheba."

"Good, I don't think I could stand….another hour's worth of running."

As Ivan and Sheba made their way to the town's entrance, Jenna, Garet, Felix and Mia were getting ready to climb the mountain. Unlike Isaac, they had all slept soundly and were already out the door and on their way to Isaac's house.

"Strange," Felix muttered, "Isaac is usually always up before me."

He did not allow anyone to hear what he said, for he knew in the back of his mind what Isaac had done. He prayed to Venus that out of all the times that he could have been wrong, this would be one of them.

"I hope Isaac is alright," Mia said with slight fear in her voice, "usually, he's the one waking us up."

"I'm sure he's okay," Jenna replied, almost non-caring. "By the way Mia, why are you so worried about Isaac?" Jenna was grinning, and Garet took notice. 'Oh jeezz… She's got that grin again.'

"What…What do…do you mea…mean Jenna?" Mia said, desperately trying to keep her voice steady and her face from lighting up.

"Oh I thought so," Jenna replied sheepishly, "I always knew you had a thing for Isaac."

"Jenna!" Mia squeaked. All her attempts to keep a straight and color free face had failed.

"Well… I…" Mia said still fumbling over her words, was saved unexpectedly by Felix.

"Don't worry about it Mia, you may care for Isaac now more then just as a friend, but I could tell you of another couple that we happen to know of who have been 'keeping things on the low', sort to speak." Felix shot an evil grin towards Jenna, who was also very red.

"Brother!"

This continued on until they all reached Isaac's house and were about to go in when familiar voices appeared behind them.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you hear!" Ivan called.

Everyone spun around to meet Ivan and Sheba, both slightly sweaty and out of breath.

"Ivan!" Garet yelled out loud, "good to see you buddy!"

"Good to see you again Sheba," Felix said in a low voice. His heart was still mending from the news of Sheba and Ivan's interest in each other, although he let no one else know, Sheba, of course found out on her own.

"Hello again Felix, it's good to be back." She looked down at the ground as she spoke, she didn't want to hurt Felix anymore then what he already was.

"Its okay Sheba, I'll get over it, besides, I think I'm having more fun making fun of everyone else." Felix replied, a smile on his face once more.

Sheba looked up, smiling once again as well, but the smile quickly faded as she whipped around and drew her staff.

"Sheba, what's wrong?" Felix said, grasping the Gaia Blade. Everyone now focused on Sheba, as they turned and saw her battle stance.

"There is a new psynergetic signature here… It wasn't here before and it is significant in power…," she replied to everyone's confused looks.

Ivan focused his powers and was quick to agree.

"Wow, you're right Sheba, there is someone 'new' here… If feels like its coming from…oh no…"

Jenna was quick to respond, "Ivan, what is it?"

"Which way is Kraden's house?"

Felix pointed in the direction and Ivan's eyes widen.

"Everyone, we have to move! The source of this new psynergy is coming from that direction!"

"Garet, you and I are up front, Sheba and Ivan, behind us, Mia and Jenna, bring up the rear and give healing support if necessary!" Felix commanded.

Within seconds the five adapts were in formation and with weapons and shields drawn, they all dashed for Kraden's house, fearing the worst.

* * *

"It sure doesn't feel like this mountain sank," Isaac grumbled as he climbed towards the peak. 

"Well, it did, but you remember how tall Mt. Aleph was from the beginning," Flint remarked

Isaac merely nodded in unhappy agreement. Mt. Aleph was big before it sank, and now that half the mountain may have been underground, it was still taller then the surrounding mountains.

"Do you think we should investigate the ruins of Sol Sanctum, Flint?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I suppose it is possible that a new chamber was uncovered there. The question is Isaac, how are we going to get in?"

"Do you remember the so called 'trap room,' Flint?" Isaac asked, "The room where the trap that guarded the stars could be disarmed?"

"Yes, I remember it; it was a room near the peak of the mountain."

"Yup, that's right. I remember that room having large openings, like windows that lead outside. I bet if we search the mountain up close to the peak, we may find it."

"_Clever_ Isaac," Fizz said happily, "a _very clever_ thought"

"Are you mocking me Fizz?" Isaac asked, a smile on his face.

"Me, mock you? Now why would I do that?" Fizz asked, laughing.

Flint butted in, "I think we all know why you're doing that Fizz."

Isaac chuckled while all of his djinni friends laughed at his blue haired weakness.

"Ah, shut up all of you."

Isaac continued to climb the mountain up close to the peak, and he couldn't help but notice the clouds that were forming around him.

"Odd, I've never seen clouds move like that."

The dark clouds swirled and gathered, like an army to its captain, the clouds gathered around the peak.

"We better find that entrance Isaac." Flint said watching the clouds form.

"I think you mayberight."

* * *

"This is unbelievable…" Felix said as he gazed at Kraden's house. 

The ground and everything around it within ten feet of the house was perfect. The trees, the grass, even the house itself seemed to glow with life.

"Everything looks… perfect. How in the world did this happen?" asked Mia, who was surprised and awed at the sight.

"Well, we won't find out if we don't go in!" Garet said, his eyes also focused on the surroundings.

Felix led the group into the cabin, slowly and carefully. Felix, like Isaac was cautious when being confined into a small space, with their enemy's position unknown. They all spread out when they got inside and it didn't take long to locate what they were looking for.

"Kraden!" Jenna shouted.

He was curled up on the floor in the corner of his study. His cloths were a bit torn, but he seemed alright, that was until they got closer.

"What the…" Ivan said, amazed at what he saw

Kraden's hair was no longer old and grey. Instead it was darker in color, either brown or black, the adepts couldn't tell. The wrinkles that normally adorned his face were gone, his features leaner and stronger.

"What has happened here," Felix asked, the question pointed to no one and yet everyone.

"Ohh..unn…"

"Kraden!" the gang yelled in unison.

Slowly, he stood up, still unaware of his appearance. He straightened up, looking at all his companions.

"Hello everyone, what brings you all here?"

Everyone nearly hit the floor at Kraden's greeting.

"What do you mean, 'how are you today'!" Garet yelled, "What happened here? The house looks like the gods descended to reside here and you look younger. How can you just stand there and say hi!"

"Garet calm down!" Jenna yelled, annoyed at his outburst, although he did summarize their feelings.

Garet did so almost immediately at Jenna's command, and everyone else couldn't help but smile. Ivan and Sheba looked at each other and smirked. 'Talk about being on a leash' Ivan mentally said to Sheba. 'Yeah, even I'm not that bad with you.' The two wind adepts chuckled.

Kraden, now aware that something did happen, went over to a jar filled with water to study his new appearance. "Oh my, dear me, something has happened." He continued to study his face, when he felt a sudden pain in his right temple. He stumbled back and Felix caught him.

"Kraden, are you alright?" Felix asked, worried.

"Oh, so that's what he did. Wow…"

Again everyone nearly hit the floor at Kraden's seemingly random response.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must tell you everything." Kraden replied to their dumbstruck faces.

Kraden retold the tale that the Wise One had told him. Their reactions differing as the story went on. He was careful not to tell them everything, he left out the Almarian bloodline and how Alex was its heir. Kraden felt that Alex's return was best left unsaid for now. He knew it would upset Mia, and he was just finishing the part about Alex's betrayal, leaving out certain parts, but telling enough of it.

"I'm so sorry Mia," Jenna said, her eyes watery.

"Its okay, Jenna, as Kraden has said, I'm much better now. That was a long time ago and things have gotten much better since then." She turned and looked at Kraden with a smile, but then a look of confusion. "Kraden, how did you become…younger and how did you know about Alex's betrayal to me?"

The others agreed as Kraden moved to steady himself with what he was about to say.

"It was a gift, a gift from the Wise One, along with vast amounts of knowledge from his time to the present."

Everyone was wide eyed at this remark

"Wow," Sheba said, "we'll have to thank him for this."

Everyonenodded their heads in agreement.

"You won't be able to," Kraden replied grimly.

"Well, yeah, the Wise One never appears unless it's urgent," Garet said, thinking he understood Kraden's remark.

"No Garet, you will never be able to speak to the Wise One ever again…You see, because of the beacons being lit, the elemental stars are no longer capable of sustaining his life."

Everyone looked at Kraden in shock and horror. Felix was the only one who seemed unaffected, although inside he too was in shock.

"So this means, the Wise One is dead, and he gave you all of his knowledge as well as extending your life." Felix said, sorrow in his voice.

"That seems to be the case," Kraden replied. "I'm not sure what else I have obtained from him, but I suppose we'll find out as we go.

Everyone was silent as they looked over Kraden, and Kraden looked over them. Then for the first time, Kraden looked worried, his eyes scanning the room.

"Now that I notice, Isaac isn't here, where is he?"

Sheba eyes lit up and quickly turned to Ivan who was also in shock and anger at himself for forgetting.

"Oh no… Isaac!" Ivan yelled.

"What's wrong Ivan?" Felix asked, unsure to his friend's outburst.

Ivan looked at Sheba, and she got the message.

"Everyone, quickly, get in a circle."

"Why Sheba?" asked Jenna.

"You'll see."

Everyone did as they were told, Sheba however stayed outside the circle while Ivan joined it.

"Okay everyone," Ivan said, "join hands, and you will learn of the reasons that drove Sheba and I to Vale."

Garet noticed Sheba, "Aren't you going to get in the circle too?"

"No," Sheba replied with fear in her voice, "I do not want to relive this."

Everyone, now afraid of what was about to happen, held each others hands.

"Hold on everyone, this isn't going to be a fun ride." Ivan said, his voice low.

At that moment, Ivan began glowing in purple light, everyone's eyes closed and they were thrown into Ivan's mind. There the dreams came back, from first to last. The group saw everything, Weyard's turmoil, Vale's second destruction and then…

"Oh no, no no no… please not that…" Mia cried, breaking the link, she collapsed and cried.

Jenna did her best to comfort the Mercury adapt, understanding all to well why she was reacting this way. "Ivan," Jenna started, her voice firm, "what is going to happen to Isaac?"

"... I don't know," he replied with fear, "right now, we have to find him, so we can protect him. Usually, he is the one who would be protecting us, but now it is us who must protect him."

They all agreed, and were beginning to leave when Garet noticed something.

"Hey, you guys. Do you have any of your djinni with you?"

They all looked at him like Jenna had just whacked him over the head, but upon checking, they too were thrown into confusion.

"What happened to them? I know I had them with me last night." Jenna replied.

Felix was deep in thought when he realized where they were.

"Isaac..." Felix stared off into space for a moment. His mind raced with every possible meaning behind this, every possible answer, hoping to Venus that what they had just found didn't point to the conclusion he knew was coming... 'No… this confirms it, he really did leave…'

"What?" Jenna said, confused and surprised.

"Isaac must have taken them with him. I didn't tell you this, but since I got up this morning, I knew in the back of my mind Isaac had left to search the mountain alone. He must of taken the djinni with him."

"We've got to hurry," Kraden remarked, "Isaac will be very strong with all of the djinni that he now has, but he will not be invincible. We've got to hurry before…" Kraden, stopped, realizing if he continued he'd have to…

"Kraden, why must we find Isaac, what is going to happen to him?" Mia asked, her face red from the tears, but her voice calm.

Kraden sighed, "Isaac, has inherited half of the power from the Golden Sun."

Everyone stopped moving, turned and listened with surprised faces.

"Because of this," Kraden continued, "he has become… a target."

"Who is targeting him?" asked Garet, concern forming on the adept's face.

Kraden looked at everyone, "I suppose I must tell you everything after all." He paused, looking directly at Mia, who seemed to understand. She simply nodded and Kraden continued. He told them everything, the Almarian bloodline, Alex's link to it and that he was still alive.

"So… he still lives," Felix growled. Out of all the companions, except for maybe Isaac and Mia, Felix loathed Alex the most, using him, and everyone from the beginning. "Come on everyone, we leave now, we have to find Isaac before Alex does."

They all agreed and ran towards Mt. Aleph.

* * *

"Still nothing," Isaac grumbled. "We've searched the ruins, half of one side of the mountain and still nothing." 

"Well, that's why we're going to the peak, to see if we can see anything from there," Flint snuffed, equally annoyed as Isaac.

Isaac had searched almost everywhere, and he was about to hoist himself over the last edge before the peak.

"Finally, we're here," Isaac said, relieved that he didn't have to climb anymore.

"It took you long enough," called a voice from above him. Isaac pulled himself up, stood up and was appalled at who stood before him.

"YOU!"


	6. The Reunion of Foes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep reaches of my mind. Scary thought… isn't it?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Reunion of Foes 

"YOU!"

"Of course it's me, who else did you expect?" Alex grinned, savoring the moment.

"You are supposed to be dead, mind explaining?" Isaac spat, visibly angered by his appearance. Here stood the one man who somehow orchestrated everything from Saturos and Menardi's raiding party, right down to Isaac and Felix's task of igniting the Mars Lighthouse. He may have even influenced Saturos and Menardi's actions. The word anger did not give the emotion justice.

"Well, it would be a rather long story; let's just say I've had a full year to heal myself, contemplate how I was going to kill you and harness the powers from the Golden Sun."

"What?" Isaac said, "I thought the Wise One stripped you of that power!"

"Well," Alex replied, an evil grin across his face. "The Wise One did stop me from obtaining all of the power. From what I can tell, I only have half of it. Oh well, that will be enough." Alex laughed, and although Isaac always pictured the laugh he never heard, the true laugh seemed different, a hint that something, or someone else was working behind the scenes.

"What are you?" Isaac asked with curiosity in his voice. "You don't sound like the Alex I know."

"Quite right. You see, I've had a few… enhancements since we last saw each other. I suppose I'll tell you, after all this is the last conversation you'll ever have with anyone." Alex's smile returned, evil and pure bliss laced in it. "You see Isaac, I am the heir to the blood of Almarian, the greatest manipulator the world of Weyard has ever known. His blood is gorged with power, and knowledge: knowledge on how to obtain even more power: The Golden Sun. You see, because of the bloodline's gifts, I was the only one able to see what would happen when the beacons' light converged over Mt. Aleph. Although I will admit, the Wise One's actions were not foreseen." His smile, twisted to what could be called a frown; Isaac could sense the disgust that Alex had for the being.

"Well," Isaac smiled, "seems like the Wise One robbed you of your gift."

"Yes and no," was Alex's quick reply. "You see, I have obtained half of its power, the other half, was hidden, well, to say the least, hidden from everyone but me."

"What do you mean?"

"The Wise One hid the power or more or less tried to hide it from me by giving it… to you."

Isaac was dumbfounded, "Impossible! I would have felt it!"

"That is true, but the Wise One sealed the power in you, making it dormant unless you truly searched for it. And from what I can tell, you haven't done much training lately, rebuilding Vale were you?" Alex laughed that evil laugh again, and Isaac was now loosing patience.

"Shut up! You're nothing, and I'll prove it to you!" The Sol Blade was drawn and Isaac was ready.

'Be careful Isaac,' Flint sounded in his mind, 'we've never actually seen Alex fight; we don't know what he is capable of.'

'True... Flint, I need you to choose one of the djinni and have him go and seek out Felix, tell him of the situation we're in. Make it quick, very quick.'

'I'm on it.'

* * *

Felix and the gang had just reached the Sanctum before the climb to Mt. Aleph. The environment overhead had worsened. Dark clouds, seething with lightning would appear out of no where, making day become night and then just as quickly as they came, they left, allowing night to return to day. 

"Incredible," Kraden remarked, "it's as if light and dark were fighting each other for dominance."

Felix and Mia were up in front, while Garet, Ivan, Sheba, and Kraden followed. Mia was worried about Isaac, the vision of Isaac in blood constantly haunting her.

"Mia, whatever happens, I want you to stay near me." Felix said, calm but concerned.

Mia, who was on the verge of tears, looked at Felix unsure of what he meant.

"If Isaac found out that I didn't protect you, I think I would be the one in danger."

Mia's mind cleared at the remark and she couldn't help but smile. "That is true, I've always known Isaac to have a calm attitude but if you say he cares for me like I do for him, then I wouldn't want to picture him if something happened to me."

"I couldn't agree more. Jenna is scary when she's mad, but I don't even want to think what Isaac would be like when…"

Dew suddenly appeared, forcing Felix to stop mid-sentence. The djinni was shaking, something that they were not known for, which made Felix all the more nervous.

"Master Felix," the water creature shivered

"Dew, what is wrong? Why are you here?"

The djinni looked at Felix and then to Mia, knowing full well what it was about to say would send Mia to hell and back.

"Felix: Isaac bids you to hurry. Alex has returned and he is being forced to fight him at the peak of Mt. Aleph."

Before Felix had time to react a wave of psynergy flew down from the mountain top, nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

"What in the world was THAT?" Garet yelled, his eyes darting franticly.

"They have begun," Dew said, panicking, "I must return, quickly Felix, there isn't much time! Gust, bring everyone with us, hurry!"

The Jupiter djinni appeared and nodded, and all the other djinni that was attached to Ivan and Sheba left and went straight to Isaac as aid.

"Hey!" Sheba called, but Ivan stopped her.

"Let them go, Isaac will need every ounce of strength he can muster to fight Alex."

She nodded and everyone turned towards Felix.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO MOVE!" Felix commanded, the group never seeing him so frantic.

'He's alive' was all that repeated in Mia's head… 'He's alive and he's come to kill Isaac…' Her pace quickened and her determination and strength doubled, 'I won't let him! NO! I won't let Isaac die… Alex will have to go through me first!" A new sense of power filled the adept's body and she found herself running full blast towards the mountain's base, a new sense of urgency gripping them all.

* * *

The battle had begun. Alex pulled out a sword, quite literally: it formed out of thin air. The blade was black, coated it ancient text, it seemed to glow an evil aurora in its master's hands. The blast of psynergy that hit Felix and the rest of the group was the result of Isaac's Sol Blade, and Alex's sword clashing. At this point, Isaac knew everything that his companions knew: Alex was back, he had a few new tricks, and he meant business. 

"You seemed surprised Isaac?" Alex's grin never ceasing to annoy the Venus adept.

"I'll admit, I didn't think you had it in you to wield a sword."

"Ah well, I can't stay the same Alex forever now can I?"

Isaac's face visibly darkened. 'That was the same line he used when Mia discovered that he had a hand in lighting Mercury.' Before Isaac could retaliate for Alex's taunting,

Dew popped back onto Isaac. He could feel the power increase as the Jupiter djinn joined him. 'Dew, did you find them?'

'Yes, they are nearing the base of the mountain; I've brought back a few friends too.'

'I noticed, good work, but even with them, I don't think I'll last that long.'

"Afraid that you're friends won't get here in time to save you?" Alex asked.

Isaac stumbled, "so… you now have the ability to read minds?"

"Just a small example of how I've changed," was Alex's reply followed by the grin.

With that, Isaac raised his hand, determination and anger in his eyes.

"Well, let's see if you can handle this then: Ground, hold him. Forge and Kindle, give me strength. Zephyr, I need speed… Odyssey!" he bellowed.

At hearing their master's call, the djinn sprang into action. Ground stopped a very angry Alex from moving, while Forge and Kindle tripled Isaac's attack strength. Zephyr increased Isaac's speed tremendously who now only appeared as a blur to Alex.

'Impressive,' he mused, 'so the boy does have a few secrets.'

The world around them swirled with a blue haze, two massive swords appeared impaling Alex, a third gigantic sword accompanied by Isaac's own, finished the attack.

The haze had settled and the djinni moved to standby. Alex stood as he did when Isaac began the attack, with not a scratch on him.

"Not bad, for a young one" Alex smirked, "my turn!"

Alex raised his hands, blue psynergy forming around his entire body. Two blue balls formed in his hands. He held one hand down low and the other out in front of him, above his head. He glowed brightly in an instant and the two orbs of blue light were connected by water. The sky around them seemed to bend to Alex's moves, the lighting increasing in intensity. The dark clouds that covered the skies swirled around the mountain top, making the whole area look as if the elements themselves were fighting each other.

"You see, Isaac, I've had plenty of time to hone my skills."

With that the balls of blue light grew and he held out his hands as water poured from the balls straight up into the sky. They twisted and molded together to form a massive water dragon. As if that wasn't enough, lightning came down from the clouds and intertwined with the water dragon making it glow an eerie deep blue. With its teeth shown it lunged at Isaac who couldn't defend himself due to its massive size.

Isaac was blown back to the edge of the peak from the sheer force of the water, his body and cloths scorched from the lightning; he looked over his shoulder and saw that it was a very long way down. He fought to keep his balance and quickly cast Potent Cure to make it look as if it didn't affect him.

'Amazing, that one attack… and I feel like I just went through two Doom Dragons… Flint, any suggestions?'

'In your condition Isaac, this is an all or nothing battle. Spar with him if you can, then unleash all of us at once and focus on a particular summoning. Even though we're not all aligned with the necessary elements needed for any one summoning, our power will aid in it, making it stronger then any other attack you've ever used.'

'Good, then prepare yourselves. We're going to unleash Iris first and then Catastrophe. Once the necessary djinni are in place, everyone else split your powers amongst the summons, make Catastrophe be the strongest with a rather nasty bite at the end. Wait for my signal.

'We're on it!' replied the djinn.

* * *

Felix and his companions had just made it to the base of the mountain when the leftover water from Alex's dragon came down upon them. 

"So much water, how is he doing this?" Garet yelled.

"It's the power of the Golden Sun," Felix called back, "Alex didn't have this power the last time I saw him; he was nearly equal in strength to Isaac.

Jenna, getting visibly more agitated with being drenched added, "I'd just like to say that I HATE ALEX!"

The clouds above had gotten worse. The darkness and lightning more frequent and the light dimmed and was less coming.

"Wait everyone!" Felix called. "Before we climb, Ivan, peer into Isaac's thoughts. We need to get an idea of what we could do from here. It may be a long distance, but we have attacks that can go that far."

Ivan nodded at hi command and glowed a bright purple as he tried to read his friends thoughts. More waves of psynergy came down the mountain, stronger and faster as the Jupiter adept struggled to peer into Isaac's mind while keeping his footing. The storm above was getting worse with more lightning and thunder, the periods of light ceasing to exist.

When Ivan stopped glowing, he seemed drained, and beat; not tired, but defeated.

"Ivan, what is Isaac thinking?" Felix yelled over the wind that came out of no where.

"We need to pull back," Ivan responded his voice dull and downcast. "Isaac knows he can't win, I just talked to him though his mind. He's going to use every djinni in two massive summons. He asked us to stay back. And he asked me to tell you Felix, to protect Mia… at all costs."

Everyone had heard what Ivan said despite the wind and now the rain. Everyone's moral had sudden vanished and Mia who was on the verge of tears kept walking towards the mountain.

"Mia!" Felix called… "MIA!"

She didn't answer, merely kept walking, her eyes focused on the mountain ahead.

Felix sighed, "I have to go stop her, although she'll hate me for it; everyone hang back."

"I'll go get her, Ivan said. "We've been together a lot longer then you have Felix, I may be short, but I'm capable of stopping Mia by force if it comes to that."

"Alright Ivan, hurry! I don't like the looks of this."

The world above swirled faster as darker clouds seemed to form, more lighting coursing though the skies.

"Don't worry Felix, we'll be alright."

As Ivan headed towards Mia, who was surprisingly far ahead, Felix went back to the group and they all laid low, waiting for their two companions to return.

"What are we going to do Felix?" asked Sheba. She too was on the brink of tears. Isaac's fate was now out of their hands, and she couldn't help but feel responsible.

"We do nothing," Felix responded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I trust Isaac's judgment; he would have told us if he was at his end. I don't feel that this is the end, more like the beginning of a rather long struggle. Although I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Isaac kept the truth from us; he knows better then anyone the danger that he is facing. If it truly is his end, then he'll do it the way he wants." A tear formed in Felix's eye, doing his best to hold them back, he found himself failing.

Sheba nodded in agreement. She didn't see Felix's tears as more lightning touched the sky and every now and then a psynergetic blast came rushing past. At times growing stronger and with others, weaker, signifying one was wining while the other was loosing.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, first battle scene! A bit short, but I wanted to do this for a reason: a setup for the next chapter. Flames are welcome and encouraged; I really do want to get better at this. 


	7. The Summoning Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep reaches of my mind. Scary thought… isn't it?

* * *

Chapter 6: The Summoning Begins 

She stood at the base of the mountain, looking up at the darkened sky. Sudden flashes of light every now and then came from the peak, and she knew in her heart one thing, one cursed reality: Isaac was loosing. After hearing Ivan's words, Mia continued on her own, her normally shy and caring self forgotten. A rage and sadness burned in her heart; she never did confess the way she felt, and now it might have been too late. She was about to start up the slope when Ivan's voice, pleading, came from behind.

"Mia please, Mt. Aleph is going to get very dangerous. Come with me so we can get away from here; it's what Isaac wants."

She turned and looked at Ivan straight in the eyes. He was taken back by her sudden action, but as he gazed into her own, he understood the force that drove her.

"Ivan, I appreciate your concern, but I have made up my mind. I will not allow Isaac to fight Alex alone." Her voice was calm but absolute; it left no room for protests or debate.

"You know Felix will be upset with us and not to mention worried once he figures out what we're doing," Ivan responded, calm and compelling.

"Us? Are you coming with me Ivan?" her voice filled with curiosity and hope.

"You didn't think I figured out what you were doing once you left? I'm a Jupiter adept Mia, come on; give me a little credit. I asked Felix to allow me to get you instead of him. I knew if he went, he wouldn't allow you to go on. Isaac did ask him to guard you after all."

His words hit a soft spot and Mia cringed at the thought. Her head drooped as she realized what she would be doing to the others if she hastily ran to Isaac's aid. She turned to Ivan to reason with him a little more when the ground shook violently, Mia lost her footing and fell into Ivan's waiting arms.

"Isaac!" cried Mia.

"Mia," Ivan said as he slowly retraced his steps, "we have to get out here…"

* * *

"I must admit Isaac, with Zephyr, you're speed is very impressive, but we both know it will soon wear off, and when it does you will die!" Alex's voice rang in Isaac's ears, full of pride and accomplishment at defeating his biggest rival. 

"I'm not done yet!" Isaac panted. His body was taking a beating. Even with all the djinn at his command, Alex was just far too powerful with the Golden Sun now burning in him. With nearly all his psynergy gone from using it only to heal himself and the constant calling of djinn, the warrior was near his breaking point.

'Flint, I can't keep going on like this. It may be now or never.'

'We're nearly ready Isaac, just hold on!'

'Easier said then done.'

As if on cue, Alex charged yet again and brought his sword up to finish the job. Summoning whatever strength Isaac had left in him; he once again blocked Alex's attack, being thrown right back to the cliff's edge.

"Alright, this is getting annoying!" Isaac yelled and charged at Alex, Zephyr's effects still holding. The two warriors clashed swords, Isaac's vertical slice, charged with the Ragnarok, nearly caught Alex off guard but with his senses now tripled due to the Golden Sun; Isaac was nothing more then a slug and was dodged easily.

"I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge boy!" Alex smirked as he saw Isaac hunch over from exhaustion. "I would have thought you might have learned how to tap into the Golden Sun's powers. No matter… that just makes disposing you easier!"

Alex readied his sword, this time going for an uppercut. Isaac saw it coming but was unable to block as Zephyr's speed boost ended with impeccable timing. He was just able to step back and avoid the brunt of it when the sword's tip tore through his clothing and nearly his armor. Alex decided there and then that it was time to end the game. Using his superior speed he slashed at Isaac with no mercy. Cuts appeared out of thin air as Isaac could no longer see his enemy's movements. Just then Alex appeared in front of him and brought the sword down hard, slicing deep, penetrating the armor and granting him a shriek of pain from the Venus warrior. Alex jumped back and landed several feet away; as he stood he savored the sight in front of him. Isaac was on his knees, the Sol Blade on the ground before him, clutching the deep wound his arm.

"So it ends," Alex smirked as he raised his hand for one final attack. "You might remember this Isaac; remember Agatio's Rising Dragon? Well, this is my version of it." Alex was thrilled when he saw Isaac's head shoot up, his face loosing its color at the thought of what was coming.

'Isaac!' Flint called in his mind, 'we're ready!'

"It was nice knowing you Isaac!" an evil grin adorned Alex's face as he raised his hand. Within moments, Isaac was caught in the rising fury of awater dragon.

Isaac could feel his body begin hurled towards the sky and knew that Alex would throw him not back to the peak, but further down to the mountain's base. He couldn't help but smirk as he flew higher and higher awaiting the explosion that was bound to come. He stuck his remaining arm out of the column of water, now glowing, and yelled with all his might, "I summon IRIS, Goddess of the Sun!"

* * *

Ivan had convinced Mia not to go and the two adepts had just gotten back to the group when the weather instantly calmed, and the skies were cut in half, black apposing clear blue. 

"Isaac must be wining!" Garet yelled, happy to see the environment around him changing for the better. Mia couldn't help but smile wide as the group cheered for Isaac, but their cheers quickly died when they saw the water dragon carrying Isaac higher into the sky.

"That's Rising Dragon!" Felix called, stunned at how high Isaac now was, "Alex must of used it against him.

"Brother! Look!" exclaimed Jenna, as she pointed to a forming ball of gold light that hovered above the peak. Everyone's eyes turned to look upon the new addition to the chaotic skies and it took Ivan only a second to realize what it was.

"Iris!" he yelled, "Isaac summoned Iris!"

Sure enough the figure of Iris appeared over the mountain and looked down at Alex whose face contorted in anger. Without wasting a moment the Goddess of Light drew Alex to her with golden rays and sucked him into the dimension from whence she came. None of the adepts knew what was on the other side. However from witnessing her summoning before, they could only surmise that all hell broke loose as their enemies were thrown back into Weyard with massive explosions that continued until the rift in time mended.

"Good," Jenna said, a smile adorning her face, "that serves him right to go there and I'm glad Isaac summoned Iris."

"Indeed," replied Ivan. "Alex should be in quite a different state when he returns, however Isaac will be fully healed. Hopefully that will come in the nick of time, because as the way things are now, Isaac doesn't stand a chance if he lands before his strength is returned to him."

The smiles on the their faces faded as they once again turned to Isaac, who was now so high up, he was merely a speck in the sky. All they could do was watch and wait as their friend and leader was propelled towards his fate.

* * *

Isaac was reeling in pain, he never felt an attack so simple and yet so devastating. It made Agatio's Rising Dragon look like a little flare. 

Before matters worsened, he felt the healing effects of Iris and although his body was being hurled into oblivion, his mind was able to focus.

'Flint, are you there? How is Alex fairing?'

The djinni's voice echoed inside his mind, 'Rather well I'm afraid to say. His health took a nice dent and his psynergy took a massive toll as he tried to shield the exploding nova. Other then that, all you did Isaac was whack the hornet's nest with a stick.'

Isaac's insides cringed, 'THAT'S IT?'

'I'm afraid so, we djinn decided to put more power behind Catastrophe, like you said. Power wise, Iris is nothing compared to what's going to happen.'

Isaac felt the water dragon slowing, the explosion was imminent.

'Flint, I leave it up to you, when Alex reappears, have every djinni that is able throw all that they've got into Catastrophe.'

Before Flint could answer, the dragon exploded into a wide arc of water. The pain was surreal, slicing and cutting Isaac with unrelenting force. An ear splitting scream was all Isaac could do to respond; his body now freefalling towards the ground, his mind slowly falling into darkness.

* * *

"Isaac!" Mia screamed. She had seen the whole thing, and now she was beginning to panic. Once again in tears she turned to Felix, "please, we have to do something!" 

Felix paused, looking at his falling comrade, desperately thinking of anything that could save him. 'There's nothing I can do, my power won't help him. Ivan and Sheba might be able to…'

Felix turned to Sheba who was being comforted by Ivan, "we have a chance to save him, but it will be up to you two to do it."

Ivan looked at Felix and nodded, "come on Sheba, we can use Tempest to try and slow Isaac's decent."

Kraden, who had been with the group the entire time was finally able to speak, "you must be careful you two. You'll have to cast the spell at exactly the same time and manipulate your psynergy in such a way that creates a single whirling wind instead of multiple twisters."

Sheba and Ivan nodded at the advice and took off in the direction of Isaac's falling body.

"How did he know that, Ivan?"

"It must be the knowledge from the Wise One."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

The Jupiter adepts tore off into the distance and as they ran, no one seemed to notice the black skies that were now forming far off near the horizon.

* * *

Isaac was barely conscience as he continued falling from a very high height. He did notice however the flaming object that appeared out of Iris' dimension and slammed into the peak of Mt. Aleph causing a slight tremor. He couldn't help but chuckle at Alex's ride of pain. 'Now Flint… it's up to you...' Isaac continued to fall but this time, he wasn't aware of anything, his world was black.

* * *

Alex on the other hand was seeing crimson red. He just went though one of the more painful attacks that he ever had the pleasure of dealing with. 

"Curse you Isaac! Dead or alive, I'll enjoy taking the Golden Sun from you!"

Just then Flint appeared before Alex, if the djinni was capable of an evil smile, then Flint was doing it.

"What are you doing here you pathetic animal?"

"I came here to warn you," Flint replied.

"Warn me? Of what? What in this world could possibly kill me?" Alex laughed at the creatures words.

"My master may have been beaten, but he is not dead, nor is he out of tricks."

"What do you mean?" Alex's eyes now focused on the creature.

With that the Venus djinni disappeared and Alex saw the black skies in the distance.

"What…is that?"

* * *

"Tempest!" yelled the Jupiter adepts in unison. 

Through their combined efforts, a massive twister formed in front of them. Morphing into numerous cyclones, Ivan and Sheba forced all their abilities into making the cyclones become a single whirling column of air. The psynergy rose up and caught Isaac, who was now as high as the peak of Mt. Aleph. Ivan and Sheba glowed furiously as their purple aura seemed to whip and slice the wind into submission. Quickly but carefully, they guided their friend back down to solid ground where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Mia, Jenna, once Isaac is down, heal him with everything you've got. Garet, provide extra psynergy to the girls once they start to run low."

They all nodded at Felix who was standing by Kraden, acting as a guard. He didn't want to risk monsters coming to attack and have them totally unprepared, especially if it happened to be Alex.

With in seconds of being on the ground and just as Mia got to Isaac; he glowed an intense yellow for a few seconds before fifty-five djinn separated themselves from him and raced towards the sky. Before anyone could say or do anything, Flint and Petra appeared on the ground before Felix.

"Flint! Petra! What's going on?" asked Felix.

"Hang on Felix!" spat a very worked up Flint. "Petra, go to the peak. Alex is just as I feared: standing! Stop him from moving so this attack hits him dead on!"

Petra chirped in acknowledgement and was gone. Flint now turned to everyone else.

"Everyone, get Isaac and get out of here now!"

"But he needs help!" protested a very tired Sheba.

"You will all need serious help if you don't get out of here!" Flint fired back, "go NOW!"

Before anyone else could argue, Flint turned into a small glowing sphere of yellow psynergy and he too raced towards the sky. This time however, everyone took notice of the black clouds forming in the distance. The darkened spires loomed towards them, seeming more potent the ones already battling above them.

"Uh… Felix…" Garet stuttered.

"That doesn't look good," Kraden remarked.

"Brother… maybe we should leave…" added Jenna.

"What about Isaac!" Mia pleaded.

"We'd better hurry!" squeaked Sheba.

The clouds were now over them, engulfing the blue skies and consuming the dark clouds Alex had somehow spawned.

"We're not sticking around here to see what this is," Felix stated. "Garet, carry Isaac. Mia and Jenna, do what you can to heal him as we go. Ivan, scout ahead and find a place we can hunker down in. Sheba, you take the lead, follow Ivan's trail. Kraden, you and I are in back."

Just as Felix finished giving the commands, a massive bolt of plasma ripped through the sky as thunder roiled around them.

"MOVE IT!" yelled Felix.

No one had to be told twice.

* * *

Please people, I beg of thee! Remark at what thy see! 


	8. The Guardian of Jupiter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep reaches of my mind. Scary thought… isn't it?

* * *

Chapter 7: The Guardian of Jupiter 

Alex stood and stared at the change in scenery, wondering what in Alchemy's name Isaac was doing now.

'I best not stay around here to find out,' he thought.

Just as he was about to teleport to safety, a glimmer of steel caught his interest: The Sol Blade.

"Ah…" he said in deep satisfaction. "That will make a very nice trophy, and what better weapon to use when I kill his friends."

Just as he started to walk towards the sword, his body instantly froze; only his neck and head were able to move.

"What the?"!

'Sorry Alex, but we couldn't just let you tear our friend apart and get away with it,' Petra smiled in his mind.

'Who are you?'! Alex mentally screamed. Now was not the time to get in a fix, and he was defiantly in one.

'I am Petra, servant to Isaac,' the djinni proudly replied. 'As you can see, my ability allows my master to stop a foe from moving for a small period of time. Don't worry, it's not permanent. I'll release you when the time is right.'

Alex didn't reply, but if his face could speak on its own, it was screaming bloody murder at Isaac.

Just as Alex started thinking of ways to get out of his current situation, another huge plasma bolt ripped through the sky. In the distance, many more plasma bolts striking the ground.

"Oh… this is just a Plasma storm," he smirked.

His smirk abruptly ended when another plasma bolt lit up the dark sky in the distance revealing a massive pillar of clouds slowly descending.

* * *

"This isn't a normal summon," remarked Ivan, whose eyes were focused on the dark skies. "I've never felt something so sinister and so powerful. The djinn put all of their emotions into it; they must be royally upset. If this is a summon we've used before, it will not be the one we have come to know and rely on." 

Sheba just shook in his arms.

The group had found a cave, etched into a rock wall, far enough away from the base of Mt. Aleph. Just as Sheba and Ivan held on to one another for comfort, Garet and Jenna did the same. Kraden was kneeling down beside Isaac, trying desperately to get him to drink a Vial, while Mia was casting Pure Ply. The only one who stood to face the elements directly was Felix. His sword and shield in hand, not forgetting Isaac's request, stood in front of Mia and Kraden.

All eyes were focused on the clouds, for now they began to dissipate, leaving behind a god-like figure clothed in armor. The creature continued descending from the sky, plasma bolts alighting its features for all to see. Cold, black, metallic armor covered the knight from head to toe, a demonic aura surrounding its body. Black wings were fully extended and to Alex's horror, the dark knight stopped moving.

Two crimson red eyes appeared, bright as suns, and scanned the world in front of him: searching for its target. Its piercing gaze fell upon Felix and the group first. Everyone froze, afraid to anger the demon god in front of them. His gaze stayed for a few moments, peering into their minds. The knight seemed to nod, signifying he was there to protect them. The gaze left them and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

'This will tick Alex off…' thought Petra as it created a small sphere of glowing yellow psynergy. The ball circled around Alex and shot into the sky. Petra was pleased as Alex was screaming insanities in his mind. The ball began pulsating, the yellow light getting brighter. 

The beacon had served its purpose as the once wandering gaze of the knight fell to the beacon and then to Alex. Its eyes lit up in acknowledgement that this was the intended target. The knight clenched its fists, arched its back and looking towards the heavens roared a blood thirsty roar. The earth below shook at the knight's actions as the sky lit up with plasma; a shield and a massive sword descending form the clouds above to be wielded by their master.

The shield was of the same material as the armor and it glowed with its own cursed aura. The sword however, was far different. An imitation of what looked liked a claymore three-hundred times its normal size. The blade was amber red, with ancient carvings adorning its surface. The hilt was scorched and blackened and the sword seemed to pulsate with power. The knight took his shield and held it to the heavens. It glowed bright yellow allowing all to see that it was a Venus adept who called him and he was awaiting the summoner's command.

Nothing… not a glimmer of psynergy… or the feeling of triumph echoed to his senses. He lowered his shield, his gaze once again turned to Isaac's group, searching for answers. His eyes fell upon Mia, who froze and for the first time in what seemed like hours; she stopped healing Isaac. She stood and looked at the knight, feeling its gaze pierce her heart.

Mia felt the knight searching for answers. She could feel its presence. To her surprise, it felt like Isaac. The gaze, the presence, everything reminded her of him. Because of this, she didn't fight the prodding voice, nor did she ask it to stop. She stood, and with pride in her eyes: welcomed it. To her it didn't feel like someone who desired to do harm; to her it felt as if Isaac was searching for a reason to live and she would die then and there rather then not be his reason for life. She didn't know why, nor cared, but she trusted the knight with all her heart.

The Dark Knight felt this: the caring, the love… the trust. His eyes looked upon her face and to him, this healer was connected to the one he searched for. The bond that she had with the one who summoned him would be unique amongst the others. Armed with this knowledge he turned to the others searching for the same emotion, the same bond. The knight found similar connections in all of them but not the one he so desired. Lastly, before turning his gaze elsewhere, the knight focused on the body of the one the healer was so concerned with, covered in cuts and bruises that varied. Blood still trickled from some of them and the knight couldn't help but feel pity for the warrior as he searched his heart for signs of the bond.

What seemed to take hours took mere moments for the knight to search the hearts of all he looked upon. When he finished with Isaac, a pulse originating from the core of the knight, radiated out into the sky, plasma tracing its path.

He found him.

The knight found the one he searched for, but was puzzled at the state he was in. Mia kneeled back down at this point and continued healing Isaac with all her strength, and the knight felt this. She was pushing herself way too far, but why, what happened that put her in this state? Again the knight was with left questions, and again he peered into the heart of the one who cared the most. He looked into the past and retraced time, watching and listening as Isaac's body was thrown and torn asunder. He followed the pain, all connected to the knight's summoner. When there seemed to be no end, an image appeared that stayed with the knight. With speed that rivaled Zephyr, the piercing gaze once again fell on Alex. The images connected: a perfect match. The knight peered into Alex's heart and was stunned at what he found. Hatred for the summoner, envy for the power Isaac had; bloodlust for the girl whose eyes only looked at him. This same girl who was now nearing death, just to save the one she so loved, the one who was already knocking at death's door.

And this man, this evil one before him…wanted them both dead… wanted everyone dead because of it…

A fury overwhelmed the knight, something that had not happened since the age of the gods. His eyes flashed, deepening in color, the sky breathed in lightning answering to his rage.

* * *

The adepts took notice to the knight's changing demeanor and once again Mia was standing, staring at the one she could have sworn was Isaac is some way. Without knowing or relenting, a question escaped her mind and the knight… heard it. 

'Who are you? Why are you hear?'

The knight again turned towards Mia, its eyes now a deep violet, glowing with compassion.

'_I am the Guardian of Jupiter. I was summoned here by the one you love and whose life now hangs in the balance. Never before have I sensed such pure love or pure hatred in the same time and space. In the honor of the one whose will is failing: I have come to strike down his foe. I am the keep of the wind's might and wielder of its fury. I am Catastrophe._'

With content filling both their beings, the knight turned and spoke to Alex, his eyes darkening into blood red.

'_You… keeper of the half Sun, heir to the tainted blood… Hear me… I was summoned by the one whose life is failing, and this is so, by your hand. Your power rivals my own. You are a worthy adversary, and you are also a curse upon this land. I can not say if by my sword your life will end. The Elements shall choose the path you will soon walk. Know this! If they bless you with life after our meeting: take heed, the one you have nearly slain, knows true power and has no rival. If blessed with life, you would best reform. Take this warning to your grave heir, the Elements to do not smile upon the living twice!'_

Alex stood, eyes wide, and a face of horror at the words of Catastrophe. A few moments had passed and Alex began to laugh, an ear splitting laugh, one that only a truly evil being could emit.

'You think I'm afraid of YOU!' his mind spat at the knight. 'My power does not rival yours, it surpasses it! You claim to be a guardian but you do not even comprehend the power that stands before you!' Alex smirked, confident that he had made his point clear.

The whole world around them darkened and the only light came from the knight's aura and the burning rage in his eyes. Alex's smirking mind turned into a fearful one.

'_Abomination! Clemency was offered and you are not worthy of such! May the Elements have mercy on you, for you will find none from me!'_

Lightning erupted throughout the sky, bursts of thunder accompanying it. The sword began glowing an eerie violet, and the knight took up his sword. Plasma radiating in all directions as he held the sword high in the air, the world around him was bending to the power of the Guardian.

'_Face the power of Jupiter, the fury of the mighty winds!'_

The wind began to howl as the sword was brought down, turned to face the ground. He held the sword and shield in his outstretched arms, both now shining a dark violet.

"Hold on everyone!" called Felix as they all tried to find something to hang on to. "This is it!"

The sword and shield began to move towards the other, sparks and plasma jumping between the two. In one swift movement the shockwave from the connecting weapons was felt all around the mountain and a bright purple ball of psynergy formed at where the two weapons collided. Within seconds the ball grew to twice its size and sparks emitted from the ball of psynergy. In moments it was moving down the length of the sword, growing and intensifying as it went. Once the ball reached the tip, it stayed for only a moment and was then rocketing towards the surface of Weyard.

As it moved through the air, plasma shot from the core and the wind and thunder seemed to announce its arrival. The world was dark and all that anyone could see was the shining ball of psynergy, falling rapidly. Within moments of its departure from the sword, the psynergy crashed into the ground, splitting and ripping apart the earth and anything else that happened to be there. The ground exploded, shooting a shock wave and forcing everyone to recheck their footing.

'So far this is just a fancy light show,' Alex mused, still confident that he'd be fine.

His thoughts began to change when out of from no where, a pyroclastic cloud shot out from the point of impact in all directions, threatening to annihilate anything that stood it is way. Its rapid approach guaranteed a painful passage, but what loomed in front of it only added to Alex's fear. A bright light emitted from the front of the cloud and an electric dragon reared its gigantic head out of the cloud and moved through the air like a snake. The dragon was massive, its teeth gleaming at the one who disturbed its rest. Within seconds the dragon was upon him and it swallowed him, and the peak with ease.

The pain was ungodly. Plasma ripped through Alex's now movable body, Petra had let go, just as it had said. As the bolts passed through him, in their wake were deep cuts, deep burns and a pain that was worse then when Mt. Aleph swallowed him. The dragon had picked him up, carrying him to Mercury only knew where. His eyes were shut tight, the pain unimaginable and yet not quite enough to force him into unconsciousness. If felt like years before the dragon slowed its pace and the pain started to subside. He felt his body being slammed into a mountain and when he opened his eyes, he had no idea where he had landed. Within moments, he shut them again. This time, darkness overcame him. Alex was nearly dead, his body was broken. His cloths, his hair, everything was scorched beyond recognition. His body had landed in a mountain range, and the force of the impact drove him into the mountain, hidden from view and buried in the rubble. His breathing was faint, his heartbeat irregular, but his vitals were holding. Alex was still alive.

* * *

Ok, so, I know I changed the writing style a little bit. I'm new at this stuff and even I noticed that the way the story is being told has changed. Let me know what you guys think, please? I know I'm not good at writing battle scenes because I've read others and they were: wow, I don't think this is a wow: but only you can tell me that, so tell me! 


	9. King of the Clans: The Lost Heir

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep reaches of my mind.

A/N: Before I forget yet again: THANK YOU to everyone who reviews. And this next thing is one of those to who it may concern deals: just so those who care know, this is basically the beginning of the real story. I thought about it and all the chapters before are like an intro, well, sorta. Gonna get longer from here on out folks. hope you enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 8: King of the Clans: The Lost Heir

Isaac's eyes slowly opened and all he could see was a white hazy mist. He was lying down; at least he thought he was, and his body felt cold and ridged. Every now and then images appeared before him; Felix looking worried, Garet looking sad, Mia in tears, but everything returned to the white hazy mist.

"Mia…" he mumbled.

"Yes, Mia. She was on the verge of death herself you know, trying to save you."

Isaac was too groggy and stiff to whip his head around to see where the voice came from. He did manage, eventually, to turn his head and look up at an old man who was standing next to him.

"Trying…?" Isaac said, "you mean I'm…"

"Dead?" replied the stranger. "I suppose the answer would be yes… and no."

Isaac was puzzled by the old man's answer.

"Confused Isaac? Well, allow me to fill you in on a few details," the man said as he bent down and held his hand over Isaac. His body began to glow and it encased Isaac as well.

"Are…you… an adept?" Isaac asked, barely able to speak.

"Yes, I am and if you wish to live then I suggest you keep still and listen to what I have to tell you."

Isaac wanted to know who this figure was, but upon feeling warmth return to his body, he decided it would be best to shut up and listen to him.

"That was an impressive summoning," said the man as his aura seemed to intensify. "It has been a very long time since someone was able to summon the real Catastrophe."

"The real Catastrophe?" Isaac's voice clearly showing interest.

"Yes, the real one. When the djinn are all linked in some way, be it by power or by emotions, they become capable of bringing forth the true forms of the summons."

Isaac was staring at the man in disbelief over what he just heard. "You mean that, all the others we've called upon before…"

"Are just remnants of their true forms. This type of summoning, what we call true summoning, is done only in times of great need and it is not the keepers of the djinn that decide this… It is the djinn themselves. You see even if their masters were to die, those whom they respected and loved, they would still not perform the true summoning.

Isaac didn't believe what he was hearing, "Then why did they do it for me?"

The old man stopped healing him for a moment and Isaac as able to sit up, much to his own surprise.

"You, Isaac, are special, as are all your friends."

Isaac's face showed curiosity as well as uncertainty and the old man responded to it.

"You and those who you call friends: are all lost links to the Second Age."

"Second Age?" Isaac questioned, "You mean the Golden Age?"

"Yes. Just like Alex, you all share a unique bloodline that has been kept secret and nurtured until it reached you and your companions.

Isaac again just stared.

"Would you like to know more about your friends and yourself?" asked the stranger.

"… Will I look at them the same way as I always have?" Isaac asked, "as my friends?"

"That is up to you. What I can tell you is your history Isaac, the legacy that you and your friends are apart of. Whether you chose to end that legacy or build upon, it is a decision that only you and your companions can make together."

Isaac gazed into the hazy mist, taking in all that he heard.

"Old man, before you tell me anything, I want to know one thing."

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will this knowledge aid in our quests?" Isaac asked.

"Which one?" the old man asked without care. "You mean the quest to rid the world of Alex and the Almarian bloodline?"

Isaac's eyes went wide, "You mean he's still alive?"

"Unfortunately, yes," replied the man, discouraged at his own answer. "He has the power of the Golden Sun to thank for that, and nothing else."

Isaac still couldn't believe that Alex survived the true form of Catastrophe.

After having his mind run around in circles he calmed down and focused solely on the man before him.

"I want to know everything. I need to help my friends, even though I won't be there with them," Isaac said to him, sadness in his voice.

The old man sighed, "Isaac, you're not dead yet. You're just close; actually, it's because of your current state that has allowed us to talk like this."

Seizing that opportunity that was put before him, Isaac finally asked what he was dying to know, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Maybe this will remind you… 'Search your heart boy!'"

"Wise One!" was Isaac's shocked reply.

"Yes, I know, I'm dead. Talk to Kraden when you see him again, he'll tell you all about it."

Isaac's head was reeling.

"Listen Isaac, there is no time for this. Once Mia begins healing you again you'll return to the realm of the living. My healing has healed your being, and she will do the rest."

"How long has she been doing this?" Isaac asked, now feeling sorry for putting Mia through so much.

"Off and on since they got you back to Vale," replied the Wise One.

Isaac thought about Mia and how much she was doing for him, 'I'll do it when I wake up, she has to know how I feel."

"I'm ready Wise One, tell me all that you know."

The Wise One nodded as he sat down next to Isaac. "Each of your friends is the last member in a slowly dying race. The bloodlines that they carry are all but spent, but they still exist and that is all that matters. The lineage still survives which means the abilities of the ancient ones are theirs to claim."

Isaac pondered over all the Wise One had said, 'if this is true, then there could be a whole other world of psynergetic abilities out there…'

"Garet," the Wise One continued, "is a descendant of the Mars Clan; his is of the noble bloodline of the Dragon Knights. They were known for their loyalty and fierceness in battle. Ivan's lineage traces back to the Wandering Mages. These people of the Jupiter Clan possessed the strongest abilities in wielding Jupiter's might. Mia, as you know, is the last true descendant of the Mercury Clan. In her, however, sleeps the spirit of The Healers of Hermes; a group of Mercury Clan members whose healing psynergy was so potent, it surpassed the healing ability of even the Hermes water. Felix is a member of the Venus Clan, heir to the power of the Gaia Knights. Similar in fashion to the Dragon Knights, the Gaia Knights were known for their ability to lead and inspire people to fight for the good of all men. Jenna is of the last of a rare sect of the Mars Clan. Her bloodline is of the Mars Maidens. They were known for their exceptional ability to wield fire psynergy and their love of the fire element. This love, earned them the nickname of the Pyrian Sisters. Sheba is of the Jupiter Clan, just like Ivan. However, she is a descendant of the Anemos, the ancient wind village that was known for their ability of prediction and their use of wind psynergy. They were also known as The Blessed Children of Jupiter, for no matter where they went or what happened to them, good fortune always seemed to follow. Piers as you know, is a true Lemurian. He, however, has a very close link to King Hydros. Piers is the last descendant of the ancient kings of Lemuria and the rightful heir to the throne of Lemuria, City of Knowledge.

Isaac took everything in with unmatched interest. 'Wow,' he mused, 'they all have some talent or special ability handed down from their people. But what about…'

"What about me?" asked Isaac whose head turned away, "why am I worthy enough to call them my friends?"

The Wise One smiled, "You, Isaac, are the direct descendant of perhaps the greatest of all adepts… Solious, King of the Clans."

Isaac's head shot back around, "What!"

"Solious was born a Venus adept, like yourself who grew into an exceptional warrior and friend. In his mid-life he stumbled upon an ability that had not been seen since the time of the first adepts of Weyard. He was given the gift to control psynergy from the four clans of Alchemy, and he did not have the Golden Sun to do this."

"That means he was…"

The Wise One nodded, "One of the most powerful adepts there ever was. Through his efforts, he was able to mend the rift that tore the clans apart during the elemental wars. He was the only adept, and king to hold the respect and admiration of the four clans."

Isaac was stunned, "How do you know this Wise One? Did you foresee it?"

"No, Solious did. Near the end of the Second Age and the Sealing of the Lighthouses, Solious called me to him. He told me everything he had learned in his many years of life. He told me the prediction of the relighting of the lighthouses, of you and your friends, my becoming the 'Wise One,' guardian of the stars, and… of his death."

"He foresaw his death?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," replied the Wise One, "and it happened just as he said it would…"

_

* * *

_

_Flashback/Time Skip_

Solious had traveled to the Mercury Lighthouse to gaze into the beacon one last time. He wanted to be at peace in his final moments. He was alone on the aerial and since the world was at peace, he didn't bring his weapons. As he stood and looked into the beacon's light a cloaked figure emerged from behind one of the statues.

"So… you're finally here," said Solious, weary of the destiny that lay before him.

"I don't understand you Solious," the figure replied. "You have foreseen my coming, foresaw your death and yet you do nothing to prevent it!"

Solious was unaffected by the man's words, he merely stood straight and tall and was proud of the path he chose.

"My sacrifice here, before the wonders of Mercury, will aid in my heir's quest to reunite the four clans. I only hope to Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars that they see my intentions and smile upon the one who will one day inherit my powers."

"You are pathetic Solious, I still don't understand how you, above all people, was crowned, King of the Clans," said the voice, greed and anger accompanying it.

"I earned my title. I earned and worked for my people's honor, respect and loyalty. Even though I will not be remembered by time, my heir will be and he will remember and smile upon my deeds and that is all I will ever need."

The cloaked figure couldn't help but laugh at Solious' words. The laugh was sinister, its voice heard all around the lighthouse.

"You… You truly are pathetic!" laughed the figure.

"You, however," continued Solious, "will only be remembered as a manipulator, a fake, one not worthy of the title: adept."

The man had stopped laughing and in anger drew his sword while Solious paid him no heed.

"You will be exposed for what you truly are and you will be killed by your own people for it. Our paths may never cross again, but our blood will one day battle for the life of Weyard."

"Enough!" yelled the man, "you will die by my sword!"

The figure ran forward and stabbed Solious in the chest, who didn't even bother to move.

"Great spirit of Mercury… Watch over my heir… Smile upon him when times… are desperate…" Solious mumbled as blood came from his mouth.

"Goodbye Solious," the figure said with a smile.

"Spirits of… the Elements… guide them… and by… their hands… may Weyard… be… safe… for all… time…" Solious had barely finished before he finally died.

The figure looked at the body with disgust, "Mark my word Solious, I will find that stone tablet, that summoning will be mine!"

_End flashback/ time skip_

* * *

By the end of the Wise One's story, Isaac's body was starting to change.

"Well it looks like our time is almost up," the Wise One said, looking at Isaac.

Isaac looked at his hand and for a brief moment, saw through it.

"What's happening?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Mia must be healing you, but that doesn't matter, listen to my final words."

Isaac was now able to stand, but every now and then his body would become transparent.

"When you awake," the Wise One said, "the Golden Sun's powers will awake with you, it will be up to you to develop them."

Isaac nodded.

"Before you go, Isaac, did you recognize the figure?"

Isaac thought a moment and shook his head in uncertainty.

"The man who killed Solious was… Almarian," replied the Wise One.

Isaac cocked his head, thinking for a moment.

"Wait, isn't Alex… Almarian's heir?"

"Correct. Almarian despised Solious with all this being. Solious had done many things throughout Weyard, I do not believe there is not a piece of land that was not untouched by his feet. His long life, allowed him to do such things."

"Long life?" asked Isaac. "You mean, his life was longer then most?"

"No," the Wise One replied. "In this day and age, the life span of adepts is short and unfulfilling. Now that the Lighthouses are once again ablaze, people will begin to enjoy extremely long lives. Think of the world as you do Lemuria; people live until their bodies' senses fail them from ages of use. You, your friends, and all adepts throughout Weyard will experience very long lives, and you will need them to rebuild Weyard."

Isaac was surprised at what he heard, "But Wise One..."

"There's not time for this Isaac," he replied. "Go to Lemuria, you will find the answers you seek there. The next time you meet Alex, you will stand a better chance then before. However, if you do not have all the pieces, the battle will end, similar to the one you just had."

Isaac's body began to fade, this time, permanently.

"All the pieces, what do you mean?" Isaac asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"That is something you need to figure out for yourself. Only until everything is in place, will Almarian be defeated. I will tell you this; seek the tablet that Almarian was talking about. You will need it before the end… May the Elements guide you, heir to the king."

Isaac smiled, and he felt himself falling. He was on the ground again, and sleep was overcoming him. As the white haze began to darken, his eyes closing, right before he was gone from that world: words, clear as day reached him.

"Spirits of the Elements, guide them. By their hands, may Weyard be safe for all time!"


	10. Awakenings, Revelations, Departure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep reaches of my mind.

* * *

Chapter 9: Awakenings, Revelations, Departure 

It was a beautiful day in the land of Contigo. A nice cool breeze and warm sunshine covered all that resided in the land. This included a rather larger crater in the side of a mountain, not far off from the Jupiter Lighthouse. It looked like a small battle zone, smoking rubble in the center and scorched ground all around it. Despite this battle scar, everything went on as it usually would. No one lived in this area and the peace and serenity were profound. It stayed this way, until a burnt hand found its way out of the rubble and reached for the blue skies above.

Alex had managed to pull himself out of his newly formed home. After what seemed like hours, he was out of the hole that bore him and lying on the scorched ground, his eyes looking towards the sky.

'Curse you Isaac…' the angry adept thought. 'I'll never let my guard down around you ever again…'

Alex's body was broken. That last attack had more power behind it then he had ever thought possible. His hair was no longer a sky blue, instead the lighting burnt it to a dark grey, his face, and any other exposed body part was speckled with shades of black.

'I need to get to Mercury,' he thought. 'I can heal and rest there. But first, I need to know where I am.'

He repositioned himself on the ground so he could get a better look around.

'Impossible!'

Looming in the distance was the Jupiter Lighthouse, a purple light glowing in the sky.

'That stupid dragon carried me all the way over here! Well, looks like I'll be staying here for a while then.'

Without even contemplating what he could possibly do next, he quickly slipped into unconsciousness, unaware of the world around him.

* * *

The darkness began to lift and Isaac felt himself in a bed, somewhere, in Vale. He slowly opened his eyes and to his great surprise, found Mia's head next to him, nuzzled into his side just enough to content the blue haired girl. 

'She looks so pretty, sleeping like that.'

Before he knew what he was doing, he put his hand on her head and slowly moved it though the strands of her silk like hair.

'She really is pretty.'

A slight movement came from Mia and Isaac immediately went into panic mode. Just as he was about to bring his hand away from her, he remembered his promise. 'No, she finds out now.'

Mia slowly opened her eyes, weary from exhaustion. She had been healing Isaac since last night when they made it back to Vale. In between her healing sessions, people would show up to check on his progress. Kyle and Dora were there almost every hour. The same applied to Felix, Ivan and Sheba. Garet and Jenna were always slightly later then that, and she could only guess why.

She smiled.

Mia was happy for them. At first she was worried that it was Isaac who Jenna had eyes for. As time went on, she was happy (and relieved) to see that it wasn't so.

'He'll find out when he wakes up,' she thought. 'I'm not going to risk loosing him again and without telling him how I feel.'

She froze.

Mia felt the warm hand on her head and as she slowly looked up, her eyes were searching franticly for a change in his appearance.

"Hi Mia," Isaac said softly, with his face slightly red.

Mia's eyes widen with joy. She could feel the tears coming, but abruptly fought off the urge to cry and hug him. She knew this moment would come, although for awhile it seemed like it wouldn't. She had promised herself that she would remain clam and lady like. She had told herself she'd get up, smile and converse with him as she checked his vitals and made sure he was fit to get up. After that she'd go call everyone and they would have a happy little reunion.

Truth be told; she got up, smiling at him who was brightly smiling back and that was all the farther she got with her intended plan. With previously unheard of speed she was hugging him tightly and crying softly into his arms.

"I thought I lost you…" she sobbed.

Isaac patted her on the head in an effort to comfort her.

"It takes more then half of the Golden Sun to get rid of me."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and held him even tighter.

'Well,' Isaac thought, 'this is as good a time as any.'

"Mia?"

"Yes, Isaac?" she replied, her eyes glossy from the tears.

This time Isaac froze, 'Ah.. NO… not now!' He was desperately trying to keep his face from looking a shade or two darker then Garet's hair and needless to say he was failing.

"Umm… well there is… something I'd… like to, uhh… like to say…"

* * *

'I wonder how Isaac is doing…' thought Felix. It was time for another check-up on Mia to make sure she wasn't going Ply crazy. It had been about a day since the fight ended and she had been pushing herself to the edge constantly, just to bring her love back. 

He had promised her that in between visits, he'd comb the area for psynergy stones, so she could keep healing him without endangering herself. 'This might be the time,' he mused, 'usually a brush with death will bring hidden feelings to the surface.' He was about to push open the stone doors to the Sanctum when he heard Mia faintly crying.

'No!' he mentally screamed, 'he can't be!'

"I thought I lost you," Felix heard Mia say.

He left out a big sigh of relief. 'Good… he's awake then.' Felix put his ear to the crack between the two doors and listened intently. 'If they're feeling the way I think they are, then there's no way in Venus that I'm going in there.'

There was a brief moment of silence and Felix heard Isaac stuttering. "There is… something I'd… like to, uhh… like to say…"

Felix grinned, 'Good… I was right after all.'

He turned around and unsheathed the Gaia Blade. There was no way he was letting anything, or anyone into that Sanctum. As he was playing a balancing act between focusing on his surroundings and listening to Isaac and Mia, he saw Ivan and Sheba turn the corner and walk towards the Sanctum.

"How is he?" asked Sheba. Her voice was shaky and by her face and Ivan's wet shirt sleeve, you could tell that she was crying. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this was somehow her fault.

"He's fine. Mia is talking to him right now." Felix replied.

Both of them sighed in relief and stepped forward to enter when Felix brought the blade up and blocked their path. "You can't go in right now."

"But why?" Sheba protested

Ivan looked at Felix and then looked towards the stone doors as if he could see right through them. After returning his gaze to Felix, who was now smiling, Ivan smiled too.

"Come on Sheba," he said as he took her hand. "Mia and Isaac have some… catching up to do," he said as his smile grew bigger. 'Boy oh boy… wait until Garet and Jenna hear about this.'

"What do you know that I don't?" Sheba asked, slightly flustered at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fill you in," was his reply as he lead her away from the Sanctum.

Felix smiled at them too, 'Well, looks like it's just me then.' He turned his ear back towards the door just in time to hear Mia's muffled cries.

"I promise you Mia, I won't let anything happen to you." Isaac said with pride in his voice.

Silence ensued and Felix could only assume that he missed the confession, but from the silence he gathered the feelings were mutual.

He took his leave from the guard post and as he walked away, he stopped. He sheathed his sword and breathed in deeply and was content. 'For the first time in what seems like a while, we are all happy. I can only imagine what will happen in nearly an hour's worth of time. Isaac and the gang will be reunited from this nightmare and hopefully it will all be over.' Felix's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shifting stone. The Sanctum doors had opened and their stood Isaac, leaning slightly on Mia for support, who was more then willing to give it. A glow seemed to encase the two, making them appear like beacons of their own. Felix smiled as they made their way towards him.

"Glad to see you've gotten over your 'blue haired fear' Isaac. Nice to know you can still walk too."

"Thanks Felix," Isaac said as he smiled back. He didn't care anymore about what would be said about them. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all he would ever care about. In a daring show of confidence, and maybe to rub it in Felix's face, Isaac pulled Mia in closer and gave her a quick peck on the check. Mia blushed and Felix chuckled.

"Glad to see things worked out for the best. Perhaps we should thank Alex for this. I'm sure glad that it's all over." Felix was confident in his statement, but his confidence was all but lost when he watched Isaac's cheerful mood turn dark and the smile that adorned his face faded.

Felix's eyes flashed at what he saw and rage once again burned in him. 'No…'

"Felix," Isaac called in a calm voice, "find everyone and tell them we are to all meet at Kraden's by nightfall. There is much to be said. In the mean time, Mia and I are going to go about the town, saying hello to everyone and begin to make preparations for our departure."

Felix's eyes only darkened for he understood what Isaac meant. Mia however, was not so sure.

"What's wrong Isaac? Why must we get ready to leave?" After witnessing and feeling the true form of Catastrophe, the thought that Alex was still alive did not cross her mind.

"We leave for Lemuria as soon as we are able. We will travel light and take only what we need to get there."

"Isaac, why?" Mia's voice pleading with him.

Isaac turned his head and looked at Mia, straight into her eyes. She studied his face, unsure of what to think. 'Why must we leave, it's not like anyone is in trouble or Alex survi… No, it can't be…He couldn't possibly be…'

Sensing her question before it ever left her lips, Isaac answered it.

"He is."

The three were silent, only the birds chirping in the trees and the slight rustle of leaves from the wind disturbed their dreadful peace.

* * *

After their silent conversation, the small group disbanded and the day went on as normally as it could. 

Isaac, with the help of Mia, had made it around pretty much of all Vale to say hi. The true reason behind Isaac's injuries was kept secret, for they didn't want anyone to know just yet that Alex was back. Dora and Kyle were thrilled to see their son alive and happy now that his heart finally overcame his shyness. It was pretty much the same with Ivan and Sheba, who also understood how Isaac and Mia felt. Jenna and Garet, on the other hand, were not so nice about it. They teased Isaac and Mia of their new found love. Garet was hounding Isaac on how long it took him, while Mia and Jenna couldn't help but giggle at Garet's upper hand on the situation. The insulting would of ended with Garet as the victor, however just as Isaac was ready to admit defeat, he saw something that turned the tide of the battle.

"Hey Garet,"

"What?" was his reply, totally confident that this was a confession of defeat.

"Now that I notice, what's that on your neck? Looks like a bite mark to me," Isaac said with a smile to rival Alex's.

"Wha… What?" stammered Garet.

By now, Mia was in on it too and she didn't show any mercy either. "Ooooo, you're right Isaac, it does look like a bite mark. What do you call them? Don't you get those types of marks when someone is being a little rough with you in terms of affection?" Mia asked him, being as cheeky as she could possibly be.

"Jenna! Help! They're making this up!" Garet pleaded with his girlfriend, as well as going red.

Jenna was about to protest. She thought that Isaac and Mia were making it up, but when she went to check his neck for evidence, her face went redder then Garet's and she lowered her head in defeat.

Jenna and Mia laughed as Garet looked at Jenna and he too followed suit and lowered his head in defeat.

"Well now," Isaac boasted, "who are the love birds now?"

The fire adepts said nothing, which was rare on its own, although their faces went redder then previously thought possible.

Isaac and Mia both laughed again as they went over to treat the wounded.

The sun was beginning to set and the group of four started making their way to Kraden's. They were just about there when Isaac felt a surge of pain rip though his entire body. He let out a yelp as he fell to his knees.

"Isaac!" yelled the three companions.

Isaac's mind was racing, 'What is this… this… power…'

"Everyone get back!" he commanded.

They stopped a few feet short of him, wondering why when his body began to glow. Without warning a rather large psynergy wave emitted from him and blew everyone off their feet. As they stumbled to get up, the next thing that met their eyes was a pillar of golden light that touched the sky, and encased in it, was Isaac. The fading sun was nothing compared to the light that was coming from Isaac as he hovered off the ground. The golden rays seemed to circle him and all they could do was watch as nature bent to the event that was unfolding before them. After a few moments the light began to fade, Isaac's feet soon returned to the soft earth and he was barely able to stand, his body looking drained.

Panting, he looked up at a worried Jenna, a wide-eyed Garet and a horror stricken Mia. As he straightened himself up, Mia had once again used her never before seen speed and was in his arms in record time. No sooner had she entered her love's embrace did she notice the rather noticeable difference in him. His body seemed, stockier, and he felt stronger. She blushed at the thought of it, but when she felt the power that was now radiating from him, she stepped back in awe and fear.

'What happened to you?' Mia thought, her eyes filled with worry.

"What just happened?" asked a very confused Garet. He too had noticed the difference in Isaac's psynergy and was stunned at the drastic change.

Loud footsteps were head as the rest of the group came charging down the path from Kraden's house. Felix was in front and his sword was drawn.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked as he sensed something new in front of him. "Isaac, what happened to…" he stopped. 'Whoa… that's Isaac's psynergy alright, but since when did it get this strong?'

Isaac was now panting only slightly, his body and senses were adjusting to the change.

"The Golden Sun…" he said, "my half of the Golden Sun has awakened."

* * *

Night had fallen upon Vale and the adepts had made their way back to Kraden's. Upon the short trip, Isaac was worried that he would not have the proper control over his new found abilities and begged everyone to keep a safe distance from him. Despite his warnings, two people flat out refused to stay away. One, obviously being Mia and second in line was Felix. 

"I see no reason to be concerned Isaac," Felix said as he knocked on Kraden's door. "Adepts control psynergy, psynergy does not control adepts."

"I agree with Felix," Mia said soothingly. "I've spent many of my childhood years reading history books about powerful adepts in Imil and not once did they mention psynergy harming or destroying their users."

"We're not gonna leave either!" shouted Sheba from behind who was joined by the others. "Isaac, if your power destroys you, then it'll destroy me too!"

Everyone cheered at Sheba's statement and Isaac couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you… everyone."

"Yes, yes, stop being foolish Isaac. You are in control, not your psynergy," said Kraden who finally opened the door. "Come in everyone, we have much to discuss."

At Kraden's bidding, they were all quickly ushered inside. The god-like glow that once encased the house was now gone and Kraden had done some rearranging since they were last there. Eight chairs were placed in a circle; he was obviously planning for this. Everyone took a seat and Kraden was the first among them to speak.

"Well, it has been roughly two days now since that storm had brought Isaac and Felix to my door. Now, two days later, nearly all of the nine heroes of Weyard have been reunited. We're only missing Piers, who may soon be joining us from what I have gathered."

Kraden looked at Isaac, who smiled.

"My Kraden, you've changed. The Wise One did quite a number on you."

Everyone in the group knew of Kraden's encounter, but no one knew of Isaac's chance meeting with him. Since he purposely did not want that known just yet, he wasn't surprised when curiously glances came his way.

"How did you know that Isaac?" Kraden asked, with a curious glance of his own.

Isaac just smiled, "As you yourself have said, things have changed. Many different events have come and gone and the result is all of us meeting here. We were meant to all be here…" he paused, his eyes looking around the room, scanning his friends. "Just as Alex was meant to live…"

Gawking faces appeared before Isaac with a nearly perfect unison of voices all shouting,

"WHAT!"

Felix and Mia were the only ones who didn't react with the others. Mia hung her head low in shame, while Felix's eyes grew dark.

Mia was disgusted. Alex, the only other Mercury Clan member alive, besides herself and once her apprentice, now seeker of Isaac's life.

"This feels so wrong," Mia began, her face still low. "Maybe if I would have seen this in him when I was training him, things wouldn't have turned out like they did."

"I disagree with you Mia," Ivan said compassionately. "If it weren't for Alex, and his meddling, we wouldn't all be here. Not only that, if it wasn't for Alex, you would have never have meet Isaac, and I Sheba. Garet and Jenna might not have ended up together either. So you can not blame yourself for your inactions. Even Jupiter adepts like Sheba and myself can not see the true future clearly. We can come very close, but no one has the power to predict things to happen as they do."

Everyone nodded and Mia smiled.

"Thank you Ivan."

Ivan smiled back and then turned to Isaac, whose face suggested he was no longer there.

'The Wise One said, that this was all predicted long before our time… Was Solious that powerful…?'

Upon noticing Ivan's confused look, Mia turned to look into Isaac's eyes. 'Hmm… He's hiding something.'

"Isaac!" Garet called and snapped him back to reality. "So Alex is still alive… fine. What do we do now?"

"Yeah!" Jenna chimed in. "We're in this together, if he is after you then he is after us."

"I agree Jenna," Ivan said, "however, there is more to it then just Alex being after the Golden Sun."

"That's right," added Sheba, "the world is also in danger."

Isaac's eyes focused on Sheba. 'She's right, there is more to it then just Alex. But how do they know that, and come to think of it, why are they here?'

"Now that I think of it, why are you here Ivan, Sheba?"

Ivan and Sheba looked at each other, their faces downcast.

"Oh… sorry Isaac, we forgot to tell you," Ivan said, his voice low.

"We were driven here by our dreams," replied Sheba.

"Dreams?" Isaac asked. "Do you think they're premonitions?"

"I don't know," was her reply. "As Ivan said, no one alive today has the power to predict the future with great accuracy but some of us are able to see versions of the future if certain events do or don't come to pass."

"So, it is possible for someone with great power to see the future accurately?"

Sheba was taken back with Isaac's sudden interest in their ability to see the future. She thought a moment, thinking of everyone and anyone who could fit the description.

"Well, I suppose. There are only two other strong Jupiter adepts in Weyard that we have come into contact with. One of them being Master Maha, but I don't think his powers are strong enough. The other person being Hamma, who I think, out of all us, stands the best chance in accurately describing the future. You also have to realize Isaac, that even when a prediction is made, events after it that was not foreseen by the adept making such a prediction would in the end, alter the prediction itself. Not to confuse you anymore, but these so called predictions do not make themselves known upon the adept's desire, but show themselves rarely, and not very often are they even accurate."

Sheba was proud of her answer, as was Ivan, but something about it made Isaac's mind do circles.

'So, it is technically possible to do such a thing. Solious must have been the strongest adept ever live if he did what the Wise One said he did.'

Ivan turned to Isaac, and again, he noticed Isaac's far away look. 'Something is up, he must know something. If he does, then why doesn't he tell us?' Ivan was about to use his mind read to find out what Isaac was hiding, but was unable to when Isaac's eyes met his.

"So, Ivan, about those dreams?"

"Oh yeah. Here, give me your hand, it will be easier to show you then it would be to explain it."

Isaac did as he was told and the dreams that everyone else had already seen, quickly flooded his mind.

"Wow, quite the dream Ivan," Isaac said as they released their hands.

"I know, but what makes this worse is that Sheba had the same dreams too."

'Strange,' Isaac thought, 'why did they both have it?'

"Well, that explains you guys," Isaac said, a smile back on his face. "The only other thing I need to be updated on would be you Kraden."

"Yes well," Kraden stuttered. "As you can see I'm younger, and I am also wiser now as well, thanks to the Wise One."

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked Isaac.

Kraden and the others were once again surprised.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Well, I was close enough to being dead that I was able to see and talk with him," replied Isaac.

Everyone was silent after that. They had known Isaac was injured, but they had no idea he was so close to leaving them for good. Mia, who was sitting next to him, leaned her head against his shoulder. Isaac leaned his head on to hers and only after they separated did the momentary feeling of depression leave as well.

"That is over and done with," Isaac stated. "What matters now are the things we do to stop Alex and rid the world of Almarian."

"Almarian?" Jenna asked. "You mean the bloodline?"

"Yes," he replied, "but there is more to it then that."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Garet. "Alex is the blood heir, killing him ends this bloodline stuff."

"Not quite Garet," Isaac replied. "There are others in this world who share a similar bond with the past just as Alex does."

'What is he getting at?' thought Ivan. 'There is defiantly something else going on, and why is Isaac hiding it?'

"Is there something we should know Isaac?" asked Kraden, who was thinking along the same lines as Ivan.

Isaac looked down at the floor for a moment, searching for the right answer to give.

"Yes, there is. However, it concerns all of us, and when I say all of us, I mean Piers as well. I know just from looking at everyone's confused and curious faces that you all want to know what I'm talking about. However, I would be doing Piers a great disservice if I were to tell you now without him being here."

"I understand Isaac." Kraden said, the attention now focused on him. "I know what its like to know something, and yet you are unsure if it is the right time to say it. What do you say everyone? Let's all go to Lemuria, I'm sure once we're there, Isaac will explain to all of us, what information he has come across."

The group looked at Isaac and then back to Kraden and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Isaac, now that we all agree we're going to Lemuria, when are we leaving?" asked Felix. His voice startled everyone, he was being rather quite and no one knew exactly why.

"We leave tomorrow, with luck around noon. Until then, I suggest we all go home and get some rest; it will be a difficult journey to Lalivero at the pace we are going to go. Rest up everyone, you will all need your strength."

Everyone got up to leave. As Kraden opened the door and lead everyone out into the night. Felix turned to Isaac, now alone in the house.

"Felix, you've been quite. What's wrong?" asked a concerned Isaac.

"Well…" Felix began. "It's about the Sol Blade."

"Oh, that's right… Were you able to recover it?"

Felix shook his head. "Yes, but the blade is now broken. Apparently, that last attack was so powerful that the lightning was able to break the sword somehow."

Isaac frowned, "Well that stinks."

"That's not all," replied Felix, "I've looked everywhere in Vale and no one has a spare blade."

"Figures," Isaac replied. "Think we can find someone to repair it?"

"Perhaps. I went over our records of our journeys and I found three places that have a decent change of being able to repair something like the Sol Blade."

"Well, at least you found something. Where?"

Felix sighed, "Well, there is a small chance that we may find someone in Lemuria to fix it. Like I said though, a small chance. Second on the list would be Yallam. There is a blacksmith there that made most of our armaments from materials we brought him. He may be able to mend the sword. First on our list and most capable, at least I think, would be Brigg's grandmother in Champa. She was the one who reforged the ancient Trident of Ankole. I'm sure that she above everyone else would be able to reforge the Sol Blade."

Isaac smiled slightly. "Well, Felix, I trust your judgment. If there is no one in Lemuria who is able to mend it, then we'll go to Champa and see if Brigg's grandmother can do it."

Felix was surprised that Isaac wasn't as angry as he was expecting him to be.

"So then," Felix said as they walked outside, "how are you going to fight?"

"Good bye boys, get a good nights rest." Kraden said as they left.

"You too Kraden," Isaac called back. "Well Felix, I'll just have to rely on my psynergy as protection. That's not a really big deal either. After all, I need to learn to tap and control the Golden Sun's powers. That way, we'll stand a better chance at fighting Alex in case he shows up earlier then what we expected."

"Can't complain there," replied Felix. If anyone understood Alex's power second best to Isaac, it was Felix. He knew that if Alex showed himself, and Isaac wasn't there, then they'd all be history. Isaac was the only one who stood a chance against Alex at the moment, anyone else, would just be as good as dead.

* * *

"Uhnnnn…" 

Alex was once again returning to consciousness. Still very tired and injured, however, now he was able to prop himself up.

'I must get to Mercury...'

Summoning what strength he had left, he focused his mind to find the Mercury aerial. In a few moments, a smirk appeared across his face and in the dead of night, he left the land of Contigo behind him.

* * *

Morning came quickly and Vale was full of activity. The summoning of Iris and Catastrophe did not go unnoticed. Soon, everyone knew about Alex's return and the truth behind Isaac's close encounter with death. Everyone was busy helping the eight companions ready themselves for the trip to Lalivero, the port town and keeper of Piers' Lemurian ship. 

"Hey did you here?" a little girl asked her playmate.

"No, what's goin on? There's so many people over there," the little boy replied.

"Isaac and his friends are leavin again."

"You mean just like last time?"

"Yup," replied the girl.

"Should we wish em farewell?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The little girl and boy rushed over to the town entrance. Although nearly two years ago, they had performed the same act, this time was a little different. The entire village was there, including Dora and Kyle. As to be expected, they were both sad to see their son go, but Dora was more willing to watch him go since Kyle was now safe and sound. Sheba, Ivan, Jenna, Kraden, Felix, and Mia were there too, last time it was only Garet and Isaac who were wished the best in their journey.

"This feels so much like two years ago," said Garet to Isaac.

"I know, but this time we're leaving with friends, instead of chasing after them."

"Was this what it was like Isaac?" asked Felix. His head was low, the betrayal of his hometown still plagued him at times.

"No, Felix. This time is far better because you guys are here with us."

Both companions smiled as everyone shouted,

"FAREWELL!"

* * *

The Mercury beacon glowed brightly against the sun and Alex, who had arrived hours before just started to feel the healing effects of the beacon's psynergy. 

'Unbelievable. I've spent at least half a day's worth of time in front of this beacon and I only feel slightly better. The exhaustion isn't as bad, but still, I should feel far better then this!'

'_Relax child. The powers of the Golden Sun are vast. You can not expect to be at your full strength in only a day's time._'

Alex was lying down and although he looked all around for the source of the voice, no one but himself occupied the aerial.

"Who are you?" Alex called out. "Where are you?"

'_Calm yourself child, I am you. I am the potential that has been locked away in your blood. I am the one who gave you wisdom and if you listen to me, I can unlock your powers and the Golden Sun so that you wield them in their entirety._'

'You are not me!' Alex mentally yelled at the voice.

'_I am you. I am your ancestor… I am Almarian._'

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this one was tough to write, don't know why, just was. Hope it wasn't too boring. R&R please. Thanks are necessary to all who review…So… THANK YOU! 

P.S. thought this would be funny to all who would read it: 163 hits on the prologue thingie and then 63 hits for the first chapter… Well, its nice to see where everyone looses interest at least.

Special thanks to Fehize for the "stuffing of the confidence." Yes it did help :-)

Special thanks goes out to Hawki too, for being the only one who is consistent with reviews: THANK YOU!


	11. The Northern Wilds

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

* * *

Chapter 10: The Northern Wilds

"Gaia!" called Felix and the earth exploded, engulfing the zombies as it did.

"This is nuts," Garet yelled as he cleaved a rat in two. "We left Vale less then a week ago, we're already nearing Suhalla thanks to 'Isaac the sprinter' and all we've been running into are these stupid rats and zombies!" As he yelled he swung his sword horizontally, cutting off the heads of several more rats.

Felix smirked at his red haired friend, as he surveyed the others. Ivan and Sheba were fending off a rather large infestation of zombie warriors with plasma, while Mia and Jenna were fighting back to back against a horde of rats. Isaac, whose control over his abilities had greatly improved since they left, was merely walking towards Felix. Zombies and rats that happened to get too close were just blown back by his psynergy barrier.

"Garet has a point Felix. These creatures are nothing compared to what we use to fight around here." Isaac said, another zombie being blown into oblivion. Felix couldn't help but thank the elements that Isaac was on their side, and not someone else's.

"I agree completely, however, even you will admit, had it not been for these weaklings, we wouldn't have made such good time. Not to mention that you wouldn't have been able to… 'test' your abilities," Felix grinned as Isaac got defensive.

"Hey, you'd try things too if you knew you had half a power house residing in you," barked Isaac who was remembering the event that occurred the day before.

_Flashback_

Isaac found himself surrounded by zombies along the shore of the Karogal. He ordered the rest of his friends to stay back, for he was going to try and tap into the Golden Sun's powers.

'How in the world do I do this?' he wondered. 'The Wise One could have at least left me a few pointers.'

Despite his internal bickering with himself, the zombies continued to advance and Isaac, deep in thought, didn't notice just how close they were getting.

'Maybe if I focus on the Golden Sun, I can harness its power and it will amplify my own…'

"Isaac!"

'Or maybe it will just work on its own and I won't have to focus on anything.

"**Isaac!**"

'Well, might as well do something before these things…!'

Just as Isaac did take notice, the group of zombies all dive bombed their target and within moments, Isaac was on the bottom of a rather large pile of zombies.

Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Sheba were all on the ground laughing like no tomorrow as their efforts to warn their leader had failed. Felix was doing his best to stifle the laughter and the very big smile that was forming on his face, but was loosing. Mia could only go red with embarrassment as her once proud love, leader and friend got his butt kicked by a bunch of zombies.

_End flashback_

"Hey, at least I'm starting to get the hang of things," grumbled Isaac.

Felix laughed, but his laughter ended abruptly when a scream from Jenna got everyone's attention.

All Felix and Isaac could do was gawk at the creatures before them.

Large, yellow birds breathed in flames cawed angrily at Jenna and Mia. There were six of them, flapping their wings and readying themselves for an attack.

Felix grunted… 'Great… a Phoenix… and it brought friends.'

Garet had just finished his handy work when Jenna screamed. He too was gawking at the angry birds, "Where did THEY come from?"

"It doesn't matter now!" called Ivan, who raised his Crystal Rod, "we all know what they're like; scare them away before things get ugly… Plasma!"

An array of lightning bolts rained down from the sky, some striking the birds, others missing them by mere inches. The strike kicked up dust and dirt and gave Mia and Jenna time to get away which they didn't dare hesitate to do.

Before the dust cleared, the angry screech of the birds was enough to tell everyone that they were in for the long haul. Within moments the adepts were in formation: Isaac, Felix, Garet and Ivan were up front with Mia, Jenna and Sheba behind them while Kraden took cover. Not one of the mighty birds fled in fear.

"Oh… boy…" Isaac sighed, as he scanned his targets. "Alright guys, there's too many of them to just charge in with swords swingin."

"Rats, there goes my fun," grinned Garet.

Ivan smiled, "Well, if you want to Garet, you're more then welcome to do so."

The birds screeched and feathers flew as the herd flew towards the group.

"So much for getting to make the first move," Ivan said as he raised his hand. "Isaac, I don't know what control you have over your psynergy, but now is a lousy time to find out… Spark Plasma!"

Again, a barge of bolts, more intense then the last came hurling down at the creatures. Smoke and dirt was kicked up once again, but this time they separated, but were still advancing. Felix saw the strategy and was quick to respond.

"Ivan, Sheba, take the one on the left. Mia, Jenna: the one on the right. Isaac, Garet… we get the rest."

Not a nod or even a grunt of confirmation was heard as the adepts sprang from their defensive positions and bolted towards their intended targets.

* * *

A week had passed and Alex was stronger then what he used to be. He was now able to go and do what he pleased, but his psynergy was still weak due to the fact that Mercury healed the body before it replenished his psynergy. He sat on the edge of the aerial thinking back to a few days ago when he once again regained consciousness and learned the truth about the bloodline he carried. He took his hand and traced the black markings that now adorned part of his face. He was no longer the same Alex he was before.

_Flashback_

"Uhnnn…."

'_Glad to see you are still of this world_,' Almarian greeted him.

Alex sat up, his face showing his discontent. No thoughts or feelings were safe from this being. All that Alex thought and felt was relayed to the entity that resided in him. He was no longer alone and he didn't like it.

'Why?' asked Alex, 'why me?'

'_That answer is simple. You are my heir, a blood relative to me. That is why_,' replied Almarian.

'What are you intentions?'

'_The same as yours: ultimate power. The Golden Sun is that power, and now you have half of it. All that remains is obtaining the other half from the boy_.'

"Isaac," muttered Alex.

Alex shimmed to the edge, looking down at everything. The water, the snow covered land, and Imil.

Imil.

His birthplace, and the only place that he once called home. Thanks to a young Mercury adept, he was given a place to live instead of the snow covered streets where his parents left him. Alex's mind wandered from memory to memory, from learning ply, to learning how to use a sword. Then, the memory of his betrayal came up, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for what he had done to Mia.

'_Ah yes, the betrayal_,' Almarian said, pride in his voice. '_I had a hand in that you know_.'

Alex's attention was now completely on Almarian and he couldn't help but feel animosity towards the being. 'Explain yourself.'

'_Gladly_,' Almarian replied. '_You see, without you knowing it, I influenced you to leave her. But do you remember what prompted you to leave?_'

Alex thought for a moment, and when he couldn't think of anything, Almarian just laughed.

'_I didn't think so. A day before you left, Saturos came to you to explain his plan of igniting the beacons in order to save Prox and Weyard. You were going to seek council with Mia and ask how she felt about the quest. You were going to join him regardless of what she said, because I awoke a small speck of the power lust that now rages through you. Saturos was much like you before that time. He wanted to save the world, not gain power from releasing the force that could one day destroy it. His intentions were noble from the start… That is… before I got to him_.'

'What?' replied Alex, 'I thought Saturos was who he always was?'

'_Of course you thought that because you didn't even see the change in yourself. By influencing him, I twisted him into what he became. Although my influence was very small, his mind did the rest. His demeanor influenced Menardi and hers affected Karst and then finally Agatio. You see my dear boy, I am like a poison that does not need to enter one's body to be felt_.'

Alex eyes darkened. 'Does that mean that I am not my true self?'

Almarian laughed, '_Don't be foolish. If I had the ability to transfer myself from one body to the next and take over my new host, there would be no need for you now would there_?'

Alex smirked, 'Then if that be the case, what is your purpose?'

'_I_ _was hoping I would one day be able to walk on Weyard once again, causing the same panic and chaos I once did… But it would seem that my dream died long ago. Instead, I have been reduced to living on in those who carry my bloodline, and to be honest, it is no fitting way to live. When I placed this curse on my lineage long ago, this is not what I had in mind. I hoped to live on for a few centuries and then be reborn in the body that I happened to reside in… However, as I have told you, I can do no such thing. So having that said, I have a proposition for you_.'

'And what would that be?'

'_Although I can not take over a body… I can fuse with it. Our spirits and minds would become one. In doing so you will obtain all my knowledge and psynergy_.'

'And what happens to you?' asked a suspicious Alex.

'_My spirit, tied with the knowledge and power I have gained over all these years will become a part of you. My intent is to give you the power you will need to defeat the ones who stand before you. You wield a power far greater then my own, and you will need every ounce of it to fulfill the prophecy_.'

'Prophecy?' Alex asked.

'_Yes, long ago in this very place, I killed a man who stood in my way of power. Before he left this world, he said that our beings would not clash again, but our blood would fight for control of Weyard. You are of my bloodline, which means the one who you must fight exists somewhere else in this world. By killing him, you will fulfill the prophecy set forth long ago and by my merging, my being will pass on, while yours will linger_.'

Alex pondered all that he heard, wondering if he should trust his ancestor, or rid his body of him.

'How do I know you are not using me like you used Saturos?'

'_You are of my blood. I am ruthless and cunning to everyone except those of my lineage. I did not harm my fellow Mercury clan members, I will not harm you. The prophecy must be fulfilled_.' Almarian fell silent, awaiting his heir's response.

'I swear to you Almarian, if you alter your bargain, you will wish you have never been born. My powers are my own, and if you even try to take them, they will lash back at you and purge my body of you,' Alex said, firm and unrelenting.

'_You won't have to worry about that, as I said, my being will be lifted from this body, but my skills, knowledge and power will remain_.'

Alex laid back down, looking at the beacon. 'Fine… do what must be done.'

'_As you wish. Remember, my powers will be yours, and they will make themselves known to you once the fusion process in complete. It will take some time, and after that I will no longer be able to speak with you, my being will be gone, and you will take its place. Use these gifts wisely. I did not spend thousands of years in hiding to hand over my abilities to be used by the incompetent_,' Almarian said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

'I'll make you proud ancestor.'

A blinding light enveloped the aerial and pain beyond reason encompassed Alex once again. He could feel the fusion taking place, Almarian's wisdom and power were transferred to him while he felt the spirit within him leave. The world around him went black, and all he could remember was Almarian's last words.

'_You are heir to a great power, and rightful owner of the Golden Sun. Use your powers of corruption to become what you were born to be, the greatest adept of all time!_'

_End Flashback_

Alex looked towards the sky, he felt different, but still roughly the same as he did before. The powers and abilities that Almarian promised him had made themselves known, and Alex grinned.

"The time has come to acquire my rightful place in this world. I will go to Mars to replenish the rest of my psynergy. After that… Solious' heir will die by my hands, but first, I will find you Isaac. I will find you, take the Golden Sun and kill your friends. I'll keep you alive until the end, and then, I will rid this world of you."

Alex's sinister laugh was heard throughout the lighthouse, a small flash of light flooding the aerial and Alex, heir of Almarian vanished from sight.

* * *

"Flare Storm!" called Jenna as she slashed at a Phoenix. The bird dodged the blade, but was caught in the fire. It howled and fell to the ground, wounded, but not dead. Taking this moment to catch a breath and allow Mia to heal them, she looked around to see how the others were doing. The battle was not going well.

Since the beginning the Phoenixes had the upper hand the entire time. For awhile, things were looking up. Mia and Jenna were throwing all kinds of psynergy at it and when there was an opening, they took turns unleashing their weapons' specials. Ivan and Sheba were in the same position, following the same strategy. Garet, Felix and Isaac on the other hand, were not faring as well.

"Felix, Garet, hit them hard! I'll cover your backs!" yelled Isaac as the potent barrier sprang up around them. For awhile, this worked, with the birds angrily attacking the barrier while Felix and Garet hit them with what psynergy they could. Two Phoenixes fell at once, and things were looking up. Then, however the remaining two instantly cast Regan Dance, and the two fallen birds were back up, eyes blazing.

"Not good," remarked Felix. "This will take forever, and we don't have forever to fight."

"Any suggestions Isaac?" called Garet after his Cloud Brand unleashed Raidan's Wrath.

Isaac looked around, and noticed Mia and Jenna were falling back. Ivan and Sheba were still holding their ground but barely.

"Felix, go aid Ivan and Sheba. Garet, protect Mia and Jenna."

"But then you'll have no one to attack for you," called Garet who just cast Liquifier.

Fire psynergy enveloped him and in an angry blast, beams of molten lava shot towards one of the birds. It burned and cut its way through the flesh, but the Phoenix merely cawed in anger and lashed back.

"My barrier will hold, and I'll cover you guys until you reach the others, now go!"

Not wanting to leave Isaac without any means of attacking, but not wanting to risk loosing the others, they charged towards their friends. As Isaac promised, barriers around Felix and Garet safeguarded them until they reached the others.

'Good, now they're over there, I won't have to worry about them. Felix and Garet will even the odds,' thought Isaac. 'Hmm… Maybe if I lead these four away, I can use my psynergy without risking hurting the others.'

As if sensing his thoughts of running, the four Phoenixes charged at him again, two attacking, while two focused beams of energy towards him. Isaac turned tails and took off for a larger clearing, hoping that the birds would follow.

* * *

"Glad to see you joining us Garet," called Ivan as he unleashed yet another Plasma attack. "These stupid things just won't quit."

"I know, that's why I'm here." He smiled, "Now that there is just one…"

Without another word, Garet ran towards the Phoenix. He got close enough to take several quick and successful swings at the bird before being blown back by a gust from its wings. Ivan and Sheba both cast Impact on Garet and he charged again. This time, he swung low, catching the bird in the leg and sliced if off. It fell to the ground, screaming and furious, but was silenced by Garet's sword with a quick jab into the creature's chest.

"Well, that was easier then I thought. Come on, let's go help Felix and the others.

* * *

"Felix!" called Jenna, as he was blown back in much the same way that Garet had been.

Mia rushed up to him and cast Ply while Jenna, now angrier then before cast Dragon Fume. The attack burnt the Phoenix into a crisp while enraging it even more. The bird of life charged at the group and with a quick flap of its wings, sent Jenna, Mia and Felix flying. They landed several yards away and as they struggled to get up, the bird was already charging again. Just as the Phoenix got too close to attack, Felix caught sight of Garet out of the corner of his eye. 'Good, they must have finished off the other one. I hope he picks up on this.' Felix raised his hand and glowed yellow, "Odyssey!"

The attack hit its mark, as the Phoenix was snared in the mesh of swords. Felix drew his blade and charged at the bird, with him, the massive sword that would finish the attack. As Felix had hoped, Garet spotted him and followed right behind with his own sword glowing, Raidan's Wrath following close behind. Felix connected with his sword and rolled out of the way as the psynergetic sword hit its mark and stunned the Phoenix. Garet charged in and Raidan was unleashed, finishing the bird.

"Now that was close," panted Ivan. He smiled and looked at Sheba, "you okay?"

"Yeah, hey Mia, could you cast Pure Wish?"

"Sure," she replied.

Mia's body began to glow and everyone in the group felt their health and strength return. As Mia healed everyone, Kraden came out of hiding and walked up to them.

"Good job everyone!"

"Thanks Kraden," replied Jenna. She turned to talk to Sheba but froze in place as she saw the bodies of the downed creatures stir.

"That's Regan Dance…" murmured Felix. "But how, we killed all…" He stopped and turned, frantically searching for Isaac. When he didn't find him, he turned to the group.

"Isaac, where is Isaac?"

Everyone looked worriedly as they searched for their leader. As panic really started to set in, the Phoenixes that were dead, were back to life and flying off into the distance. In that same direction a loud explosion sounded and a small shockwave ripped through the earth.

"Isaac!" cried Mia, and they all tore off in the direction of the blast.

* * *

'How did I just do that?' thought Isaac as the birds got back on their feet.

A few moments ago the Phoenixes all charged and somehow broke through Isaac's barrier. Right after the barrier fell, Pyroclasm ripped through the ranks and sent the birds backwards and in a daze.

'All I remember thinking was Pyroclasm and it appeared, but I don't have any fire djinni attached to me and I'm not of the fire element…'

'Isaac, can you hear me? It's Flint.'

'Flint? Are you guys all right? Haven't heard from you in awhile now,' Isaac replied.

'I know, sorry for not being able to talk to you sooner. The summonings we all performed knocked us all out good. We won't be back and in normal condition for awhile, so you're going to have to deal without any of us as backup. We can stay junctioned to you and lend you our power, but we don't have the strength to fight on our own, not now anyway.'

'That's okay' replied Isaac, 'just glad to see you're safe. Flint, now that I have the chance, do you know how I was able to cast a fire psynergy?'

The two other birds that were attacking the rest of his group joined up with the others. Isaac was now completely surrounded, six on one.

'Well,' Flint replied, 'the Golden Sun may have something to do with it. The Golden Sun is the combination of the four elements. Since you only have half of it, I wouldn't be surprised if you could control all the elements to a degree. That degree however, depends on how much of your Golden Sun has awakened.'

'I see, thanks Flint. Get some rest; we may need you later on.'

'Don't worry Isaac, we intend to.'

Flint's image disappeared in Isaac's mind and he was left alone to focus on the threat around him. 'Well now, this evens the odds. Let's see just what psynergy I can control.'

The barrier was back up, and just in time too, four of the six creatures attacked and nearly broke through again. This time, Isaac applied a bit more psynergy to make his shielding stronger. 'Let's try this…'

"Spark Plasma!"

The familiar barrage of bolts came down hard, striking all of his enemies. The Phoenixes fell back and regrouped.

'Interesting,' mused Isaac, 'I can wield Venus, Mars, and Jupiter… I wonder if Mercury is included in the package.'

He raised his hand towards the angry creatures and it glowed a soft blue... "Ice Missile!"

Blankets of ice spires came raining down on the Phoenixes, the screams of pain were like the cries of the dead, ear splitting and terrifying.

'This is getting good…'

As things finally looked like they were coming to an end, Felix and the rest of the group got close enough to the battle to get the birds' attention.

"Bad timing," said Ivan readying his rod.

"Mia, once these things bare down on us, try to find Isaac to see if he needs healing," Felix commanded.

Before anything else could have been said, the birds all turned and charged towards Felix.

"Ready yourselves!" called Kraden, who ducked behind a bush.

Just as the Phoenixes were a sword's length away, Spark Plasma, Flare Storm, Ice Missile and Stone Spire attacked all the birds at once. The creatures were blown away from Felix's group and after what looked like a rather painful experience, the birds dropped. Felix, Garet and Ivan, walked cautiously forward and stabbed the creatures, to make sure that they were indeed dead.

"Who did that?" asked Sheba.

"Well, I didn't cast Flare Storm," stated Jenna.

"And I'm pretty sure, I didn't use Ice Missile," added Mia.

The group thought for a moment as Felix and the others finished up. Once they were all back together they began searching for Isaac, which didn't take long.

"Isaac! Are you alright?" called Garet as he spotted his friend.

"What's that?" asked Sheba.

"What's what?" replied Garet.

"Looks like Isaac has learned something new about the Golden Sun," smiled Ivan.

As they approached, they all looked in awe as four different psynergys circled Isaac. The flame like energy danced from head to toe and each was aligned with one of the four elements. They circled and sometimes all of them combined in places to form a golden light but as soon as they came together, they separated. As they neared him, the energies died down, and the aura dissipated.

"Learn something?" asked Felix

"You could say that," replied Isaac with a smile. "You know, this looks like a good place to spend the night."

* * *

The sun was setting and the group was exhausted. As the sun went down, Felix managed to get a fire going, and they all gathered around the flames, breathing sighs of relief that the battle went the way it did.

"Now that its over, where do you think those Phoenixes came from?" asked Garet

"Beats me," replied Jenna.

Ivan stared into the fire, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind Ivan?" asked Sheba.

Ivan continued looking into the fire, not saying anything. After a moment or two, he turned to look at Sheba.

"Its just like Isaac said, we often fought strong monsters in the plains of Tolbi. Now… Phoenixes are not what I had in mind, but why were they so far away from Magma Rock? I thought those things needed to stay around heat in order to live, apparently not though."

Sheba looked into Ivan's eyes, soothing and compassionate.

"Don't worry yourself so much about it," she said as she snuggled up to him. "If it's one thing I've already learned on this quest, don't worry about something you can't influence."

She smiled and kissed Ivan on the check.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The skies were black that night, speckled with small dots of light, shining all around them. Isaac was sitting away from the fire, his eyes and his mind within the stars.

'There is so much we have to do yet. I wonder what the Wise One meant when he said we would be the ones to rebuild this world…'

His thoughts were disturbed when Mia came over and sat next to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Just like old times huh?"

"Sure is," Isaac replied. "Although, I'll admit, I like these times better then before."

"Yeah, last time we were out like this, we were chasing Saturos and Menardi to the Venus Lighthouse." Mia put her arms around Isaac and squeezed tight. As she savored the moment, Isaac's mind still wandered.

'She's right… Last time we were after Saturos and Menardi. I wonder if they were good people before Alex got to them. I wish I could give them that chance, to make up for what they…'

Isaac's thoughts halted instantly. He stood up so quickly that Mia was thrown back.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

Isaac held out his hand to silence her, and by this time Felix and the others noticed the event taking place.

"Isaac, what is it?" asked Felix, as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Isaac shut his eyes for a moment and purple psynergy enveloped him.

Ivan was taken back, "he can sense psynergy now more accurately by using our element…"

Sheba was also surprised, "does that mean he has every type of psynergy we know at his command?"

While pondering their thoughts, Isaac's psynergy stopped. His eyes opened, half stunned, and half glad.

"I don't believe it…" he said.

"What is it?" asked Mia, unsure of what to expect.

"They're… alive."

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya go. To all those who noticed, sorry for all the typos in the last chapter, can't believe I left that many. Guess I'll just have to go back once this is all over and perfect everything. R&R PLEASE! 


	12. Isaac's Judgment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

A/N: Sorry for this one being so short… I promise I'll make it up in the next one.

* * *

Chapter 11: Judgment of the Wilds 

"There's a new way to Lalivero?" asked Isaac?

"Yes sir," replied the shopkeeper. "Instead of goin south through the desert, you can head east from here. It's just been recently traveled, and there's no actual route per say, but there is a quicker way there. You and your lot leave now, you may make it there by nightfall."

"Thank you," replied Isaac.

The group stopped at Suhalla early in the morning to restock their supplies and get a descent meal. They didn't stay long, because of Isaac's sudden interest in the new route. The night's events were left alone at that point in time. Mia, Felix, and Ivan had all tried their own, 'methods', at figuring out what Isaac meant when he said "They're alive." Somehow, he resisted Mia's pleading and the 'puppy eyes' as well as Felix's excuse at 'second in command,' and the right to know. What surprised everyone was that Isaac was able to resist Ivan's mind reading ability and after that, they all basically gave up. Nothing more was said on the matter as they made their way out of Suhalla. It wasn't until they were about an hour's worth of time away from the town did Isaac begin speaking about the night before.

"Sorry about last night everyone," Isaac said, slightly embarrassed at his outburst.

"Ah, it's alright," replied Garet, "it's not like we haven't seen stranger things."

"Although I will admit," smiled Kraden without missing a beat, "I never thought I'd see Mia being thrown to the ground like that, and by you of all people."

Everyone in the group smiled wide, while Isaac just lowered his head.

"Umm… yeah, about that… Mia… sorry…"

The laughter that everyone managed to stifle before came out now.

"It's okay Isaac," Mia giggled. "Besides, since I first started traveling with you, I've learned to expect the unexpected."

To prove her point, she mumbled something that Isaac couldn't hear and before he knew it, he was soaking wet courtesy of Douse. Once again, laughter tore at the group and Isaac, not wanting to be outdone, mumbled something of his own. This got Mia's attention, but to no avail as Carry took effect. She squeaked at being lifted and moved about. Once her feet came back down to the ground, she looked around wildly for the one who was to receive her 'gift of thanks' but was surprised to find that Isaac had literally vanished. Felix just shook his head and with a smile pointed in the direction that Isaac ran.

"Thank you Felix," Mia responded, a wide grin adorning her face and she too took off running to find and 'thank' her love for the ride.

As Mia ran off into the distance, Ivan figured it was safe to converse with Felix.

"You know, those two are starting to remind me of Garet and Jenna." Ivan quickly turned around to make sure his comment wasn't overhead. To his relief, Jenna, Sheba and Kraden were all talking.

"I know," Felix replied, "but you have to admit, that just means all the more entertainment for us."

Ivan smiled as he turned around again to see if he could see Garet. 'Odd,' he thought, 'Garet is usually close to Jenna, I wonder why he isn't this time?'

Garet, who was farther back behind everyone, was reminiscing.

'We sure have come along way,' he mused. 'I just hope things are as peaceful as they are now after all of this is said and done. I really don't want to have to destroy anyone again like we nearly did Jenna's parents. Or the time we fought…' A familiar feeling came over him and he was pulled away from his thoughts. His head darted up and his eyes scanned the world around him. 'That psynergy… It's faint but…But we… They couldn't have…' His eyes widen as he finally put two and two together.

"Felix! Wait up! I know what Isaac was talking about!"

* * *

Isaac stumbled as a very weak Ice Missile hit him in the back. This was the first time that Mia and he engaged in a playful fight. 

'Odd', he thought as she took her mace and attempted to tap him with it. 'As strange as this is for the two of us, I can't help but enjoy it all the more. I want to see what she can do and equally show her what I can do.' He paused for a moment while searching for her presence. 'Like we're trying to prove our strength to one another.' His momentary lapse in attention earned him a soft but sturdy bonk on the head.

"Ouch," he chirped as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry, Isaac, as weird as it sounds, that was sort of fun," replied Mia who was smiling brightly.

Isaac smiled back as they walked towards what looked like the beginning of a clearing. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel love, and pride for the girl who walked with him. He knew Mia was very gentle and kind, and would be the last one in Weyard to raiser her voice. However, like him, she too had a rough side. It almost never came out, her kindness and compassion was all that he ever saw in her eyes. At times, however, he saw the fierce determination that drove her to protect those who could not protect themselves. Regardless if she purposely hid this or not, Isaac was thrilled to know it and he loved her all the more for it.

The two adepts walked through the brush like terrain and within moments they were standing in a small open field before the base of a mountain. Isaac took a few steps forward before stopping abruptly and Mia nearly walked into him.

"What's wrong Isaac? Why did you stop like that?"

She couldn't see it, but his face was stern. 'They're here.'

"Mia, stay close… We're no longer alone."

Mia's eyes flashed in fear, but she held her Righteous Mace tightly and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

The world around them was deathly quiet. Not even the sounds of the creatures around them could be heard, almost as if time itself had frozen. Nothing stood between the edge of the woods and the base of the mountain. They were already slightly away from the edge of the tree line and they were completely exposed on all fronts.

'This isn't good…' thought Isaac. 'We have no cover now that we're out in the open and retreating isn't an option… He would never allow it.' Isaac looked over his shoulder and then at Mia who was ready for what was coming, even though he could still sense her fear. They etched slowly forward into the open plains, nothing but the sounds of their feet against the grass could be heard. As Isaac began to wonder if it was just paranoia, a crack from a branch being stepped on was heard behind them. They both whipped around with Mia in a defensive position and Isaac ready to call upon his psynergy.

Two figures emerged from the wooded area. Both wore old tattered cloaks, nothing on them or about them gave any hint to who they were. They walked slowly towards the couple, and any normal person would be searching frantically for something about them they gave away their identities. Isaac, however, didn't need physical features in order to know who someone was.

"So… Come to finish what you started eh?" called Isaac, his voice unrelenting.

"No," replied a male voice. "We've come for something else."

Mia was shocked, "That voice!"

"We've suffered through hell itself to be here now, and all that we ask is that you hear us out," said a female voice.

The figures stopped. They held themselves with pride, but Isaac detected something else.

'They're… ashamed," he thought. "Almost as if they feel they do not belong here.' Isaac stepped forward and ushered to Mia to lower her mace.

'What has happened to them, to put them in such a state…'

Mia looked confused but sensing something similar to what Isaac felt, she lowered her weapon.

Before anything else was said, Garet came charging out of the woods at a frantic pace.

"We beat you before! We'll do it again!" he yelled as he took up his sword.

His sudden appearance startled everyone and before the figures could react, Garet swung his sword in an attempt to end it before it began. The figure he targeted stepped forward just enough to avoid the brunt of it but was cut in the back none the less and was forced to the ground.

"Now I'll finish what we started!" He brought his sword up and was about to bring it down for the finish when the blade was stopped instantly by a barrier.

"That is enough Garet," called Isaac, his body glowing.

Everyone was now there. They caught up with Isaac and Mia once they heard Garet's reasoning, and they all stared at Isaac in disbelief.

"But these guys are Saturos and Menardi!" yelled Jenna, still angry at them for what they did to her long ago.

Garet was beside himself, "Why are you protecting them? They kidnapped Jenna and Kraden and started this whole mess remember!"

"Saturos!" called Menardi as she rushed over to his fallen body. She removed the hood on her cloak and quickly took of his. The wound wasn't fatal, but would be if it wasn't treated.

"N…No… Menardi… stop," was all Saturos could say.

Everyone's eyes were now staring at the two people who everyone presumed dead.

"But Saturos you could…" the fear in her voice was apparent, but he didn't give her time to say anything else.

"Menardi… This is how it must happen. The Wise One showed us mercy, and spared us from our fate. If Isaac does not deem us worthy of that gift… then it won't matter if this wound is healed or not."

His words were like ice, and the group was stunned at what they heard. Isaac on the other hand was appalled at what was before him. Saturos struggled to look up and in an act that silenced the world itself… he crawled towards Isaac. Slow, and painfully, he made his way to his last hope. Like a child who desperately needed its parent for help, he etched ever closer to his salvation or final demise.

Garet however, was still lost in his rage. "I'll destroy you for taking Jenna from me!" He picked up his sword again and was about to strike Menardi when once again he found himself unable to, this time, he was stopped by Felix.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"**SILENCE!**" bellowed Felix, a fire never before seen in his eyes.

Everyone froze at Felix's outburst; no one had ever seen him truly angry before. He wrenched the sword out of Garet's hands like it was nothing and threw it to the ground.

"I know Saturos better then anyone here, with Menardi being the exception! Not once, in all the years I've spent training with him did I see him in this state, the position he is in now! I think he has earned a chance for talk!" Felix's words cut hard and deep and the silence was broken by Menardi's soft cries.

"Please… hear us out. Just this once…"

Isaac was stunned, never before had he seen Saturos truly begging for mercy and Menardi showing weakness. They didn't even look like themselves anymore, not the angry, evil looking villains they chased throughout Angara. They looked, broken and frail, like rag dolls that were played with too many times. He could feel the weakness in their psynergy.

'By the elements… They've been fighting death since the last time we saw them… But they said the Wise One spared them… Why didn't he heal them? Unless he knew we would meet and then I would…'

It took mere moments for what he thought in his mind to register and instantly he began walking towards him.

"Please, Isaac… Show us mercy… We were not ourselves…" Saturos begged.

"Why should I? Did you spare those you hurt, even killed?" asked Isaac, anger in his voice.

"I understand… Please, if this is what you so desire, take me instead, allow Menardi to live…"

"No!" cried Menardi who rushed to Saturos' side, shielding him. "If you deal us our just reward, you will deal it to us both, one can not take the blame from the other."

"But Menardi, it was I who allowed the curse to seep into you…"

"I don't care," was her reply. "It started with you, but I allowed it to take me as well. I am just as guilty. My sister and Agatio have already accepted their fate, so I shall accept mine… with you."

They fell silent, awaiting their punishment. Isaac stood above both of them, his face, unreadable. Mia was in tears, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Something has changed them, they are not who they once were… Please Isaac…'

Isaac raised his hand, his body began to glow. Mia turned away, not wanting to accept Isaac's decision but understood the reasoning for it. Garet on the other grinned and although no words were spoken, Isaac could see that Garet was happy to see them go. Felix was the opposite; a hint of sadness adorned his eyes, almost pleading with Isaac to go back with his judgment. Jenna and Sheba were unreadable, for they did not know what to think now that they saw them like this, in their final moments. Kraden and Ivan were silent, their heads bowed, knowing full well what was coming. Menardi saw the event unfolding, and repositioned herself to look into Saturos' eyes.

"He's going to end it isn't he?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I suppose it is what we deserve," she replied, sadness in her voice.

"Menardi, be happy. We were allowed to spend these last few years together. I am proud to die by his hand, not only that, proud to accept my punishment, and accept it as myself, instead of what I was. We were born free… and finally after so long, we will die free."

A smile found its way on the Mars adept's face, and although his female counterpart was crying softy into the ground beside him, he was happy. Proud to die by her side, thrilled to have been given a second chance, and above all, honored to die free at Isaac's hand. The world glowed bright, and they could feel themselves slipping away. Darkness began to consume them and Saturos, with all the strength he had left, looked up to meet Isaac's fading gaze.

"Thank…you… for setting… us… free…"


	13. City of the Ancients

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

A/N: Well, here's that chapter I promised. Hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 12: City of the Ancients 

The rest of the journey to Lalivero was done in haste. When they finally reached the small town, there was quite a ruckus from the villagers with letting them in, but after Isaac spoke with Faran they were permitted to enter. Isaac, Mia, and Faran were tending to the injured while the rest of the group stayed at the inn.

"I still don't understand why he let them live," barked Garet. "Even Faran was against allowing them inside the town walls."

"What did you expect?" asked Ivan. "They wrecked havoc in this place the last time they were here. However, Felix, Mia, Kraden and I respect Isaac's decision to spare them. I'll admit, I was convinced he would do just the opposite, but I'm glad he didn't."

"That suits you, I would of killed them," replied Garet.

Felix was in the corner listening to the two of them bicker and he stood up at Garet's last remark. He had enough.

"Garet, shut it, and do so now if you value your ability to talk," growled Felix.

The red head was taken back by his friend's sudden aggression but reluctantly found a seat and continued bickering to himself.

"I understand you wanting them gone, but I told; I've never seen Saturos beg for mercy. Menardi was crying, what else must I say to you that shows that something rather horrible has happened to them both?" Felix was almost shouting, his anger getting the best of him. "I've spent my younger years living in Prox and if it wasn't for those two I would be dead, along with Isaac's father and my parents. I think they deserve a second chance, or is my life not worthy enough of as a reason?"

Everyone fell silent, as right as both Garet and Felix were, Felix was more so. The silence would have continued but Sheba walked in, looking abandoned and confused.

"Are you alright Sheba?" asked Kraden who was listening to the whole argument.

She looked around the room and then seated herself next to Kraden, her eyes clearly showing she was lost.

"I don't know what to think now. I always thought Saturos and Menardi were bent on obtaining power, but seeing them now… They don't even look like themselves, at least the people we knew. What if… what if something made them into what they were? What if they were telling the truth...?"

"Well, there is only one way to know for sure," Kraden said, looking at the others. "We have to wait to see what they have to say for themselves. Isaac is the most powerful adept in Weyard now; even Alex may not be as strong as he is. Such control over one's abilities shows that he or she is wise and understanding. If Isaac spared them, then there is a very good reason for it."

"I guess so…" replied Sheba. She turned to look at Ivan who smiled, and a slight smile found its way to her face as well.

"What do you think Ivan?" she asked.

"I am thinking along the same lines as you Sheba," he replied. "Isaac, Garet, Mia and I spent nearly a year chasing those two. They started everything, the unsealing of the lighthouses and the kidnapping of Kraden and Jenna. Eventually, they even took you… If anyone was to be in the situation that Isaac was in and then to turn around and spare those same people who started it all, then Isaac sees something we do not. To be honest, if whatever it is they have to say is truthful and deserving, I may even forgive them for kidnapping you."

The group was silent after that, everyone thinking to themselves, all asking the same question.

* * *

The small port of Lalivero was bursting with activity, but not the normal hustle and bustle. Word had spread very quickly that the demons had returned, the ones who took Sheba and injured so many in their desire to reach Babi's Lighthouse. It took all of the Tolbi soldiers stationed in Lalivero to keep the peace, and to keep revengeful citizens away from Faran's house. Faran and Isaac were acting as guards and Mia was busy healing Saturos and Menardi, occasionally asking Isaac for psynergy. 

"The town's people are getting very rowdy Isaac," said Faran as he looked out the window. "I don't know how much longer the soldiers from Tolbi will be able to keep the peace."

Isaac sighed. 'I know they have a right to be angry, but this is crazy.'

"This is getting out of hand Faran," he replied. "You showed restraint and understanding when you allowed us in, why are they lashing back like this? Are you not as respected as you once were?"

It was Faran's turn to sigh. "As far as I know, I am, but the reason they are so angry is because of Sheba. They took her from here after all. They all love her, and I suppose each one of them feels like a brother or sister to her."

Isaac frowned, "Well, since you put it that way, I suppose I can see why things are the way they are."

Silence fell upon the two leaders as they both contemplated their next moves. Faran broke the silence, asking the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why did you spare them, Isaac?"

Isaac looked at the two beds holding the Mars adepts, compassion and anger flowing through him.

"I believe that these two are just a small example of a much greater evil. I think they were somehow manipulated into doing what they did. Influenced long ago and their actions were guided by something they could not sense or see for themselves."

Mia stopped her healing temporarily to look at Isaac.

"Is that what you truly think?" she asked.

"Yes. As I healed their bodies just enough in order to sustain the trip to Lalivero, I read their unconscious minds and found… strange things. It's hard to explain, but the best way I can put it is that I wasn't able to read them entirely; instead I got something of a jumbled summary of their pain. All I can say for sure is that they were not themselves when they started their quest… and I want to know why."

Mia smiled as she went back to her healing and Faran looked at Isaac in agreement.

"If what you say is true, and these two were just puppets being manipulated, then I can forgive them for what they have done. No one whose will is taken from them deserves to be punished for actions done by their hands, but not their will."

"Well spoken Faran," said Kraden who had been listening before he walked in. "Quite the attention we have been receiving. I must apologize; I didn't think there would be such hatred for two people on their deathbeds regardless of what they have done in life."

"I know… Isaac, you have come to use the ship, have you not?" asked Faran.

Isaac looked at him and was slightly surprised.

"Why yes, how did you know that?"

"I didn't think you would have come back so soon after you finished your quest. Piers came by quite some time ago and told us everything that had happened. He also asked if we would tend to his ship and keep it in port in case you ever needed it."

"How did he get back to Lemuria then?" asked Kraden. "He had only one ship with him that I know of."

Faran nodded. "He said that after he left Vale, he took his own ship and searched for Isaac's off the coast of Contigo. He lucked out he did, found the thing within a day's search. He towed it back here and left his ship in port, while he took Isaac's."

Isaac smiled. "Glad to see Piers thought ahead."

Kraden nodded, "Yes indeed… Wait, how did you know the ship was even here in the first place, Isaac?"

He smiled, "Well, awhile ago, when we were still rebuilding Vale, a messenger bird came and dropped off a letter from Piers. He was just leaving Lalivero and explained to me that there was a ship here waiting for us in case we ever needed it. I didn't know he actually went looking for my ship, but I'm glad he did."

"So am I," replied Kraden. "By the way Faran, what are the chances of the ship being ready to sail?"

Faran walked towards the window looking outside, thinking about everything that Piers had asked to be placed in the holds.

"Pretty good I would wager. Piers had us stock the ship with the essentials; grains and other foods that are non perishable. The only thing you may have to take on board is fresh water. Other then that, you should be ready to sail. Ah, here… the black orb. He gave this to me to give to you when you were ready to set sail."

Faran walked towards a table with various items on it, and from a jar, retrieved the black orb. He walked back to Isaac and gave it to him.

"Thank you Faran, for all of this."

"I should be thanking you and Felix. You took care of Sheba, and for that we are all very grateful."

A stone came flying through the window and missed Kraden by mere inches.

"You were saying?" asked Kraden, a bit shaken.

Faran ran to the window to look out side, his face conveyed what he saw.

"It would seem that the villagers will force you to leave sooner. I'm sorry, but we must make our way to the building that is keeping the ship."

"How?" asked Mia. "I've healed them enough to travel somewhat, but how will we make it to the port without risking their lives?"

"There is a secret passage to the port from here," replied Faran. He walked over to the corner of his house, removed the rug that adorned the floor and as he said, there was a trap door. "You can take this and make it there in one piece."

"Thank you," Isaac said. "Kraden, hurry back to the inn, but don't draw too much attention. Get the others and have them make their way to the port. We'll be waiting for them there."

Without wasting any time Kraden was already out the door, and making his way to the inn. Isaac cast Carry on Saturos and Menardi and as they made their way down the hatch, Mia thanked Faran again before following them.

* * *

The adepts all made it to the building that housed Piers' ship. They were a bit surprised to see that he had left them the one with the Anemos wings, but were glad none the less. They nearly lost Garet to the angry mob as he stumbled over some rope and fell flat on his face. Thanks to Faran's stalling, however, Garet was able to get back up, and race off to the already moving ship. He nearly missed when he jumped, but was helped aboard by Felix. 

"Well, that could have been worse," said Ivan as he looked back at a very angry mob.

"I just hope Faran will be alright," replied Jenna as she went to check on her boyfriend.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," added Sheba. "Seeing me aid the ones who kidnapped me, silenced many, but apparently some were just too lost in their rage to let it sink in."

As they made their rounds to check various areas of the ship, Felix went to the tiller to speak with Isaac. Mia was already with him, standing close to her captain.

"Well, that wasn't too bad…" Isaac said to Mia.

"Yes, I suppose things could have gone better, but given the end result, I think things have turned out just fine."

She looked at Isaac and smiled and they were about to enjoy a kiss when Felix appeared.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Felix, a smile on his face.

"N..No…not at all," Isaac hastily replied, blushing slightly while Mia turned to hide her very red face.

"Sorry about that Isaac, but I'm worried about Garet."

Isaac and Mia's embarrassment vanished instantly.

"Is he alright?" asked Mia. "The villagers didn't injure him did they?"

"No, it has to do with how he feels about Saturos and Menardi," replied Felix.

All went silent as the ship slowly moved away from the port and out into the ocean. The two adepts didn't need Felix to explain what he meant.

"I know…" responded Isaac. "I don't think Garet will ever trust them. That is, until a time presents itself so that they can show him that they can be trusted."

"You think they were being serious when they said they weren't themselves?" asked Felix. Only Mia, Faran and Kraden knew that Isaac crept into their minds, and understood somewhat of what had happened.

"Yes, I do. Once we're far enough out at sea, I'll set the ship's course for Lemuria and we'll go wake them if they don't wake up sooner."

Felix nodded and left to check the holds while Mia stayed with Isaac. The sun was high in the sky as they pulled away from shore and although the ocean was calm for this time of day, that did not mean all was calm on board the ship. True to Felix's fears, Garet continued ranting and raving about how they couldn't trust the two Mars adepts.

"I'm telling you, we can't trust them!" yelled Garet.

"Garet please…" Sheba said in a calm voice.

"They kidnapped Jenna and Kraden!"

"Garet…" Ivan said, his anger rising

"They kidnapped you!"

"Garet… last chance…" Sheba growled.

"They even tried to kill us!"

"…"

"I can't believe that Isaac…" Garet started but was cut off.

Sheba and Ivan had enough of Garet's constant badgering of their supposed enemies and both cast a very powerful sleep spell on him.

"There," said Ivan, agitated and relieved. "That will shut him up for awhile."

Kraden was standing next to the railing of the ship, listening to the whole affair, and he couldn't help but feel worried about them all.

'Amazing that the reappearance of those two would tear all of us apart like this.' Kraden looked out onto the ocean as it sparkled in the sun's light. 'Well, at least the ocean still hasn't lost its soothing effect.'

The rest of the day had gone on without much happening. Garet was still out cold thanks to the Sleep spell that was cast on him and everyone was grateful for it. Felix and Ivan were busy checking the ship for any changes in the hull while Jenna, Mia, and Sheba took turns in the lookout. It wasn't until Isaac left the tiller in search of food did the tense feeling that held them all before, returned.

"Isaac," called Felix. "Garet is awake, and he's worse off then before."

Isaac's eyes darkened in disappointment at his best friend.

'Strange, I understand his reasoning for wanting them gone but… something is wrong.'

A loud explosion ripped through the stern of the ship as smoke and fire flew into the air. In moments, everyone was out on deck, looking frantically through the smoke, searching for the source.

"What happened?" asked Isaac as he joined the group.

"No one knows," replied Kraden, "everyone is here except Garet and Ivan. We suspect it has to do with them."

The smoke cleared and Garet stood over a body, spread out on the deck. Ivan was badly burnt and smoke trickled up from his cloths. Garet merely smiled… a smile that no one had ever seen on him before.

"A pity really," said Garet as he admired his handy work. "He should have just listened to me and stayed away from my mind."

"Garet… what have you done?" shouted Jenna, tears in her eyes.

Everyone was confused by what was going on in front of them; Isaac however, stood to face him.

"Explain yourself Garet!" he commanded, his voice filled with concern and anger.

"Oh come now, I can't stay the same Garet forever now can I?"

Isaac froze, 'Those words…'

In an instant Isaac's body glowed with the four psynergys of the elements and the sky seemed to darken as his psynergy grew.

"Who are you and what have you done with Garet?" he shouted, distant thunder amplifying his point.

"What ever are you talking about, dear boy?" Garet's face darkened, his entire body seemed to change color. It was slight, but it was apparent.

"I am Garet."

He raised his hand and it began to glow a dark red and before anything else could happen, a voice rang out that startled everyone.

"CAGE" yelled Saturos and Garet's body was enveloped in psynergetic wire, trapping him.

Saturos stood, leaning on Menardi for support. A light smile escaped Isaac's face as they made their way towards the group.

"You're awake I see."

"Not now Isaac," barked Saturos. Isaac was surprised by his sudden outburst, but let it pass as he watched him move towards Garet.

"Why you stupid Proxian trash, you should be dead!" shouted Garet, his body slowly changing.

"Saturos, what is wrong with Garet?" pleaded Jenna, which surprised everyone. "You look like you know what's happening."

"Indeed I do Jenna… all to well," was his reply. "Isaac, come here, I'll need your help."

Isaac walked over to Saturos and Menardi moved out of the way so Isaac could take her place holding Saturos up.

"What's the plan?" asked Isaac.

Garet growled and twisted, trying to get free, but had no such luck.

"First, it is clearly obvious that Garet is not himself, correct?" asked Saturos, his eyes scanning the blood thirsty creature before him.

"Yes! Yes!" screamed Jenna, "please help him!" She collapsed and began to cry. Mia and Sheba went over to her and did their best to console her.

"Garet has been infected," Saturos began, "now isn't the time to explain. Isaac, when I tell you to, hit Garet with a very strong psynergetic attack. Done right, it won't need to be done twice."

Isaac glared at Saturos, unsure as to what he meant, but with a reconfirming nod from Menardi, he agreed.

Saturos' body began to glow a bright red, far different from his previously seen aura. It was one of strength and determination. Isaac knew at that moment, that this was the real Saturos. He glanced into his eyes for a moment and saw hatred, disgust and above all sadness for what was before him.

"Garet… I'm sorry this has happened to you, I thought I rid myself of the influence. However, now that it is no longer in me, I can guarantee that it will leave you as well."

He raised his hand and fire began to form around it. "By the power of Mars, keeper of souls, fire of life… I command you, cursed one of Almarian blood, leave this body now and be gone!"

The fire that formed around Saturos' hand expanded and flew to consume Garet. The screams that echoed from his mouth were not of his, but of an ancient spirit, one of evil intent. It rose from the body, consuming him and now it was all they could see.

"Now Isaac!"

Isaac's body glowed, the power of the four elements coursing though him. In a blinding flash, a plasma bolt rained down from the darkened heavens. It was so powerful that it burnt the sky as it came. The spirit was engulfed in seconds and the scream of pain lasted only a moment and then died. Garet's body was left lying on the ground, unharmed from the attack, but completely drained. Mia rushed over to heal him with Jenna right behind her. Felix came over to help as well, casting his own Potent Cure. Menardi came back and took Saturos back onto her shoulder, he too was exhausted.

"Finally… that thing is dead," he spat as a look of disgust filled his face.

Isaac smiled, looking upon the lives of the two adepts he saved.

"I don't know about you two, but as far as I am concerned, what I have just witnessed is enough for me to forgive you of all your wrong doing. Not only that, I want you to join us in our quest. I suspect we could use your help and I am always willing to make new friends especially with those who help save my own."

Saturos and Menardi smiled, their faces, their beings radiating happiness. Everything about them had changed. Evil no longer darkened their skin, or contorted their faces.

Saturos looked at Isaac and then at everyone else who still couldn't believe what they had seen. "I will explain everything as soon as Garet is awake and Ivan is too."

Everyone nodded and set to work on mending the damage that had been done, both to the ship and themselves.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone retreated to the small living room like area in the ship. They cleaned everything up the best they could and both Ivan and Garet were resting on two beds that were brought up from the sleeping quarters. After a well deserved meal, everyone found a place to sit in the small room. Time passed and no one said anything, some absorbing the feeling of peace, while others questioned what had happened hours before. Ironically, both Garet and Ivan stirred in their beds and Jenna and Sheba went over to greet them. 

"Uhnnn… wha… what happenend…?" mumbled Garet as he slowly came back to reality.

Ivan slowly sat up, Sheba helping him as he did.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ooohnn… better then before, I can tell you… Is Garet alright?"

"Yeah… I think," Garet replied as his previous strength returned to him.

Jenna smiled, "You had us worried there for awhile dear…" She looked over at Saturos and he was surprised when she smiled at him. "Actually, we have Saturos to thank for you being here."

Garet's eyes widen and looked over to Saturos who was sitting next to Menardi.

"Saturos…what… was that thing?"

"You remember it Garet?" he asked, intrigued by the fact.

"I remember something whispering in my ear, constantly saying 'they must not live.' I couldn't fight the creature inside… I remember leaving Suhalla, but after that everything is hazy…I remember beating Ivan, and then facing you… After that, nothing…"

Menardi nodded, "That's what happened to me when I first experienced the curse."

"You've mentioned this 'curse' numerous times now," Kraden said. "What exactly is it?"

Saturos let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose we should tell you everything."

Everyone was watching and listening as Saturos sat up on his chair, readying himself for the long and painful story to follow.

"Some time ago, years before the storm at Sol Sanctum, I had learned the truth about Weyard and how the lighthouses affected it. Because of this, I went searching for the first lighthouse mentioned in all of Prox's legends, the Mercury Lighthouse. When I arrived, I ran into Alex, who seemed particular interested in what I had to say. I told him what I had learned and asked him if he would join me in my quest. He mumbled something and looked as if he was about to faint, but as quickly as it started, it stopped and he said something along the lines of 'Perhaps, I'll meet you in Prox if I do.' Well, I left there and returned to my hometown. However, I didn't feel myself, actually I felt like something was taking over, something I couldn't see, feel, or change. In time it twisted me and since Menardi, Karst and Agatio were always around me, they too were infected by that spirit you all saw. That is what made us into what you first came to know us by."

Felix sat up, taking in all that he heard. "If that is the case, then why wasn't I infected?"

Menardi looked at Felix, "To be completely honest, we don't know. We thought about it for some time, and we just don't know."

"So, that thing... that spirit," Isaac began, "what was it and how is it connected to Almarian?"

Saturos smirked, "You were paying attention... good… The best way I can describe this is that, just like any other spirit that can haunt you, this one did that to me and those I mentioned. However, because of its connection with Almarian, it was stronger, not the normal ghost that would just happen to latch on to you and annoy the elements out of you. It is connected to Almarian because it is, or was at any rate, a part of him at one time. Do you know who Almarian is?"

Everyone nodded.

"I see… So, does this mean the Wise One told you this?" asked Saturos

"Yes, he did tell us… well sort of," replied Kraden.

Saturos and Menardi looked at Kraden with suspicion and then with faces of confusion.

"Wait a minute… Kraden… you're…younger!" Menardi said, her eyes showing her surprise.

"Yes, well I have the Wise One to thank for that as well as all of his knowledge and wisdom about the past… You see… in lighting the beacons, the stars were no longer able to support his life and he died because of it."

Saturos and Menardi both looked at the others with shocked faces, sorrow then seeping into their eyes.

"We never had a chance to thank him…" Menardi began.

"Thank him? For what?" asked Mia.

This time it was Menardi's turn to tell the story.

"After you defeated us atop Venus Lighthouse, the spirit lost its grip on us. Before we plunged into the darkness of the well, for the first time in years, we saw everything with our own eyes, and not the eyes of that demon."

The last words she spat out, clearly disgusted with what had happened to her.

"We fell, and we watched as the beacon rose up past us. After that, we don't know what happened, but when we awoke, we found ourselves far away from the lighthouse. The Wise One appeared and explained everything he could about Almarian and the creature that possessed us."

Menardi lowered her head, sadness overshadowing her.

"Then, he explained that the same thing was haunting my sister and Agatio. He also told us…"

Tears started to form as she struggled to continue.

"He said… that they wouldn't be able to live past the lighting of Mars… He said the creature had taken them too far and removing it from them would only…"

She fell silent as the tears fell freely, and everyone else, Garet included, couldn't help but feel sorrow for the two people in front of them.

"He promised us though," Saturos continued, "that before their end, they would be free."

Felix's eyes shot open, as he remembered Karst's last words…

"I can tell you for sure, that he kept his promise."

Menardi looked at Felix, pain in her eyes. "How… do you know?"

"Before she left this world, she asked me to… to hold her hand…" Felix stumbled, trying to control his emotions. "She said that, she had forgotten just how warm a person could feel…" Felix's eyes began to water, for he too thought of her as a sister.

"She always tended to you after I trained you…" Saturos said, understanding Felix's feelings.

The group fell silent once more and for the first time, the sadness and loss that had been acquired from their quest to light the beacons, was felt. Karst, Agatio, Babi, Tolbi's leader, even the Wise One were now gone. So many had lost their lives in the process of saving Weyard, be it from the actions taken by the adepts or disasters that struck, like the tidal wave. The thought of how many more would follow, plagued the group and everyone was beyond their limits. Mia cried softly in Isaac's shoulder, Jenna in Garet's, Sheba in Ivan's. Felix and Kraden just looked at each other, half of them filled with sorrow, and the other filled with regret. Menardi cried softly while Saturos did what he could to console her. After the mourning of the souls had died down, Saturos once again turned his gaze to the group.

"The Wise One told us that the spirit that claimed us, was broken and if we ever saw it again, we should use our fire psynergy against it. Because it is part of Almarian, it is also linked with water psynergy thus making it very weak against us." Saturos stopped and turned to Menardi, looking for reassurance and when he found it, he continued. "The Wise One said, that, we would meet you again, and that it would be up to you Isaac, to either heal us and give us a second chance, or to condemn us and give us the punishment we deserved. We were all guilty to an extent. That thing fed off of our desire to get stronger, to acquire more power. At times, I think death would have been the only way to reconcile with those we have hurt… even killed…"

"Don't say that…" Garet said and startled everyone.

"I know better then anyone here, what it was like for you two, having experienced if first hand. That thing feeds off of whatever emotions we have within us and takes it to the extreme. Now that I know the truth, I could never hold you, Menardi, Karst or Agatio responsible for what has happened because of your actions, regardless of the events."

This sudden show of trust and forgiveness, lifted the mood considerable and Saturos and Menardi both found themselves smiling at Garet, who smiled back.

"Thank you Garet…" said Menardi.

"There is still one thing that bothers me…" began Saturos. "After all this time, I still do not know how I acquired that spirit."

Isaac's eyes darkened and Menardi took notice.

"Do you know… Isaac?" her voice filled with hope and fear.

Isaac stared into space for a moment, recalling everything that the Wise One had said to him.

"Yes… I do… The reason you caught that spirit is because Almarian gave it to you. But, since the Wise One already told you what he could about Almarian you already know that he has long since died. However, Almarian cursed his lineage, his blood. That is why you acquired that thing, because you came into contact with the last surviving part of his bloodline… Alex."

Saturos and Menardi's faces told everyone just how shocked they were. So shocked, that they stayed quite for the next few minutes, trying to piece together everything that was previously unanswered.

"That's what he meant…" mumbled Menardi.

"Who meant what?" asked Ivan.

"The last time we saw the Wise One, he said to us that someone was orchestrating the whole affair, from the beginning to the end. A great evil that was once in deep slumber would re-awaken, and if it did, Weyard would have to under go the same painful events that happened so long ago."

"What… painful events?" asked Jenna, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Saturos' eyes conveyed what he felt, "The lighthouses would have to be resealed and the stars hidden again."

Mostly everyone gasped at this point, not even wanting to think about what would happen if the lighthouses were silenced once again let alone how they would go about doing it.

"Well, that makes things pretty obvious then," Isaac said, standing up and making his way to the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Garet.

"Well, we all know who Almarian's heir is, we also know that his spirit hasn't lost any of its potency throughout the years the curse remained dormant. Saturos is the perfect example to that."

Saturos nodded, "If Alex is the heir of Almarian, then I'm afraid that puts him at an even higher threat level then what he was before… Since the spirit was loosed unto us, that means he might have control over Almarian's abilities. If that is the case, then the world could be plunged into another dark age."

"That isn't the worst part, I'm afraid," said Isaac as he stopped before the door. "Alex also has half of the Golden Sun, while I have the other."

Menardi stared while Saturos nodded, "Well, that at least explains why you were able to create such a strong Jupiter based attack earlier… And Alex has the other half…"

"Yes, and from what we have learned, that was Alex's true intent from the very beginning," Kraden said.

"I wonder…" Saturos began… "I wonder if a similar spirit has taken Alex as well… or is this all his own doing…"

The group fell silent, pondering that thought, the silence broken by the turning of a door handle.

"Where are you going Isaac?" asked Mia who now stood.

Isaac turned to look back at the group, his eyes conveying the urgency.

"We've all had a taste of Almarian's abilities today, and if Alex now has control over them, there is no telling what he might do. I thought he would have been a monster if he had the entire Golden Sun, but this is far worse. I'm going to the bridge, and I'm going to cast hover so we can get to Lemuria faster. It is far more important that we get there now and not later. The Wise One told me that we would find the answers we sought once we got there and I still have to tell you what links us all to the past. In other words, we have a lot to do, and not much time to do it in. Everyone get some rest, when we near Lemuria, I'll come and wake everyone."

Mia and Felix started to protest, but was silenced by a stern look he gave them as he walked out into the night.

Felix turned to look at Saturos and Menardi, "Well… just like old times?"

"No," replied Saturos, "this time we are going to help save the world with our own wills and strengths. Not only that, but we have new friends that we must aid."

Everyone looked at each other and with a simple nod and smile from everyone in the group; it became official that Saturos and Menardi were now friends of everyone and now joined the quest to stop Alex.

* * *

The night passed quickly and soon morning came. Felix was the first up and he went straight to the tiller to see how Isaac was doing. 

'Why didn't he wake us?' he thought as he stepped outside and into the morning air. The sudden change in light made him stop and allow his eyes to focus. The sun had not yet risen, but the sky was still well illuminated. Once his vision returned to him a quick look around the deck gave him the answer to his question.

Isaac was lying against the railing, propped up and asleep.

'He must have been at itall night…'

Felix looked around and noticed the familiar spires that surrounded the area.

'Hey, if those are what I think they are, then that means…' He stopped and stared.

"Whoa…"

In the distance, where a small island use to lie, was now replaced by a land mass fifteen, twenty times the size of the original island. The sun began to rise and the whole area sparkled in the sunlight. Planted on the entire mini-continent were ancient houses nestled together to form what looked like a mountain. A palace, larger and grander then before stood proud above all, commanding everything that lied beneath it. Statues of maidens adorned every empty surface, giving the city a god-like appearance. The water was a clear crystal blue, shining in the sun's light, amplifying the city that was surrounded by it. The whole place seemed to glow in the rising sun, beckoning all who saw its majesty towards it.

Felix slowly overcame the trance that the city had placed on him. His gawking mouth slowly closed and a smile took its place. He remained standing there, forgetting about the world around him, forgetting even what drove him to this godly place. Only one word was able to form in his unconscious mind, consuming all other thought that once resided there.

'Lemuria.'

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Hawki, and Fehize for their continuous support. Key word: continuous. I know it's pointless to say but I'll say it anyway: PLEASE REVIEW ALL YOU NON-REVIEWERS 


	14. The Brothers of Mischief

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Well, here is another chapter for all you loveable fans. By the ways, thanks to Hawki for a little bit of inspiration for this chapter. And of coarse, thanks to all who review! _

* * *

Chapter 13: The Brothers of Mischief 

The rest of the group was awakened and everyone had a similar reaction to the new Lemuria. They docked the ship and began searching the glorious city for life. The glow that encased it, however, masked the truth behind the city walls.

"This place sure has changed," remarked Kraden as they passed through the once proud gates into the city.

The glorious world was empty. The beauty and awe that the city once possessed was now replaced by an eerie silence. Slowly, they made their way to the upper levels of the city, hoping that at the Palace, life would still linger.

"This doesn't feel right," Ivan said. "It's so… empty."

"It's creepy," replied Jenna.

They came to their seventh pair of stairs, and as they climbed, they were greeted at the top by two guards.

"In the name of King Conservato… Halt!"

Sheba and Jenna stared at each other.

"King… Conservato?" Sheba whispered.

"What happened to Hydros?" Jenna whispered back.

Felix showed his surprise for only a moment and then instantly masked it before the guards caught on. 'We're in trouble…' he thought. 'I hope Isaac remembers the old days…'

"We've come seeking an audience with the king," he replied. "We are in need of his guidance."

"Wha?" began Garet but was silenced by Isaac.

"Shhhh!" he whispered back. "Let Felix and I handle this…" He turned back to face the guards. "We've come seeking knowledge on how to silence the Lighthouses."

"Wait a second… I know you!" said the one guard. "You're that Isaac… and you're Felix!"

Felix nodded, "We are… what of it?"

The guards raised their weapons, "Traitors to the crown! You were the ones that ignited the beacons!"

Isaac raised his hands in submission, "Please, we are aware of the damages we have done. That is why we are here, to undo the evil we have unleashed."

The group stared at Isaac, not wanting to believe what was happening. All but Felix looked at him in confusion.

"We beg of you, we did not know what we were doing, and now we ask for the help of the one man who can turn the tides of battle against this evil."

The guards lowered their weapons and talked to each other silently.

"You seem trustworthy enough… Very well… We will allow you to enter, but be warned, if you do any harm to those of us who are left, we will extract greater harm on you."

"You have our word. No harm will come into this magnificent city with us," replied Isaac.

The group walked passed the guards in silence, unsure as to what had just happened. Felix and Isaac walked farther ahead, while the group hung back to discuss the event.

"What just happened?" asked Sheba.

"I'm not sure…" replied Ivan.

"Do you think they've been infected by the curse, Saturos?" asked Garet

"I don't think so…" was his reply. "They almost seemed as if they had planed the little conversation."

"But that's impossible, there's no way they could of done that!" remarked Kraden.

The group walked a little further, and caught up with Felix and Isaac. They stopped in what looked like a small courtyard that overlooked the city below them. There were stone seats and a small fountain in the area and Isaac judged it would be a good place for them to rest.

"Everyone, stay here. Felix and I are going to do a little reconnaissance. We'll be back soon."

Everyone nodded as the two boys disappeared around the building. They sat for awhile, still unsure as to what to believe.

"Ohhh… I know what they were doing…" said Jenna, a childish smile on her face.

"You do?" asked Mia who was concerned for Isaac's sudden change in his demeanor.

"Don't worry Mia," Jenna chuckled, "you're boyfriend is alright."

"What about Felix?" asked Menardi.

"He's just fine too," Jenna replied, laughter in her voice. "You see, back when we were kids… My brother and Isaac were… quite the troublemakers."

Everyone's confusion to her statement prompted her to continue.

"When we were younger, Garet and I use to play together all the time. This left Felix and Isaac alone, so one day they paired up and found that, together, they were pretty clever in terms of mischief. In time, it became their favorite pastime to tease and bewilder the other villagers. They always did harmless stuff, and regardless of how the people reacted, they always got them to smile before the end of the day."

"So what does that have to do with what we just saw?" asked Garet.

"I'm getting to that!" Jenna shot back. "Anyway, they would some times have competitions against each other to see who could do what to whom and if they could get away with it. But whenever one of them got caught, the other was always there to bail him out. This continued on throughout their younger years and now they trust each other with their lives. It's like I have two brothers instead of one."

"You still haven't told us what this has to do with now," grumbled Garet.

"Oh shut it!" barked Jenna.

Everyone chuckled.

"Would you please continue Jenna?" asked Ivan.

"Sure," she happily replied. "There were times when bullies from Vault would come over to harass us, or some villager would try to do harm to them for their harmless little deeds; I only know this because I watched it happen once. Whenever they were confronted like that, they were always able to turn the tables with their wordplay. Regardless of the situation they were in or even how much fake evidence was brought against them, they always came out on top."

"Interesting," Saturos mused, "I never thought of Felix and Isaac as brothers." He paused, his face looking towards the ground, "And we took him away from that..."

"Actually, I think you helped them."

"What makes you say that Jenna?" he replied.

"It's true they were separated and they were forced to be enemies for a time, but I think they always knew deep down that something else was going on. That's why they never fought each other whenever they happened to meet. Because of the past events, if it is possible, I think they trust each other even more. Sometimes, they even know how the other person would react to a given situation and then act based on what he thought the other felt."

"I agree with that," added Mia. "When Isaac was fighting Alex, Felix wanted me to stay close, so that I wouldn't get hurt. He even said that if he had allowed me to get hurt somehow, he figured that he would be the one in serious trouble and not Alex."

Everyone smiled at the thought.

"Now that you mention in Mia, I have noticed Felix protecting or helping you whenever Isaac isn't around." Kraden lowered his voice… "You don't think… he… well… likes you?"

Mia was a bit surprised by Kraden's boldness, but smiled. "No, I know he doesn't like me that way, maybe as a sister, but not like Isaac does. He treats me as a very good friend, and I don't think he wants to see Isaac miserable if something were to happen to me. Brothers, look out for brothers I suppose."

"Good," replied Sheba, "I don't want to watch his heart break for a third time…"

"What?" asked Menardi.

Sheba lowered her voice, "Don't tell him I told you, but for a time… he… had a thing for me…" She blushed a little as Ivan smiled. "And from judging his reaction to your tale about Karst, there must have been something between them too. Poor guy is losing no matter where he turns."

Everyone felt sorry for Felix and would have continued too had Garet not started laughing.

"Hey!" yelled Jenna, "this isn't funny!"

"Don't worry about Felix guys," he chuckled. "I know of a certain someone who has been looking at him since we began rebuilding Vale." He laughed a little more, "And I even caught him looking back a few times… Of coarse they would never admit it, but I think given some time and maybe a little… encouragement… they would."

Jenna's angry look disappeared while being replaced with a devious grin. "Ohh.. you mean… your sister?"

Garet's smile got bigger, "Yup."

* * *

Isaac and Felix were on their way back to the group. They had searched that particular level of the city for inhabitants. Once found, Felix distracted them with idle talk while Isaac probed their minds for clues on Conservato's rise to power. 

"Just like old times huh?" asked Felix, a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah," replied Isaac with his own grin, "It's good to see we still got it."

They chuckled for a bit as they remembered their past adventures together. After a moment or two, the memories were put back in their places, and their minds refocused to the task at hand.

"So, what is there to learn?" asked Felix.

"Quite a lot actually," Isaac replied. "It would seem that there was some sort of disaster here, weird thing is, there minds are veiled, even more so then normal. No one seems to know for sure how Conservato came to power, although I'll say this, most of them don't like it. From what I can tell, this has happened recently, and mostly everyone here, wishes it didn't."

"Good… that will make this slightly easier."

"Hopefully," replied Isaac, "something still bothers me though."

"What?"

"Piers wasn't in any of the recent memories I looked at. Some remembered a figure known as the 'Lost One' but even those memories are clouded, as if someone tried to erase them. Same goes for Hydros."

Felix frowned, "You mean no one remembers Piers or Hydros directly?"

"Yeah," replied Isaac, "it's almost as if they weren't even born. I hope their alright."

They continued walking down the long, forgotten streets. They neared the area where their friends were, and were about to call out to them, when Felix stopped abruptly.

"Do you sense it?"

"Someone is following us…" Isaac murmured.

"Wait!" called a man stepping out of the shadows. "I mean no harm… You said you were looking for Piers didn't you?"

"We are," replied Felix. "Wait… Aren't you his uncle?"

"I am… I know you don't I?" Piers' uncle stared for a moment, "Felix! Oh am I glad to see you. You've come at a very bad time, Conservato is"

"We know," Felix cut in. "Isaac, I'll go get the others, stay here and guard him in case something comes up."

Isaac nodded as Felix ran towards the group.

* * *

"Well, anyone else have any ideas for getting these two together?" asked an excited Jenna. 

Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba and Mia were all talking frantically about how they could get Felix and Garet's sister together.

"Hey, how about I push a stone onto her flowers, but say Felix did it, cause he wanted her to notice him?" laughed Garet.

Kraden, Menardi and Saturos were sitting on the stone benches admiring the view while shaking their heads and listening to the group. No one noticed however, that Felix heard that last comment and was hiding in the shadows.

"This is great!" chuckled Jenna, "Felix won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah!" replied her boyfriend, "Finally after all these years of being knocked on the head by her, I have something to finally get her back!"

Felix took it upon himself to suddenly 'appear' and Saturos was the first to acknowledge his presence.

"Standing in the shadows Felix?"

The devious group froze stiff, their faces turning a slight white.

"Planning a mutiny are we?" chuckled Felix.

"No, we're just thinking about… stuff!" Jenna blurted out in an attempt to relieve them of their situation. To her horror, Felix's smile grew.

"That's okay then. I know I heard my name, and you mentioned something about Garet's sister… Oh well, no use stressing over it." His smile turned into a grin that would rival Jenna's. "I'll just ask Isaac to find out what you all are planning."

This time, Kraden's group laughed. No one had thought about Isaac's mind reading ability and the thought of Felix finding out what was said, and then taking his revenge on them was a terrifying idea.

Felix laughed and turned to leave.

"Come on everyone. Isaac is back with Piers' uncle. He may be able to tell us where Piers is and what hashappened to this place.

The group was quick in their journey to the house that Piers' uncle resided in. The room wasn't much different from that of his old home. Slightly bigger, and now only one bed, but the floor was still covered with the bottles and other ornaments that the old home use to have.

"I'm so glad you came Felix," he said. "We're in one heck of a fix here."

The group gathered around the man, and he took notice of Saturos and Menardi.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"These are friends of ours," replied Isaac.

"I am Saturos of Prox"

"And I am Menardi, also from the land of Prox."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Prier, I am Piers' uncle."

The Mars adepts bowed, and Prier turned towards Felix.

"Things are not well here, as you know, Conservato is now the king."

"How did this all happen?" asked Kraden.

Prier motioned everyone to sit on the floor as he took his own seat.

"Well, it all started when Lemuria, quite literally, rose out of the water. We don't know why it happened, but it did. During the chaos that followed, he somehow tricked Hydros into giving up the throne, or maybe he just took it by force… I don't know."

"What of the other Senate members" asked Felix, "surely they would be in an uproar over Conservato's actions?"

"I'm sure they would be," replied Prier, "that is if any of them were still alive."

Felix, Jenna, Kraden, and Sheba wore shocked faces, while the others just looked confused.

"What's a Senate?" asked Garet, who had no clue why they reacted that way.

"It would be a waste of time to tell you Garet," replied Sheba. "All you need to know is that it's a bunch of older people who argue with the king and have their own little building."

Garet crossed his arms in defiance, while the others chuckled.

"How did they all die?" asked Isaac, which ended the laughter.

"The Senate building, the one where all the Senate members meet and discuss matters was destroyed in the earthquake that accompanied the rising of Lemuria." Prier shook his head. "I don't understand how though, the building was built mimicking the architecture of ancient Lemuria and built using the same tools. I don't see how it could just fall while nothing else did."

The group fell silent for a moment, thinking of anything that help would explain things.

"By any chance," began Saturos, "did Conservato supervise its construction?"

"Oooo, good question Saturos," commented Kraden.

Prier stared into space for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Yes, I believe he did… Wait, that means… He would know how to destroy it if he really wanted too…"

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" asked Felix.

"I don't know, ever since Piers returned, Conservato wanted to get rid of him, but Hydros wouldn't have it."

"Speaking of Piers, where is he?" asked Jenna. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, I believe so," replied Prier. "Both he and Hydros are being held somewhere in the castle. I think Lunpa is there too."

The group sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what they were going to do.

"What about the guards?" asked Isaac. "We ran into two of them earlier, seems like Conservato has them on his side."

Prier frowned, "Actually, that's something else that has been bothering me. Before Hydros lost the throne, the soldiers were all for him, but then Conservato comes along and instantly, they support him instead. Two totally opposite people, in terms of personalities and political backgrounds, and the soldiers act as if it's the same person that's commanding them."

"That is odd," remarked Kraden, "perhaps some type of delusion psynergy?"

"Maybe," replied Prier, "but I have no way of finding out."

"Just one more thing, Prier," said Isaac. "How is that you remember all of this, and yet no one else seems to?"

Prier smiled, "That, I believe is the one piece of evidence we currently have against Conservato. You see, water that comes from the fountains is supplied by water from the palace. Every Lemurian drinks from the fountains…Except for me."

"Perhaps some kind of ancient delusion potion?" asked Kraden.

"Maybe… I heard that King Hydros knew all sorts of different types of potions and how to make them. If Conservato somehow got Hydros to tell him what potions do what, then I don't even want to think about what Conservato could then do." Prier seemed to stare off into space, looking for more to say. "I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

"That's alright Prier," said Isaac as he stood, "you have told us everything we need to know. Come on everyone, let's go have that meeting with the King."

* * *

The trip to the castle was short, Prier's new house was just a level below the castle. They walked up a flight of stairs and found themselves walking through the Lemuria they use to know. Lunpa's tower was standing tall in the distance, while the palace lingered past the fountain. Just as Prier had said, the Senate building was gone, nothing more but a pile of ruble. As they neared the palace, guards seemed to appear out of no where. 

"Stay calm everyone," muttered Felix. "Let Isaac and I handle the talking."

Everyone nodded once as they were now surrounded by guards. One of them stepped forward to stop them, just before the entrance.

"You are Isaac, the accursed one, no?"

"Accursed one?" asked Isaac. "As much as I don't like that title, yes I am he."

"You and your companions are wanted in milord's chamber. Show respect when speaking to the King."

"We will," responded Isaac and the doors to the palace swung open.

* * *

A/N: yeah, i know, I created a name for Piers' uncle. You would too if you made a dialogue between him and anyone else. 


	15. Pushed Beyond the Edge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

* * *

Chapter 14: Pushed Beyond the Edge

"So… the cursed one finally graces me with his presence!"

Isaac twitched at the name calling, but shoved the feeling aside as they moved closer to the throne.

The throne room looked the same as it did when Felix had left it. This time, however, there were old scrolls and parchment lining the floors in different areas. A large cage now adorned one side of the room, and within it stood Piers, Lunpa, and Hydros. Conservato was on the throne, grinning wickedly.

"Conservato, we've come seeking help on how to silence the Lighthouses," said Felix, with as much fake respect as he could.

"Can it Felix," barked Conservato, "I already know of yours and Isaac's little word game."

His words stunned the group, Isaac and Felix suffered the most of it.

"H-How?" Isaac stuttered, doing his best not to sound surprised.

Conservato laughed, "Let's just say that the rising of Lemuria has opened doors, and because of it, I have assumed my rightful place."

"Traitor!" yelled Piers, clearly angry.

"Calm yourself Piers," gloated Conservato, "be glad I spared you from your punishment."

Isaac sighed, "Oh well… So much for that idea… Let's go everyone."

Isaac took the lead, and everyone took out their weapons.

"Fools…" grinned Conservato and he held out his hand. A blue ball of psynergy formed in his palm and shimmered like ice. Everyone stopped to brace themselves for whatever was coming. The bluish ball emitted a small pulse wave, touching everything in the room. The group relaxed themselves as nothing appeared to have happened.

Felix grinned, "You'll have to do better then…" He stopped moving.

"Felix, are you alright?" asked Ivan.

"I… can't move!" he replied with shock.

Everyone was surprised, but even more so when they all found out that they could not move either. Mia was the only one who seemed unaffected. She rushed over to Isaac to try and free him.

Conservato smirked, 'Hmmm. She must be of the Mercury element…' "No amount of psynergy will help him girl! That attack is called Lemurian Petrify. It stops all non-mercury adepts from moving and it also seals their psynergy. I might add, that this seal, is the strongest ever made."

Everyone was terrified, and frantic, while they struggled to try and move. Given courage by Isaac's condition, Mia stepped in front of him.

"No Mia, get back!" Isaac pleaded.

"Well well… the girl loves the boy," Conservato laughed.

Mia only grinned at the comment but Isaac felt something.

"What did you just do?" he demanded. "Right before you said it, I felt your psynergy!"

Hydros smirked, 'So… are you the king's heir?'

Conservato's eyes narrowed, "Impressive boy… Your skills are indeed advanced if you could detect that." As he said this, he pulled back his cloak to reveal several stones, each shining different elemental colors.

Ivan grunted, "Ability Stones."

"Quite right," grinned Conservato. "These stones possess different elemental abilities. The difference between these and the artifacts that you carry is that anyone can use the stones, while only certain adepts can use certain artifacts. This purple stone here, happens to contain mind read. Just another trinket that I happened to find."

"Conservato!" yelled Piers, hopping to buy time for his friends' escape. "The knowledge you have gained from the Elder Scrolls has poisoned your mind! Calling yourself an adept let alone a Lemurian is a disgrace to the ancient kings!"

Hydros turned to Piers, "Calm yourself lad, we don't want to"

Conservato cut him off, "Silence you fools! For your indiscretion, one of your so called friends will suffer! I'll use an ability I've just uncovered. It's an attack that was created long ago, handed down by the ancients…Soul Drain…"

Hydros' eyes went wide, "Conservato!" he yelled, stunning everyone. "That is a forbidden psynergy! You know what its original intent was for!"

"Shut it Hydros," frowned Conservato, "you are in no place to argue, have you forgotten? That cage you're in stops you from using psynergy. If you do, then it is just redirected back towards you."

Kraden's eyes shifted to study the cage. "White Mythril?"

Conservato was surprised, "You are well learned if you can pick that out with your naked eyes. Yes… White Mythril. Another trinket that was cast up from the ocean depths. The only known material to reflect psynergy back at its users. Not only that, but its strength is second to none! A perfect material to use for a cage to hold adepts!"

The group was silent. No one thought Conservato, an old frail man, would be this powerful, let alone able to stop Isaac.

"Now… who shall it be…?"

"King!" yelled Kraden before he knew what he was doing.

"What do you want old man?"

Kraden was surprised by his reply but more so by the fact that he actually got his attention without meaning too.

"I… well urr umm… I just… wanted to know… uhh… how you…umm oh! How you were able to fool the people of Lemuria?" Kraden's voice was shaky.

"You mean you want to know how I've kept them from revolting?" he asked, slight suspicion in his voice.

"Yes…" replied Kraden. 'Maybe this will stall him for time…' he thought.

Conservato laughed, "I don't mind gloating, Kraden, but stalling for time is something you are not doing."

Kraden's face froze, fearing he just angered the king, but was relieved to hear him start his tale.

"It all began when I discovered a hidden door in the palace. I came across it quite by accident. I was up on the roof, gazing at the waters when I noticed… a small gap in the stone. I traced it and eventually found something that looked like a handle. I grasped it, pulled, and you could imagine my shock when it opened. Before my eyes lay thousands of scrolls and parchment… untouched by time. I began to read them, and for the first time, I was thankful for wasting so much time in learning the cursed language of the ancients."

If looks could kill, Hydros' glare would have been doing quite the damage to Conservato.

"I uncovered ancient secrets, psynergy… and a way to take the throne for myself. The rising of Lemuria was unexpected, but I used the opportunity to destroy the Senate. Thus eliminating my real hindrance from taking the throne."

"So… you killed all those people…" growled Sheba.

"What of it? Be glad I didn't kill the three in the cage. Speaking of them, getting them there was easy. Just cast Petrify and push them in!"

Conservato's laughter filled the room, everyone obviously very frustrated at their current state and with him.

"Tricking the Lemurians was easy too. I learned how to make potions that wipe the memories clean of individuals. Made right, you can even target what memories to eliminate. I just made the potion, and poured it into the supply water for the fountains. Also very simple… but effective."

Lunpa and Piers were furious as they shook the cage, doing everything they could think of, even though they knew they couldn't get out.

"Calm yourselves… Now… Time for that punishment…"

He raised his hand and a ghostly white aura encased it. Cries for help, screams seemed to emit from the haze. Isaac stared at it, eyes wide. 'That…haze… it's the same as…'

"I choose you!"

"RUN MIA!" bellowed Isaac.

"I… can't…" she cried, trying desperately to move.

The ball of haze left Conservato's hand, slowly making its way towards her.

"MIA!" yelled everyone.

Piers stretched his hand out of the bars, 'There's no way I'm going to let that maniac take Mia away from Isaac…'

It glowed bright, then faded. His Dispel didn't work.

"She's paralyzed," he said his voice sounding defeated. "How…?"

Hydros looked at Conservato with rage in his eyes and turned to Mia, rage becoming sorrow.

"Soul Drain… It was devised as a death sentence to those who committed unspeakable evil. It was rarely used, and only the kings of Lemuria knew how to use it. Why it was written down… I do not know…" His voice conveyed his emotions. "Paralysis is cast and the haze slowly moves towards the target, drawing out the fear and anticipation of death. Once it touches him or her, the haze envelops the body and… painfully… extracts the soul. What happens to it is unknown, but the body remains alive… just as an empty shell…"

"Why paralysis?" asked Lunpa, "why cast it?"

Hydros sighed, "The psynergy doesn't follow its target. Obviously, they need to loose their ability to move for this attack to connect. If we could push Mia out of the way, we could save her… but then…"

"Isaac…" mumbled Piers, who was unable to do anything.

The haze was indeed slow, but its coming tormented everyone. All of Mia's friends were grunting, and screaming, focusing all of their psynergy to break free. Sheba, Jenna, Menardi, and Ivan gave up. They truly couldn't do anything. Felix, Garet and Saturos had bloodlust in their eyes. They were able to move parts of their bodies, but only slightly. After exhausting themselves, they too gave in. No one could see Mia's face, but they knew she was afraid. Her body shook and shivered as she used all her strength to try and move it, but to no avail. Isaac… was perfectly still… his eyes, like daggers, were fixed on Conservato.

"What's wrong boy? Unable to save the one you love, even though you're just a small step away?"

Isaac didn't answer, the white haze closing in on Mia.

"Afraid of my power?" Conservato asked, pure bliss in his voice.

Isaac's fists clenched, everyone saw the sudden movement and prayed to their own element that he could move.

"Isaac come on!" yelled Garet, hoping to encourage his friend.

"He…can't hear you…" mumbled Felix, his voice showing no emotion, his eyes full of fear.

"What!" cried Garet.

Isaac was losing it, 'Gota… get… Mia… away…'

"Isaac…" she spoke, her voice accepting her fate.

Silence filled the room, and himself. He could feel her pain, the fear in her heart and the tears on her face.

"I… love you… don't… forget me…"

The torches on the walls seemed to dim, and the air grew dense while Conservato chuckled to himself.

Everyone's eyes were focused on Isaac, his body not moving. Felix, however, saw what was about to happen… Praying to Venus that Isaac wouldn't accidentally obliterate them all in the process…

If the glowing in his eyes didn't give it away, the feeling in the air did… Isaac snapped.

In a thunderous roar, lightning surged around his body: clawing, biting, stabbing its way through the seal. His body was violently shaking, desperately yearning for freedom. His eyes shown against the darkened room, raw madness pouring out of them.

Conservato's smile didn't falter, "You can't break the seal!" he yelled through the storm. "The ancients couldn't break it and neither can you!"

Unknown to everyone, Isaac knew this. He didn't care what happened to himself, knowing full well his next move would likely destroy his body.

Mentally, he was standing before his half of the Golden Sun. All other options exhausted, he stepped clear into it, fully embracing its power.

His body instantly glowed; a golden outline tracing all his features.

Hydros stared, "The Golden Sun… the Prophecy..!"

Piers and Lunpa had heard him, but their eyes and minds were too fully focused on Isaac.

The lightning that was thrashing at the seal now grew and intensified thirty fold. It mauled at the now visible barrier, slowly hacking it away. Despite the increase in power, it wasn't enough, and Hydros saw this. The haze now inches away from Mia.

"Even with his part of the Sun… it's just not…!" He gasped.

In a last loud fury, his eyes changed color, pulsating as they did. First Yellow, then Blue, followed by Violet and finally Red.

Hydros was beside himself. "The Elemental Eyes! An ability of the bloodline… He IS the heir!"

A deafening crack was heard throughout the city, as the floor shattered and the seal broke. Instantly, Carry and Move times nine were cast. Carry grabbed Mia lifting her up and back while eight Move spells pushed all of Isaac's friends away from him. The last Move spell pushed him forward to take Mia's place while she took his. In a blink of an eye, the spells were cast, performed their assigned tasks, and dispersed.

Isaac's glowing eyes returned to their normal sky blue, his power quickly dissipating. The white haze began to consume his body, all thought and feeling turned to Mia. In a shrill scream that echoed through out the city, he felt her sadness, horror, and love before his own cries of pain followed hers.

* * *

Alex stood on the top of the Mars Lighthouse, fully healed, his psynergy completely replenished. From a short distance away, you would think he was staring off into the world around him, gazing at its beauty and awe. Alex however, could care less of what was around him. The sudden power spike that he felt else where in the world drew all his attention away from the scenery as he focused his abilities in an attempt to see what it was. He was too far away from it, and he knew it.

"Interesting…" he mumbled as he opened his eyes, giving up on pinpointing the source. "So it would seem Isaac has embraced the power of the Sun… Odd… I was expecting a bit more of a bang if he fully embraced it." Laughter sounded from the Mercurian's lips as he thought of Isaac. "You must be in real fix to unleash it so soon like this… Hmm… You must be holding back. That can't be the true power of your half. If it is, then I'm far stronger then you! Still… Isaac is not one to show off his abilities…"

Alex pondered what in this world would force him to unleash the Sun's power.

"Mia… She must be in trouble…"

A smile formed as he thought of the actions that Isaac would perform if his hypothesis was true.

"Don't you dare die on me Isaac… I will be the one to give you such a gift… And when I do… I'll savor every moment of it!"

Alex turned and once again faced the Mars beacon. After one last glance at the fiery ball, he descended the lighthouse, thinking of the day their paths would soon cross.

* * *

The throne room was silent. Mia's eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. Isaac's body was still and on the floor, his face pale. She didn't want to remember what she just saw; she wished she could somehow undo everything. The images came back. Isaac's screams of torment as his body twisted and turned from the cruelty of the attack. The way Conservato's face looked as Isaac's body thrashed as his soul was yanked from it. The last scream, the last movement his body made burned into her mind. His back buckled as his being was taken from him, his last word, screamed in pain… her name.

Everyone was silent, looking at the horror that befell their leader. The girls were softly crying, unable to accept that this time, he was gone. Felix, Garet and Saturos were swaying back and forth as their anger took them, and then their sorrow overwhelmed them. Lunpa stood in shock, not believing what he was seeing. Piers was on his knees, clutching the bars of his prison, tears slowly coming out.

"No… not him…"

Hydros was silent. His face, nor his eyes conveying what he felt.

Conservato stood proud, happy to show them a lesson. "Next time, you will stay quite when you are told to! That is just a small taste of what I will do to anyone who does not listen to me. Anyone who defies me deserves what he received!" Laughter followed.

Saturos shook his head in disgust, "Even we were not this insane…"

Menardi nodded, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Everyone was broken.

"Hydros…" Piers began, bringing himself to stand. "Is there absolutely anything that will bring him back?"

Hydros continued looking at Isaac's body, emotionless and empty. "If certain individuals from the First Age were here… then yes, we may have been able to bring him back… Such abilities were lost to time… so… I'm afraid…"

Silence fell between them as their eyes scanned Isaac's friends, looking for hope. Hydros looked to Mia, slumped over and looked as if she had been downed.

'I wish there were something we could do for her…' he thought. He continued to look at her, and felt himself drawn towards her.

The air around Mia grew cold, her breath was visible and only Hydros noticed.

'The air…' His eyes scanned her body, his abilities began to peer into her psynergy. Words began to appear in his mind, images of adepts from the past haunted him. He shook his head to clear his mind, and it hit him.

"The heir…" Hydros' eyes seemed focused, staring at Mia as if he knew her entirely, slowly coming to some sort of realization. Piers and Lunpa heard and took notice this time, unsure as to what the real king of Lemuria was saying.

"The prophecy…" he mumbled, his mind sifting through billions of memories. "Companions… Bearers… Links… Lost... Age…" Words came from his mouth unconsciously as his eyes stayed on Mia's body, the cold air now making itself known to those who were around her. His eyes shot open, he stepped back suddenly, surprising those who were with him.

"Hydros?" Piers asked, unsure as to what was going on.

"Mia is part of the Healers of Hermes… a Maiden of Hermes…An angel of Mercury…." Hydros' voice had a hint of fear to it, and Piers started feeling it himself.

"What are you talking about Hydros?"

Hydros was not acting himself, and he had good reason to. "Mia… she is the carrier of an ancient bloodline… The Maidens of Hermes… known for their love of life, their devotion to promoting it, the potency of their healing, …and…" Hydros stopped, fear now on his face.

"Hydros what are you talking about?" asked Lunpa. "What are the Maidens of Hermes? What does this have to do with Mia?"

The cold air now filled the room, and everyone was aware of it. Their breath was clearly visible and although Isaac's friends were unaware of what was going on, Hydros now understood, and was very afraid.

"Hermes, the greatest healer of the First Age. He was the inspiration for the forming of the Maidens of Hermes. Their healing abilities surpassed every other healing technique in the known world. Hermes was respected, loved and cared for every life that was born in Weyard… He was… also known for something…else…"

Mia's downed body now emitted a wave of psynergy, and brought with it even colder air. Like smoke rising off of a piece of wood ready to burst into flames, steam emitted off of Mia, her body not moving.

"What's happening to Mia?" asked Jenna, now able to move.

"I don't know, but something tells me we should get back…" said Felix nervously.

Conservato was speechless as the climate inside of the throne room changed, and his lack of concentration freed Isaac's friends. They all hastily stepped away from Mia, never seeing her like this before.

"Hydros… what else was Hermes known for…?" asked Lunpa, his own fear creeping up on him

Hydros had calmed himself, focusing his eyes on Isaac's body. "Hermes was known for his love of life… and… his anger for those who totally disregarded it…"

Mia's body began to glow, a light blue encasing her, while something that resembled steam continued to come off of her.

"It was said… that Hermes rarely became angry, but when he did…When he was lost in his rage… His power had no limits… They say he drew upon the core essence of the Mercury star to do some of the things he did…"

Mia's body was now giving off more psynergy, more steam. Her face still staring at her love's fallen body. Had anyone been able to see her eyes, they would have been slightly more afraid.

"Mia's blood carries his abilities…which means…"

"What's going to happen?" asked Piers, his own eyes fixed on Mia and Isaac.

Hydros looked at Mia, then Isaac, and looked around the rest of the room.

"If you think Isaac's outburst was frightening… that is nothing compared to what Mia is about to show us…"

Hydros spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"Brace yourselves everyone… We're about to witness something that has not seen since the end of the First Age… The Wrath of Hermes…"

* * *

A/N: so? What did you think? Perhaps a bit dramatic, but oh well. You can probably guess what's going to happen in the next chapter, so I won't tell you. R&R please! 


	16. Fury of the Angel: Wrath of Hermes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Well… here is the anticipated chapter of Mia's… other side. Needless to say Mia will become very OC in this chapter, but I suppose most of you already figured that out. Don't worry, by the end everything will return to a somewhat normal state. By the way, I defiantly felt the pressure with this one, so now that I have a few eyes looking at me, first thing I'd like to say is Thank you for all the reviews, they've helped keep me going. Second, please, please review for this chapter. Seriously, if I didn't do so hot, I need to know. Oh… Hint for the future: there may be one or two other instances where something similar to this occurs, hence why I want to know how well this chapter is received. And lastly, just as a side note. I'd say we're about halfway through the story now. Give or take a little… Well…I hope you enjoy it and with no further delay, I present to you… _

* * *

Chapter 15: Fury of the Angel, Wrath of Hermes 

Alex was now a ways away from the Mars Lighthouse. Even though teleporting would have been much quicker, there was something about the cold weather that he just enjoyed to no end. So, he roughed it to Prox. The snow was lightly falling as he made his way over the last hump and the smoke ridden chimneys of the winter town came into view.

"Strange…" he muttered. "So peaceful…"

He passed the snow mound that stood between the wilderness and the village and that's when he felt something.

He stopped moving, surprised by the suddenness and looked all around for the source.

"That power… It's far away and… in the direction of Isaac's…Wait… it's not… Isaac?"

His curiosity was getting the better of him and he focused his abilities to determine who it was.

"It's of the Mercury element… it feels angry… almost… revengeful…"

His eyes opened in surprise.

"Mia…?"

* * *

Mia, true to her nature, was masking her growing psynergy to those around her. Her friends couldn't tell; all she was doing was glowing slightly and emitting steam. The world around the castle, however, would argue otherwise. 

"Hydros..." whispered Piers, "look outside…"

Hydros pulled his sights away from Mia for the first time in what felt like hours. He moved to the opposite side of the cage, in order to look out the window.

"By the ancients…"

Dark clouds circled the palace; it looked like Thor was getting ready to descend. Lightning jumped from cloud to cloud, the bolts pure blue in color and laced with psynergy. The waters around the city were churning and whirlpools formed here and there. Wind lapped at the levels below the castle; the people had already locked themselves in doors. It looked as if one massive storm was on its way.

Hydros returned to his former position, his face slightly whiter.

"I remember tales of this…" he mumbled as the situation remained unchanged.

"Mind sharing?" asked Felix, who had made his way to the cage.

"The Wrath of Hermes, as it is called. There are other names… the Blue Thunder Bolt… The Angel of Life… Mercury's Judgment… All names describing the very thing that is beginning to unfold right before us…"

"What's going to happen to Mia?" asked Felix, his concern apparent.

"Allow me to ask you this…" replied Hydros, a sort of smile on his face. "Have you ever seen Mia… angry?"

The blue glow that surrounded Mia began to die down, but the steam didn't stop.

"No…" replied Felix.

Hydros chuckled in a way that sent shivers up Felix's spine.

"Here's my reply… Mia isn't angry… she's utterly furious. And… if I might add… I really don't know what's going to happen… It is not the warriors of Weyard that we must be weary of Felix… It is the ones like Mia and Isaac that tend to burn the hottest when lost in their rage. And now that Isaac is part of the fuel for Mia's fire, she's about to burn more brightly then any of us thought possible. It might not even be a thunderous rage that will consume her mind, you know... It could be unstoppable, but controlled power that will flow though her… I really don't know. What I do know, is that this is all brought about… by anger."

Felix was now paying way more attention to Mia then he had before. Hydros' words wouldn't leave his mind. 'Mia… angry?' Shivers found their way to him again… 'Not good, not good…defiantly not good…'

The blue aura had faded completely and the steam now slowed to a trickle. The air however was still cold and Mia didn't move from her downed position.

"Is it true?"

Her words were like ice, the coldness, the uncaring. She didn't look at Conservato, her eyes still tracing the pain that was evident in Isaac's face. Regardless of just how bad Conservato was about to get it, the thing that scared everyone the most was the emotionless Mia that was before them.

"Is it true…what you said? You would kill anyone, like this… who wouldn't obey you…?"

Be it because Conservato was blind and didn't see the trouble he was in, or because he truly believed he was unstoppable, he just looked at her and laughed. The cold air not hindering him, the look of complete shock on the other's faces not silencing him… he just laughed.

"But of coarse my dear… Your poor friend… Isaac, he defied me, and well… He got his just reward… Although that attack was meant for you… Very noble of him…"

His chuckling continued while the others just looked at him, knowing for sure that he was completely insane.

Mia's body seemed to shudder at his words, the steam gone, her body as normal as it could look. Hydros, for a moment, thought that Mia had somehow suppressed the oncoming rage, but a look outside to reveal even darker skies eliminated that theory.

"Can you…bring him back…?" she asked, her words colder, if that were possible.

Conservato looked at her with surprise and laughed harder then before.

"Bring him back? Now why would I want to do that?"

His laughter continued, and Felix turned to Hydros once more.

"Umm… Hydros?"

"Yes Felix?"

"She is… still angry correct?"

"Yes… she is…" replied Hydros.

"Then… why did she stop glowing?"

Hydros sighed, although he too was wondering the same thing. "I don't really know Felix. She may be trying to reason with him one last time. It is true that Hermes would ravage all before him when he unleashed his full power, but it was only after the fact that he tried to rectify the situation in every possible way. Her anger will not get in the way of her caring heart…yet…"

A loud crack of thunder was heard and it seemed to make the whole island shake as Conservato continued the hysterics.

"Look at it this way Felix," Hydros said. "If Mia's bloodline ability is fully invoked, and her wrath comes to the surface… Conservato will mostly likely end up dead himself… Right now… think of this as… the calm before the storm… I know Mia isn't one to get angry and neither is Isaac… But it is quite clear that they both care for each other very much… Besides… As you witnessed in Isaac…love… is the worst emotion you would want to challenge…especially its protective side…"

A noticeable gulp came from Felix as he nodded and shakily went back to join the others.

Everyone remained silent as things came to a stand still. Conservato finally stopped laughing at Mia, while the others were too afraid to do or say anything that would turn her anger on them.

"Why…?" Her voice had changed, now filled with sorrow. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Conservato smiled, "Because my dear, everyone's life is expendable so long as you reach your goal. It doesn't matter who dies, just the outcome."

Conservato was nearly about to break out in a laughing fit again, when he noticed a slight glow around Mia. It wasn't as wild as her previous aura. It was deeper in color, more defined and seemed to give Mia the look of an angel.

Hydros picked up on this and turned to Conservato.

"You have one chance to undo all that you've done. After this, there will be no turning back and I will have no control over what happens to you."

"Why should I listen to you? I'm completely fine on my own," replied Conservato.

"No… You're wrong… Not only have you destroyed her loved one, you have invoked the spirit of Hermes. I speak to you truthfully Conservato. This may be your last chance at life. For you have done what no other has ever dared… There is no greater wrath then that of an angel's…"

The blue aura exploded and consumed Mia. Blue thunder bolts circled her body as her psynergy became more noticeable.

"I'm sorry… Isaac… I promise… I'll… bring you back…"

As the blue psynergy whipped around her body, and small cracks of thunder were made, she took her hand and traced Isaac's face, tears coming to her eyes. Every line, every dent in his skin told a painful tale, and through her connection with him, she relived his pain. Her glossy eyes, the ones that always looked at others with compassion had changed. The tears dried up almost instantly as she withdrew her hand, her eyes now glowing a light blue. She stood up, so quickly, that the air around her moved slower then her, creating a small clap of thunder as it rushed to flow with her body. She looked at Conservato with eyes of hatred, and for the first time, he felt afraid of her.

She knelt back down, and in a show of strength picked Isaac up and carried him towards Felix. The group parted while Felix remained standing, trusting that even though Mia was showing a rare side of herself, and not acting herself at all, she did not forget who they were.

"Felix…" her voice was calm, compassion flowing through it and any fears that Felix had were instantly swept away.

"I need to you to watch over him."

She knelt down and laid Isaac at Felix's feet before returning her eyes to his.

"I promise you Mia, I won't let anything happen to my brother."

She smiled and nodded her heard in thanks. Before she left to deal with Conservato she bent down again, and placed her hand on Isaac's chest.

"_Spirit of Mercury, hear my prayer. Return to this boy, the life that we both share. In this world, I say to you. I will stand by him forever and true. Return him to me oh Spirit of Mercury… return my love… my most precious love to me."_

Her words were pure and angelic, and everyone wasn't sure if Mia was indeed the one speaking or if it was someone else. Isaac's body began to glow, and slowly, the white haze that took his soul returned to consume his body once again. This time however, his soul was being returned.

"Thank you… Felix… Protect him for me, for I do not know if I will have the strength after this to do so."

Felix merely nodded his head, unable to speak at the wonders before him.

Mia now had streams of water circling her body. The aura had grown, and now she was outlined in a white light, while at the end of the aura, a deep sea blue encased her. The air in the palace had warmed, and the darkness outside seemed to fade.

She walked back out into the center of the floor, love, and compassion seemed to radiate from her.

"I shall ask you, Conservato, one last time… Relieve yourself of the position you are in, seek forgiveness and it shall be granted. Heed my warning and you shall be spared. Forsake it, and may Mercury have mercy on you… for I shall not."

Conservato hesitated this time. The fact that he saw such a transformation before him stunned him, let alone the fact that she had somehow returned Isaac's soul to him. He stepped off the throne and walked towards her, fear and regret in his eyes.

"Angel of Mercury… please forgive me… I have done wrong…"

Mia smiled gently and walked forward to meet him.

"You are forgiven…"

The light around her began to fade, and Conservato held up his hand in a sign of peace.

"One thing angel…" he said, his voice low and dark. "Never forgive your enemy!"

In a quick movement he cast Soul Drain again and held out his hand so the haze would touch Mia instantly. He jumped back and ran towards the throne and when he got there, turned around and laughed at her.

"Never trust those who seek to destroy you, Angel!" his sarcasm and laughter echoed through the halls, while everyone stood in shock as the haze began to devour Mia.

* * *

Alex was once again standing before the Mercury beacon. After he felt Mia's surge in power and then its sudden wane, he felt drawn towards the lighthouse. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had to be here. 

"Why was I driven here?" he asked himself as he looked at the scenery below.

The beacon answered him.

In a sudden pulse, it glowed brighter. Alex turned around just in time to be met by a massive psynergy wave. It hit him and pushed him off the side of the lighthouse. Thinking fast, he grabbed the edge of the aerial eluding his fall to death. Several more massive psynergy waves were emitted from the beacon, shaking the lighthouse as they did.

When he felt it was safe, he hoisted himself back up, and instinctively looked over the edge to see what he just barely escaped.

'That was close,' he thought. 'Amazing… I actually felt afraid…' He grinned.

That grin however, faded when his eyes came back to the beacon.

What was once a calm, smooth like surface was now a boiling, chaotic shell. It looked as if…something… was clawing at the surface from the inside, desperately trying to escape the confines of the orb. Blue lightning circled the beacon as it continued to boil and bubble, a low angry hum now accompanying the chaos.

The sky had darkened; storm clouds covered everything in the heavens.

"Mercury…. is most displeased…"

Alex's words were drowned out by the sudden explosion of psynergy. Like a volcano erupting, the beacon erupted psynergy taking the form of lightning. Blue sparks shot out in all directions while massive thunder bolts arched away from the beacon, caressed the sky, and shot off towards Lemuria.

Alex could only watch in awe as the beacon continued erupting in fury and as blue psynergy rushed its way to the dying angel.

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe it, first Isaac, and now Mia. 

Hydros turned away, he couldn't bare to watch Mia suffer. His eyes went to the palace window as the sky seemed to express its own sadness at Mia's slow destruction. He nearly turned away before he felt it.

His eyes whipped back to the window. It was quite, only a whisper to his senses, but he heard it. It was coming… and fast.

He tore his gaze away from the sky and refocused on Mia, the haze slowly consuming her body.

'The haze… it's slower then before…'

His eyes went wide as he put two and two together.

"This isn't over…"

Piers and Lunpa looked at him with confusion.

"FELIX!" yelled Hydros and brought everyone out of their depression. He darted to the side of the cage were Felix stood waiting.

"Felix, this isn't over. I need a Mars adept now!"

Felix, who was stunned, turned and found Saturos standing before him.

"What do you need?"

"Saturos come here!" yelled Hydros, urgency in his voice.

"How did you know my na"

"Now's not the time for that!" he yelled back. Everyone was now on edge, Hydros knew something and from the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"Listen to me. Close your eyes and place your hands on the bars. Focus your psynergy into this cage. Find the fire conduits that are hidden in the mythril. Once you do, pour everything you've got into the conduits. Hopefully, you'll be able to break Conservato's own lock and then the cage will only respond to you."

Saturos closed his eyes and did as he was told, a fire aura enveloping him.

Conservato was getting annoyed. The haze was moving far slower then it should have been. It only covered Mia halfway. He was about to cast a second Soul Drain when he happened to glance at the others.

"Nice try!" he yelled as Ice Missile came hurling at them.

"Flare Wall!" yelled Garet and Jenna and the fire psynergy consumed the ice.

Ivan and Sheba nodded to each other and raised their hands, "Delude!"

A grayish mist covered Conservato from head to toe.

"CURSE YOU ADEPTS!"

Needless to say, he was livid.

Menardi came up behind Saturos and placed her hands on his shoulders as she began pouring her own psynergy into him.

Hydros glanced out the window. The skies were no longer in mourning. Now they seemed to be… growling…

He turned back and as he did a loud 'click' was heard and the bars disappeared.

"Good job Saturos! Everyone… Inside NOW!"

Everyone bolted into the cage, while Felix and Garet carefully carried Isaac in with them. With the last of them inside, the bars reappeared and another 'click' was heard.

"Great! Now we're trapped in here!" shouted Garet.

"No Garet, we are far from it," replied Hydros. "This cage now responds to Saturos' psynergy, not only that, we are now safe."

"How so?" asked Kraden.

"Just as psynergy cast inside does not go out, psynergy cast outside does not come in. This cage served a dual purpose in the ancient world: contain criminals and provide a safe-haven for rulers under attack."

"Clever…" muttered Kraden as the delusion on Conservato wore off.

As his sight returned to him he was beyond upset when he saw everyone now in the cage. His eyes, however, focused on Mia, the haze now covering all but her neck and head.

"Why?" her cold voice had returned, the life and happiness left her eyes. "I offered you forgiveness and you repay me with death? Why?"

"I told you before girl! No one disrespects me and lives. Your lives me nothing to me!"

Tears began to fall as the haze reached her chin.

"Oh no…" muttered Hydros. "I… I was wrong… this is the end…"

Tears flowed freely from everyone as the haze reached just below her eyes.

Felix looked away, not wanting to comprehend how Isaac would react. He opened his eyes and found himself looking out the window, utter shock forming on his face.

"Hy…Hydros…" he murmured, fear in his voice.

Hydros turned and looked for himself, adapting a similar response as Felix.

In the distance, covering the entire sky was a massive wall of blue psynergy. Thrashing and churning like the tidal wave it represented. The psynergy roared towards the palace, a faint echo now, but growing as it drew near. Creatures of the wild also appeared as psynergy: horses, chimeras, birds of all sorts galloped, stampeded and flew towards the dying angel in a mad rush in hopes to aid her.

Hydros' eyes were fixed upon the sight before him.

"The legends… They were true! Hermes really did draw on the pure essence of Mercury!"

The haze now covered Mia's eyes, Conservato chuckling to himself while Mia softly cried.

"Don't worry my dear… I'll be sure to dispose of your love in the same way. I'll even place your body next to his as he screams in pain."

The blue psynergy that was roaring towards the palace disappeared, leaving behind dark skies.

"Hydros! It's gone!" yelled Felix.

Hydros looked at Felix, then towards the skies and finally settling on Mia.

"No…"

Her eyes were shut. She was mentally fighting the haze as it crept into her mind. Just before she lost to the white death, Isaac appeared before the mental image of herself, forcing the haze back.

'Don't be afraid to embrace the power that sleeps within you… Don't be afraid to become what you were born to be… I don't want to fight Alex alone… I… don't want to… live alone… Mia… I lov'

Isaac was cut off as the mental image of himself was consumed by the haze and his last, final word of pain echoed in her mind… her name.

The haze had consumed her; from head to toe she had been devoured. The cries of anguish were all that was heard coming from the cage as her friends desperately tried to think of anyway of saving her. Conservato was grinning wildly.

"Come on girl… Let's here the cries of pain…"

What he got instead, was a blast of cold air that filled the room. Instantly the torches were frozen, the fire surrounded by ice. The room, the skies darkened to an eerie glow. A distant rumbling was heard throughout the palace.

At that moment… the resolve in her heart… the caring, compassionate Mia that everyone knew, withdrew into herself. Through Isaac's painful demonstration of how far he would go for her, she too followed in his footsteps and did what she knew he would do. In a loud fiery outburst, Mia embraced her ancestor's power and her compassionate soul withdrew into her heart… and in its place came the fury, the vengeance, and the power of the Wrath of Hermes.

Conservato was at a loss for words, "What the…"

In a sudden rush of wind, the white haze that covered Mia was blown back and was forced to the ceiling, the haze hovering above all. Conservato stared at Mia's form, now truly afraid.

Her body shown against the darkness, her eyes pure white outlined in blue, her hair glowing. Her robes now sparkled in the night, slowly moving around her as if being blown by the wind. A white aura now encased her as blue psynergy streaked across her body. Most stunning of all, white wings, emphasized by blue psynergy now adorned her back, folded up and awaiting her command.

Hydros smiled at Mia's transformation, "Now… Behold the power of Mercury."

A loud thunderous roar accompanied by the psynergy that Hydros and Felix had seen before now poured into the thrown room, the blue psynergy bouncing off the walls, the cage, striking everything before being drawn into Mia. Water formed and now circled her entire body, while the white aura expanded. Everything about her glowed brighter, her eyes, her body, her wings, all screamed the power of Mercury.

"It's just an illusion!" yelled Conservato. "It….It's impossible!"

Mia's eyes fell upon the old man's shaking body. He could feel her pierce him to the core, and now he understood… Mercury stood before him, ready to pass her judgment.

She didn't speak, she just looked on. Isaac's body stirred and her eyes drifted towards him. Everyone noticed the slight smile that came across the angel's face.

"Come now Conservato… end this charade." Her voice was angelic, but everyone detected the seriousness within it.

Conservato was panting, he didn't know what to do. In a last ditch effort, he ran up to her, his hands glowing with the white mist.

"You won't take my power from me!"

His hands released several more Soul Drains and they all connected as he ran for cover.

He turned around just in time to see the anger appear on her face. She had had enough.

"So be it..."

She stepped backward as the mist continued to devour her. When she was now closer to the opposite end of the room, she called upon her power.

She raised her hands, and the white haze once again was blown to join the rest of it hovering near the ceiling. She brought her hands to her chest, crisscrossing them and with clenched fists. She bowed her head, as if saying her goodbyes and as she quickly brought her hands down to her sides… the wings extended. Her body glowed more intensely, as the psynergy was allowed to roam freely; sparks and bolts of blue circled her body as she began to hover in the room. Water from the fountains began to collect all around her and ice shards formed near the tips of her wings.

"Goodbye…Lord Conservato…"

She raised her hand and the water, in two columns, rose up to meet her. After swirling all around her empowered form, the water moved towards the tips of her wings, collecting into gigantic spheres, all glowing a deep blue. Thunder sounded as the goddess prepared the attack. Blue thunder bolts circled through the water, as her psynergy now intensified around her body. The ice shards entered the spheres, they too now glowing a bluish color. Her body emitted a pulse… She was ready.

She held her hand high above her head, and the world seemed to slow, waiting, anticipating the angel's command. In a quick motion, she brought her hand down, stopping and pointing it towards Conservato. In a loud roar, the spheres of water broke apart into glass like shards, all flying towards their intended target. The screams of pain echoed through out the city as Mia never faltered in her attack.

When the shards melted, and the waters receded, Conservato now stood hunched over, his body full of scratches, cuts and would be scars. Blood was trickling down his face, his hands, practically everywhere and his eyes showed a mix of complete fear and foolish rage. He was breathing hard as Mia descended, her feet touching the ground. She began to walk towards him, satisfied that he had learned his lesson… She was wrong.

With all the power he could muster, hundreds of spheres of white haze appeared in the room. She stopped, her rage now taking over. The spheres moved towards her, faster then before, but it didn't stop her. Just as one was about to get close, she raised her hand and it stopped in mid air. The rest of the balls of haze, including that which was hovering near the ceiling came down and joined the ball that she herself was holding.

Conservato realized what she was doing.

"NO! You… you wouldn't!"

He bolted towards the stairs in an effort to escape, but Mia caught him with her psynergy. Another flick of her hand and he was hovering, encased in blue energy. She brought him close to her, roughly five steps from her. Conservato was screaming, begging, pleading that she wouldn't do what he thought was coming.

Pure ice formed out of no where and cemented his feet in place, pain shooting up his legs due to the sudden coldness. The blue aura around him faded and Mia held the haze up to his eye level. She ever so gently pushed it forward, and the haze that haunted her, and Isaac, now took after him.

Within moments the haze was upon him, slowly consuming his body while the angel stood in front of him. His face begging for mercy, her eyes saying you already had that chance. Soon it consumed him whole and the cries of the dead, joined his own. This time however, instead of his body falling to the floor as an empty shell, Mia's eyes flashed once more and it erupted into blue flames, incinerated by the heat.

Everyone was speechless, he before them stood a very ticked off Mia, or at least she was at any rate. Her eyes returned to their normal color, her spirit once again taking control.

"Bring Isaac to me," her words were soft, but the need in her voice was clear.

Saturos opened the bars and Felix carried Isaac to Mia. She took him from Felix and stood him upright, holding him close.

"Felix…" she said, her eyes closing.

"Yes Mia?" his voice was calm, he knew the worst was over for now.

"Isaac's spirit is back within him, but it needs time to rest since he embraced the Golden Sun. I too will be out for awhile. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Her smile reassured his concerned face, as the others came near her as well.

She smiled, and her wings closed around her, encasing Isaac as well. In one final blue and white glow, the wings faded, the psynergy absorbed into both Isaac and Mia as she returned to her normal self and they both collapsed into each other.

Felix and Garet rushed over to catch their falling bodies.

"Well now…" said Hydros, clearly exhausted. "I do believe we should all get some rest. This event has drained us all. You can all sleep in the guest rooms of the palace. Lunpa and I will ready them."

"But Hydros, so much has happened," began Ivan.

"Not now Ivan," his words were stern and drew some surprised glances. "I know, a lot has happened, but there are two people here who most certainly need rest, and I am not about to go and explain everything before these two… The two of legend, wake up and sit before me to hear my tale."

Hydros and Lunpa started making their way towards the guest rooms, while everyone else looked in surprise at Hydros and then to the unconscious Isaac and Mia.

Piers came up to Felix, a smile on his face, "That was… interesting…"

"Just a little," replied Felix, a smile on his.

"Who knew she had such power," said Ivan in awe.

"Who knew they loved each other so much," chuckled Jenna.

The group fell silent.

"We did," replied everyone.

Laughter erupted from the tired, and weary group as the true sky gave way to nightfall.

* * *

"That was impressive King Hydros," Lunpa said as he finished readying the guest room.

"Yes, I know," he replied. "To think that the oldest of prophecies has finally come to pass."

Lunpa stared at him for a moment, "Hydros, I remember you mumbling things about that. Something about an heir and the Maidens of Hermes? What was that all about?"

Hydros stopped walking and sighed. "Did you think what Mia just displayed to us was… amazing?"

The question surprised Lunpa, but he was quick to respond. "Of course, as you said yourself, such power has not been seen since the end of the First Age."

"I know… but you see Lunpa…" Hydros fumbled with his words. Clearly, there was something he didn't want to discuss. "I can not disclose everything now Lunpa, as I said to everyone earlier. We must wait until Isaac, Mia and all the others are fit before we can begin talking about what has been and what is to come."

"Hydros, what's wrong?"

"I said that Mia's power was amazing, yes that is true, and nothing like it has been witnessed since the end of the First Age…However… Isaac…" The king of Lemuria looked out of the window he was standing next to, his face showing his concern. "There is an evil that still resides in Weyard. It was buried long ago, and now it has once again resurfaced… Isaac has the abilities to end that evil and also…"

Lunpa looked on, with interest and amazement.

"Isaac… if everything falls into place… He will wield a power far greater then what you and I just witnessed… A power that was never meant to be used nor has it been, but it is the only way to defeat him."

"Defeat who?"

Hydros returned his gaze to Lunpa's questioning eyes.

"The one who killed the King of the Clans… The one who made the Mages of Weyard seal the Lighthouses… Almarian."

* * *

A/N: Well... thats it... hope everyone enjoyed it... please be nice and review. Flames are welcome, Jenna and Garet love to play withem. 


	17. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Sorry for the delay… work… 12 hour shifts in two days can be… tiresome. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Mucho gracious! Here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait! R&R please! Okay...so this website won't allow me to insert a page break... stupid computer..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 16: Truth Revealed

"How are they Lunpa?"

"Doing well King Hydros. Everyone seems to have gotten a goodnight's rest. Mia and Isaac are still sleeping, but I suppose that is to be expected."

"Very good."

"King Hydros?" asked Lunpa. "Are you going to tell them… everything?"

Hydros paced back and forth in the throne room. They were waiting for Felix and everyone to show up for the meeting.

"Yes… They need to know what they are about to face. It would be foolish to send them on their way without telling them at least what they are up against."

"I see… Are we going to wait for Isaac and Mia?"

"We won't have too…They're already on their way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was up and about, getting themselves ready for the meeting with the King of Lemuria. The night was peaceful and quiet, even with Garet's snoring being the only loud noise, however, even that did not wake anyone up. They had already fixed themselves up and were on their way to meet Hydros with Felix leading the group. There were just nearing the top of the stairs to the castle doors when Mia called from behind him.

"Wait up Felix… we're coming!"

Slowly but surely, Mia and Isaac followed their friends up the steps. Both were still very exhausted, leaning on each other for support.

"You look like you braved Gaia Falls, Isaac!" laughed Piers.

Isaac only smiled, but underneath he wasn't feeling well. For some reason, Isaac was drained far more then Mia. She knew this, and although she too was weak, insisted that they walk together the way they did.

Lunpa opened the castle doors, "Come in everyone, we've been expecting you."

He ushered the company in and when they arrived in the throne room, they found seats that had been placed in a circle in preparation for the event.

"It is good to see you were able to attend Isaac, Mia, although I would venture to guess you feel a bit drained eh Isaac?" asked King Hydros, his back turned to the group.

Isaac's eyes narrowed, he trusted Hydros like he trusted his friends, but he was still curious as to how the King knew of his condition.

"Do not fret Isaac, all will be explained. Please, everyone take a seat."

They did as they were told and Hydros turned and sat with them.

"Well… there is much to be said as well as there is much to do… Unfortunately, we do not have the time to discuss all that I would like. Had that been said, I'll start off right away by first asking this… Have you heard of a man by the name of Almarian?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yes King Hydros, we know all about him, and we know that we must end his legacy," replied Kraden.

"I see…" he said. "Well, in order for you to understand more of him and the task ahead of you, then you must understand the past."

Hydros shifted in his chair; to everyone else he seemed nervous.

"You must first know about Hermes and the Legendary Four as later generations came to know them by. Hermes of Mercury, along with Sideon of Mars, Layonay of Venus, and Zeabose of Jupiter… Lead by Hermes, these four adepts destroyed countless monsters that plagued Weyard in the First Age. Through their combined efforts, the Second Age was born and adepts were allowed to freely roam Weyard without fear of death. As adepts spread and cultivated the lands, civilizations began to appear and build up to what we all know as the Golden Age. This could not have come about had it not been for the Legendary Four.

"Why don't we know about them if they're so important?" asked Mia. "I mean, I know the name of Hermes because of the Hermes Water, but I've never heard about the others before."

"There are many reasons Mia," replied Hydros, "two of which concerns us... Nearing the end of Hermes' time, he found himself in a life and death struggle between one of the last known dragons of Weyard. The three adepts he had once called his companions, deserted him and left him to fend for himself. He almost died because of their action, however, he survived and when word got out that they had betrayed their leader, their names were quickly erased from history."

"If that is so then how do you know about them?" asked Ivan. "They seem to have been very important adepts during their time."

"Oh they were," replied Hydros. "However… Trust, Loyalty and Honor went hand in hand with life and death during the First Age. Ethics like that still exist today, however not to the degree of what they once were. The punishment for their betrayal was to have them whipped out of existence by forgetting their brave deeds and placing all of their accomplishments on Hermes. The ancient kings of Lemuria somehow obtained the knowledge of their life's work before it was forgotten to time and they wrote it down and locked it away in the room Conservato accidentally discovered. All the kings are required to read those scrolls… that is how I came to know of them."

"That must have taken an awfully long time," said Sheba in awe.

"It did, however, you are forgetting that Lemurians live a very long time," replied Hydros.

"Do you know why those adepts left Hermes in the way they did?" asked Isaac.

"Yes… and no…"

The others looked at Hydros with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" asked Kraden.

"The real reasons for their betrayal are unknown, however, rumor had it that there was a fifth adept whose power rivaled that of the Legendary Four. It is said that the three companions became tired of Hermes' desire to help everyone but themselves, so they left him and followed this other figure in hopes of obtaining power. He was only described as a cloaked man with awesome powers, and there is only one known account of his description."

"Well, at least there is one," said Garet.

"That… isn't the problem," replied Hydros. "You see, this one account of the unknown figure was written thousands of years after the time of Hermes. To be more precise, it was written shortly before the Sealing of the Lighthouses."

"What?" said Kraden in disbelief. "That is impossible! The amount of time between the ending of the First Age and the Great Sealing is… huge! Thousands… no… tens of thousands of years apart!"

"Now you see why that is the first reason that concerns us," replied Hydros. "The second reason ties into everyone here a little more personally."

Everyone was on the edge of theirs seats, hanging on every word that was spoken. Isaac was the only one who didn't seem too surprised. He had an idea of where this was going.

"After the Second Age was well on its way, divisions within the clans began to appear. They didn't cause strife or friction; instead they amplified the clans and further made the Second Age into what is known as the Golden Age. These separations eventually gave way to specific bloodlines, which only certain adepts carried. For a time, it was easy to spot which adept belonged to what sect, for the characteristics of their ancestors would usually show up on them."

"Did their heritage affect their personalities?" asked Isaac.

"Very much so," replied Hydros. "The adepts who happened to carry the bloodline of the ancients shared characteristics of the particular group of adepts they hailed from. Mia, for example, is of the Healers of Hermes, a large group in the Mercury Clan who could wield healing psynergy on par with Hermes. Mia, however, is part of another sect within that group known as the Maidens of Hermes. These women were far and few and were known for their healing, their generosity and above all their angel like appearance to those around them. They were also rumored to carry the bloodline of Hermes himself."

"Well… that explains yesterday," said Jenna who was smiling at Mia.

"Am I… really a descendant of Hermes?" she asked.

Hydros smiled, "With what I witnessed yesterday, I'd have to say… yes."

Everyone looked at Mia with admiration and her face turned a slight red.

Hydros chuckled, "Do not feel embarrassed by the attention, Mia, for everyone will soon be looking at themselves for the same reason they are looking at you."

All eyes darted towards Hydros in surprise while Isaac smiled.

"I suppose it is time," Isaac said, drawing the attention upon himself. "This is one of the reasons why we came here, to learn of our heritage."

"Oh that's right!" said an excited Jenna. "You said you would tell us once we got to Lemuria and Piers was with us!"

"What? Am I connected to this as well?"

"Yes," replied Isaac. "We are all lost links to the Golden Age."

"Lost links?" chuckled Hydros, "you're more like living artifacts of a once great civilization."

"Alright, stop stalling and tell us!" Jenna whined.

Everyone laughed a bit before Isaac once again grabbed the attention.

"You seem to know more then I do King Hydros, so I want you to tell them."

Hydros nodded slightly in thanks.

"I appreciate the compliment Isaac, but I assure you, I know only as much as you do. Knowledge of the ancient lineages has long since been lost, and any encounters of the heirs to the ancients are random and unlikely at best. This encounter, however, the adepts sitting in this very room… was not so random…"

Everyone looked at Hydros in confusion.

"I shall explain that as well, but first, the lineages of the ancients… Let's start with Jenna… You are a part of a small sect of women known as the Mars Maidens. Your use of fire psynergy was unmatched in the clan and the love of your element earned you and your group the nickname, 'Pyrian Sisters.' Sheba… you are a descendant of the people of Anemos, the ancient wind guardians of the Jupiter Lighthouse, known for their skills of wind psynergy and their ability for predictions. You were also called the 'Blessed Children of Jupiter' for you always seemed to have the best luck in any situation. Piers… you are the carrier of the ancient blood of the Lemurian Kings; believe it or not, but after my passing you will assume the throne. Garet… you are of the noble bloodline of the Dragon Knights, known for their ferocity and skill in battle. It was said that out of all the sects within the Mars Clan, the Dragon Knights were by far the strongest and most loyal. Ivan… you are the heir to the Wandering Mages of Jupiter. Your abilities in wind psynergy are unmatched throughout the Jupiter Clan. Mia… as we all ready know… you are a direct descendant of Hermes, a healer of unmatched skill and wielder of Mercury's pure might. Felix… you are a member of the Gaia Knights, not too different from that of the Dragon Knights. However, your group was known for their ability to rally people to their cause, even when times were at their darkest…"

The group was silent. Everyone stared at each other, not just because of what they had learned about themselves but because of how well they fit the descriptions. As Hydros had said, those who carry the bloodlines of the ancients often showed characteristics that tied them to their particular groups. It was mind blowing to see just how similar they were to the descriptions of the adepts from long ago.

"Hydros," Isaac said before his name came up, "what did you mean when you said that this encounter was not so random?"

Hydros smiled, "Now we come to the part that ties everything together… Everything that has been discussed up to this point has been… sporadic, let's say… One topic did not particularly lead to the next. However, this person is deeply connected to all of this."

Their eyes held the look of confusion and anticipation.

"Remember the scroll that describes the cloaked figure from the time of Hermes? The author of that scroll was a man by the name of Solious…"

Isaac's eyes widen.

"Solious was a gifted adept, for a Venus warrior he was extremely well skilled in his psynergy… more so then many."

"Is that what you mean when you say 'gifted'?" asked Sheba. "That an adept is born with surprising skill?"

"Yes," replied Hydros. "There are certain adepts throughout Weyard's history that displayed unusual skill in their element early on in life. That is to say, they learned faster then anyone else and became far stronger as well. Hermes was believed to be one of these 'gifted' adepts. Rumor said that the cloaked figure was also one them. Solious was also a 'gifted' adept, perhaps the most gifted of all… and lastly… you people are also… gifted."

"We are?" asked Garet.

"Yes," replied Hydros. "Look at is this way… you were all born with exceptional skill in psynergy even though the elements at that time were dormant due to the seal on Alchemy."

"Oh… I see…" said Ivan. "So, because of the circumstances we were born into, we can be considered 'gifted' compared to the rest of Weyard."

"Yes and no," replied Hydros. "You're talents are exceptional compared to the rest of Weyard's inhabitants, however, according to some of the scrolls, Hermes and Solious were also young when they began to show similar skills and potential that you are now. If you continue to grow the way you are, everyone here may even surpass Solious in some aspects."

"You've mentioned Solious several times now King Hydros," said a curious Piers. "Who exactly is he?"

"Solious," began Hydros, "was the greatest adept ever known. Single handedly he mended the rifts between the clans after the Elemental Wars and was the only one to be crowned King of the Clans."

"You mean that at one time the four clans were united?" asked Kraden.

"Yes, all thanks to the work of Solious. However, there is something else that he is known for…"

"What was that?" asked Kraden.

"Solious was capable of wielding all four elements, and did so with great proficiency."

Everyone gasped.

"Does that mean Solious had the Golden Sun?" asked Kraden.

"No, he didn't," replied Hydros. "He acquired the ability on his own, which makes him the single most powerful adept ever…"

Another wave of shocked faces covered the group, while Isaac remained seemingly unaffected.

"Which made him strong enough to be able to have the premonitions that were necessary to make the Prophecy…" said Isaac, with shocked faces now looking at him.

"So… you knew…" said Hydros with admiration.

"Some if of it is new to me… but for the most part, yes. I've heard it all before…"

Everyone remained silent as Isaac finally retold the tale of his meeting with the Wise One, the bloodlines, Solious' death, everything except his own connection to Solious.

"There is still something that bothers me," Isaac said once he was finished. "What did Solious write about in that one scroll you mentioned before?"

Hydros looked to the floor, "This is half of the answer you came here to seek Isaac… This is half of the explanation behind Almarian."

"What?" Isaac said in surprise.

"The scroll that mentions the cloaked figure in Hermes' time also contains the Prophecy of the beginning of the Fourth Age. The Prophecy covered everything that you and your friends have been doing up to this point. After you leave here, the Prophecy will be completely fulfilled. However, there was one line in that scroll that hints to the future of Weyard beyond what is said in the Prophecy…

'_The darkened figure of the ancient healer's time will surface once again to claim the Fourth Age as his own. Old bloodlines will be revived and Weyard's future will sway…'_

This has troubled me for some time…"

"What does that have to do with Almarian?" asked Felix.

"I'm not quite sure…" replied Hydros. "I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I've only been able to come up with one, somewhat reasonable explanation to it… The hooded figure in Hermes' time… was none other then Almarian…"

The sharp inhaling of the air was drowned out by Kraden's defensive response.

"That's impossible! The Wise One said that Almarian was born in the Second Age, not the first and besides… There is no way he could have lived that long!"

Hydros looked away, afraid of his own response.

"By rights… you are correct. However, we are dealing with someone who knows the ins and outs of psynergy, the bad part being he uses it to further himself. It is difficult to say, but if Almarian knew of a way to prolong his life like what was done to the Wise One… Then I'm afraid that his Age spanning existence becomes a complete possibility…"

Silence filled the room as everyone contemplated the terrifying thought.

"But… how…?" stuttered Kraden, unwilling to believe what he heard.

"Adepts who were gifted, per say, have all experienced extremely long lives, even by Lemurian standards… We're talking about lives that existed for thousands of years… I know it is hard to believe, but it is said that the Elements choose certain people to live longer then anyone else because those people have an exceptional purpose, and is needed by all of Weyard…. If Almarian somehow obtained that gift and then amplified the effect… I suppose he could…"

"But even so," Kraden butted in, "that would require tremendous power… That's like tampering with the will of the elements… I just can't understand that power is possible and what the Wise One told me himself… would be… wrong…"

"I do not think the Wise One was utterly wrong… more like misinformed," replied Hydros. "We have to remember, the Wise One was not a god, he was an adept just like us, and although his wisdom was far advanced then anyone else's, he was still an adept, and capable of error. I think he relied on bits and pieces of information from his own time with what he told you. He knew of the Prophecy by word of mouth from Solious himself, but he never saw the written version, or knew of it. Of coarse this is what I think based on what I've heard, and its accuracy is most defiantly questionable."

"Don't bother doubting what you say Hydros," said Isaac, "I may not be all wise as the Wise One, but I believe you may be correct in what you say, although I wish to Venus you are completely wrong… something tells me you are not…"

Hydros smiled and simply bowed, "Thank you Isaac."

Isaac smiled back and nodded before his smile lessened. "King Hydros, I just remembered something the Wise One said to me… He said that Solious would be forgotten by time… Why is it that you know so much about him?"

Hydros smirked, 'The boy knows more then he lets on…' He shook his head as he mused to himself and stood and walked to the throne. He bent down and retrieved an old looking scroll that was rolled up by the throne's side before returning to the group.

"This scroll is my own personal recordings of all the events that I've lived through, plus my own realizations of studying the ancients' scrolls and discovering new psynergy or secrets of Alchemy. All the kings of Lemuria have done this, in order to keep a small segment of our past alive not to mention the wealth of knowledge along with it… This is how I know so much of Solious…"

"Interesting," said an impressed Kraden, "I never would of thought that Lemuria kept records of its past."

"We do Kraden, and we guard these scrolls and other secrets with our lives."

"Why is that?" asked Menardi.

"Lemuria is known as the City of Knowledge, and within our walls contains many accounts of the past. If unworthy outsiders gained this knowledge… it could be the beginning of the Elemental Wars all over again… And we certainly do not need that."

"I agree," said Saturos, "but I have to admit, I can't help but feel sorry for Solious. After all, not being remembered by time, the only people who know about him are sworn to secrecy and no heir to avenge his death caused by Almarian… That's somewhat sad."

"Actually Saturos, Solious was not completely forgotten and he does have an heir."

Everyone now looked at Hydros with keen interest.

"Through the efforts of the Wise One, a sanctuary was built to honor the king. Unfortunately, as time passed, this was forgotten as this Sanctum had a second purpose in containing the four keys to the legendary lighthouses."

Ivan stared, "You mean that… Sol Sanctum was built to honor Solious?"

"Very good Ivan," remarked Hydros. "Sol Sanctum was indeed built to honor Solious. Those of you who entered it, do you remember the sun tiled room at the heart of the Sanctum? That was Solious' seal, his mark that he left on this world. His name does mean 'Gift of the Sun' after all. For a time, the people remembered the true intent of Sol Sanctum… However, as I said, time eventually forgot this and the more pertinent task of the Sanctum pushed the memory of Solious out of the way and into the blackness of time."

"And what about the heir?" asked Jenna.

"The heir," began Hydros, "to the King of the Clans has been before you all along and has skillfully eluded this moment… He risked everything in an attempt to save his… 'Queen'… and in the end was saved by her… Isaac is the heir to Solious, King of the Clans."

His friends looked at him with both shock and awe. Isaac lowered his head, unsure of what to do.

"Isaac is the descendant of Solious, like Mia is to Hermes. Isaac… you have within you the ability to wield all four elements without the help of the Golden Sun. Perhaps no one noticed, but when Mia was nearly lost to the Soul Drain, your own power, the Golden Sun, and part of your ancestor's blood awoke. That is how you were able to break the powerful psynergy seal that was placed on you, and it is a reasonable cause as to why you feel so much more tired then Mia. She gave us a quite the show when she obliterated Conservato, but that would be nothing compared to you if the bloodline is fully awakened."

Silence and awe once again filled the room and Isaac fidgeted in his seat.

"Well… It is nearly time for us to go," he said as he looked outside the palace through the windows. The sun was beginning its long descent from the top of the sky; their conversation had lasted all morning.

"King Hydros, are the Lemurians skilled in reforging weapons?" asked Isaac.

"We would be if our blacksmiths were open, but I'm afraid everyone suffered damage with the earthquake."

"I see… looks like we'll have to go to Champa then…"

"Why is that?" asked Hydros.

"To reforge the Sol Blade…" Isaac stopped. 'No way… it couldn't be…' His eyes conveyed his sudden realization.

Hydros smiled, "So… the second to the last piece of the puzzle has been found, and thus the other half of the reason for your coming. Your assumptions are correct… The Sol Blade was once the sword of Solious. Before he died, he had the blade locked away in the Mars Lighthouse. He knew it would be well guarded, and Almarian, being of the Mercury element, would think twice before setting foot in the fire lighthouse… You will need that blade before whatever end meets Weyard. I only hope that whatever the end may be… I hope that it is a favorable one."

Isaac smiled, "Thank you. Before we leave, is there anything you can tell us about a stone tablet that Solious had in his possession?"

"The tablet of Solious…" muttered Hydros… "Oh… that's right… the forbidden power…"

Isaac's cheerful self turned serious, "What forbidden power?"

Hydros sighed, "There is a stone tablet that was rumored to be created by Solious. Inscribed on it was thought to be the sacred instructions on how to summon the most powerful creature Weyard would ever be able to sustain… If that is true or not… I do not know… It was marked as forbidden because of the absolute power it was said to contain and, if my memory of the ancient scrolls serves me… I do believe that this power could only be used once… Why Solious would make it to be that way… I do not know… But if the stories are true about the summoning, then I could understand."

"You're saying that there is power beyond what Mia showed us?" asked a bewildered Piers.

"Yes… You, Isaac, are a living testament to that. However, such power is not simply called upon on a day to day basis. It is rarely used, and I mean rarely. Out of all the ancient scrolls that describes the deeds of Hermes and Solious, I can only recall the Wrath of Hermes being used twice… And Solious never reached his full potential… So there is no telling what he could have done."

"But I thought the complete Golden Sun was the quintessence of Alchemy's power?" said a confused Kraden.

"It is Kraden, but there is a very wide range of power between that and a normal adept. The Golden Sun is indeed the pinnacle, however, adepts of extraordinary power who can wield their psynergy with perfect precession and efficiency… can act on par with that of the Golden Sun. It would take years to obtain such a high level of focus; however, Hermes and Solious had that time… so it is conceivable that their power was in the range of the Sun's."

"Unbelievable…" muttered Felix, as he was the only one capable of speaking.

Hydros allowed the company to absorb his last statement before standing up.

"Well now, I do believe I have said all that I could have. Isaac, it is up to you and your companions to find the tablet of Solious and learn its secrets before the heir of Almarian finds it first."

"I understand," replied the Venus warrior. "Is there any direction you can point us in to start our search?"

Hydros walked back to the throne and replaced the scroll he had taken from it earlier. As he walked back, everyone could see his mind was busy formulating a response.

"Solious… he trusted the four clans with all his being… if I am not mistaken, he also had all the djinn on his side as well… He entrusted his most precious knowledge with Lemuria, for he knew what the future would hold for us…"

"Is there anyone else he entrusted his belongings to?" asked Isaac.

Hydros stood a moment, thinking before he responded.

"The Anemos… Solious also knew of the future of the ancient city of the Anemos… Go to Contigo, you may find the tablet hidden deep in the Anemos Sanctum."

"But we were already there," said Felix. "We already found a tablet that contained Iris."

"Iris you say?" said Hydros with interest. "Iris is the goddess of the sun… the queen let's say… Solious was the King of the Clans… the King of Sol… hmmm."

"The king and queen both rule over their domain and do not seperate…" muttered Kraden. "That sounds like a very good start to me."

"Agreed," said Isaac. "Piers, do you have the teleportation stone I gave you?"

"I do Isaac; it is in my Uncle's house."

"We'll get the stone first, and then we'll decide on what to do."

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave. As the group walked out of the throne room, Hydros called to Isaac before he left, leaving himself, Isaac and Lunpa in the room alone.

"Isaac, before you go, I wish to say something to you."

Isaac turned and looked at the king.

Hydros smiled, "By the works of you and your companions… may Weyard's future look forever bright…"

Isaac smiled as he bowed and turned to leave.

Hydros' smile widen, "Spirits of the Elements… Guide them… By their hands… May Weyard be safe for all time!"

Isaac was already out the door when Hydros spoke and he stopped suddenly, the large doors to the throne room had already closed behind him.

'That blessing… How did he…'

Isaac was only allowed to think of what he just heard for a moment, for Mia came looking for him.

"Come on Isaac, Piers has gone to get the stone; we're to meet him by the fountain outside the palace."

Isaac smiled as the two walked out of the Lemurian Castle, hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought you were going to tell them everything!" said Lunpa, his voice elevated. "They have to know of the danger they face!"

Hydros was silent.

"How you can you do this? They face a foe far greater then that of the Fusion Dragon created by the Wise One… Greater then any power any adept has ever had the horror of crossing!"

Hydros turned towards Lunpa, his anger apparent.

"You don't think I wanted to tell them? To say to them that two of them may die because of this? That one would risk destroying all of Weyard? Do you not think I wanted to warn Mia that she would probably loose the only one she cared about, let alone the reason as to why she is still with us? To tell Isaac, that Mia could loose her life, because of the one she use to trust with all her heart? To tell them that the power Isaac seeks could very well end up destroying him!"

Hydros shook in anger for a moment, and then calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, Lunpa… I know full well of the danger they face. Isaac is the only one who can figure out Solious' intentions. I'm sure he didn't wish this power to destroy anything…. or anyone but Almarian…I wish I could have told them. But like I said, when they would leave this building, the Prophecy would be fulfilled… including my part in it."

"Your part?"

"Solious' power was beyond anyone's comprehension and it is far beyond me. He could see bits and pieces of Weyard's future with startling accuracy. He predicted this exact event... almost down to the wordplay..."

Lunpa gasped, "Your lordship… I… I am sorry for becoming so angry…"

"Don't be Lunpa… I feel the same way…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, so what's the game plan Isaac?" asked Piers as he returned with the stone and handed it to Felix.

"Well… there are two things we must accomplish, and from judging King Hydros' urgency, I would say we have to do this very quickly… I'll take the sword to Champa and see if Brigg's grandmother can reforge it…. Meanwhile, I want everyone else to investigate the Anemos Sanctum…. If the stone tablet resides in the Sanctum, then it is possible that there is an even stronger opponent guarding it."

"You mean stronger then Dullahan?" asked Felix, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes… which is why I want everyone to travel together. As soon as the sword is reforged, I'll be there as quick as I can."

"But you shouldn't go alone," remarked Jenna, "even if you are the heir to a great power, no one should travel on their own."

Garet smirked, "I nominate Mia as Isaac's traveling buddy!"

The others smiled, while Mia and Isaac protested.

"No, you may need Mia's healing ability."

"I'm sure Isaac will be safe on his own."

Felix smiled as Mia and the others continued to bicker. 'So it would seem Mia has picked up a little bit of…roughness… due to her recent experience.' He chuckled at his thoughts and turned to Isaac.

"You know you're not going to win against the whole group, even if you are the king of unfathomable power and you have a queen with similar abilities."

Isaac smiled back, "Yes… I know…"

Felix gave the stone to Isaac and his hand glowed slightly before he returned it.

"Got it… I can use teleport now without the stone."

"Good," replied Felix. "We'll meet in the Anemos Sanctum."

Both leaders smiled as Isaac walked towards Mia. He pulled her out of the fray as she continued to give reasons as to why she should go with them; not that she didn't want to go with Isaac, but she knew he would want her to go with them to keep them healed, and if worse came to worse… use the power of Hermes if she could.

As soon as she was out of the circle that the others had formed around her Isaac whipped her around and silenced her with a kiss. In an instant the two were enveloped in psynergy and their bodies faded as multicolored balls came from them and shot out towards the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Yeah…okay… cheesy ending… deal with it_


	18. The Fighting Within

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Well… remember when I said I thought this was nearing the half way point two chapters ago? Well… I think I may have misjudged. We're actually nearing the end I suppose. This chapter will pretty much set it up, with a few more surprises along the way. Let me know what you think!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17: The Fighting Within

He walked through the old morbid passageways with fire in his eyes. The quietness of the structure not hindering him in the least as he made his way deeper into the Sanctum.

'That power was unbelievable… Even the beacon responded to Mia's psynergy… I shall not underestimate her when it comes time to kill her…'

The stone work was old fashioned; mud bricks stacked on mud bricks, not exactly a trademark from an ancient civilization. A yellow stain adorned every surface, be it the designer's intensions or by age, Alex didn't know.

Once the Mercury beacon had subsided in its awesome display of power, Alex felt energized. After all, he was of the Mercury element. After a quick consideration of the options before him, he teleported to the ruins of the Anemos. Thanks to Almarian's gift, Alex knew where the most likely spot would be for the tablet of Solious to reside.

'I only need to know of the secret that brings forth the summon, and then nothing will stop me from gaining the other half of the Sun…'

Alex's smile could have killed thousands. The heir of Almarian drew closer to the last room, in the deepest part of the Sanctum.

"Strange…" he muttered, "I was expecting some sort of a welcoming party…"

To answer his call, a dark, musty air rushed through the hallway. He was forced to fight it as he stepped through the doorway. Alex looked around as the wind strangely subsided, and in the opposite end of the large room, stood an old looking tablet. Alex smiled as he teleported his way to the other end of the room, which was separated by a large chasm.

The tablet seemed to glow as his feet touched the stone floor.

"Finally after so long, the power of Solious will be mine…"

Alex smiled, unaware of what he had just said and unaware of the black markings slowly making their way across his entire face.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind the tablet.

"So… You are the one who I was to guard this from…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Isaac and Mia's embrace seemed to last forever, but the feeling of the ground beneath their feet once more ended their show of affection. The village of Champa stood before them, and they made their way to see the old weapons maker.

"Looks exactly the way Felix described it," marveled Isaac.

He, nor Mia had ever been at the pirate village, and they were both interested in meeting Briggs. They walked up the steps to the entrance of the cave, getting weird glances from people who had never seen them before. As they cleared the last steps, two pirate guards came into view.

"Who are yous guys?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah… never seen the likes of you here before!" said the other, both taking a defensive stance.

"We've come seeking an audience with Briggs," said Isaac.

The two pirates looked at each other and took out their weapons.

"You've come to claim the bounty on his head haven't you?"

"I bet theys are!" yelled the other. "Be the third group to come by dis week!"

"We have not come to claim any bounty or take anyone into custody," said Isaac, his voice unwavering.

"Yes, we have come to seek an audience with Brigg's grandmother. We've heard that she is legendary in forging weapons," added Mia.

"Who is that?" asked a voice from inside the cave. "Who is that who speaks so fondly of my grandmother?"

Briggs came out of the cave, the pirates jumping in front of him to protect him.

"They've come to take you Briggs!"

"Yeah, gets outa heres!"

"Wait!" called Isaac, as Briggs reached for his sword. "We are close friends of Felix; we seek your grandmother's aid."

Briggs froze at the mentioning of Felix.

"So… you're a friend of Felix eh?" He looked up the side of the mountain, and then to Isaac as he contemplated his next move. "Well… You seem trust worthy enough. You have that same look in your eyes as Felix… I'll allow you passage, however, I will accompany you to see her."

Isaac nodded, "Thank you."

The small group went into the cave and traveled to the top, where the furnace room was and the forger resided.

"Briggs? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving to go to fishing?" asked the grandmother.

"I was… but these two travelers showed up. They claim to know Felix, and they are seeking your skills as a weapons maker."

Isaac and Mia stepped out from behind Briggs and his grandmother got a good look into their eyes.

She smiled, "You have the same sparkle of goodness that Felix had when I first saw him. Briggs, you can leave without worries, I can sense these people are good."

"Are you sure?"

"Briggs!" she said, her voice agitated. "Do not question your grandmother again! You know what happened the last time!"

Briggs winched as the memory came back to him. "Alright! Alright! I trust your judgment, just don't send that fire creature after me!"

In a flash Briggs was gone, and Isaac and Mia couldn't help but chuckle.

Briggs' grandmother smiled, "Well now, my name is Sheila, and how can I help you, friends of Felix?"

Isaac and Mia both bowed to the old woman, "I am Isaac, and this is Mia. We've come seeking your skill in reforging weapons."

Sheila straightened up, pride in her eyes, "I am honored to hear you say such words. Come now, tell me how you came to know of my skill."

"We did not just hear it, but we saw it as well," replied Mia happily.

"Yes, we watched Felix wield the Trident of Ankole when we fought a dangerous foe."

Sheila's eyes brightened, "Oh good! That proves it! You really are friends of Felix. I knew I could trust you. Now, what is it that you need a metal workers' skill?"

Isaac unrolled the cloth that carried the shards of the Sol Blade. Sheila walked over to Isaac and bent down to look at it.

"Could it… be?" she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Isaac.

"This is the Legendary Sol Blade… the Blade of Alchemy!"

Both adepts looked at her with surprise.

"You know about Alchemy and the Sol Blade?" asked Isaac.

"Alchemy? Well… I'm not too sure on what that is, but out of all the items and artifacts I was taught to remember, this was on the top of the list, so I suppose it is really important…"

Mia smiled, "Could you tell us more of what you know?"

Shelia smiled back, "Of coarse my dear. Let's see… the Sol Blade, also called the Blade of Alchemy… It was rumored to be the strongest of all swords. Ancient tales speak of the sword being some kind of key to unlock ultimate power, but there's someone who is known as the heir of Sol who can unleash it, and only the heir."

"The heir of Sol…" murmured Isaac.

"That's correct. I do not know what kind of power the heir possesses but supposedly he or she is the strongest person ever."

"That's quite a tale" smiled Mia, who nudged Isaac in the shoulder.

Isaac smiled back at her and turned to Sheila.

"Can you mend it? I'll pay you whatever you ask."

"Don't worry about any price dreary. I was so thrilled when I was given the chance to reforge the Trident of Ankole. This is a similar undertaking if not greater… I would be honored to mend it for you."

She bent down and picked up the shards of the broken sword. She walked over to the massive fire pit and one by one through the pieces into the pit. As each piece fell into the dark depths a brilliant flash of light accompanied each one as it fell out of sight.

"Heart of the forge's flames, grant me power!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Grrr… I HATE dark, dank places!" yelled Garet as they pushed further into the Anemos Ruins.

"Strange…" muttered Piers, "this place had more of a glow the last time we were here."

"I'd have to agree," added Ivan. "Something is amiss in the Sanctum, and whatever it is, it is not welcome here."

"Alex…" said Felix, barely audible.

The group was nearing the same door way that Alex entered awhile before. They were about to go through when a rush of wind greeted them.

"You were never meant to hold the secrets of Solious!" boomed a deep voice as lightning streaked past them.

Felix halted the group and everyone pushed themselves to the sides of the walls, listening to the battle going on in the room just before them.

Alex's sword came down hard on the head of the knight who fought him. No scream of pain emitted from the creature as the helmet was cleaved off and there was nothing in its place. Alex stepped back, startled by his findings. The armor still stood, it was empty, but it was moving.

"I am the Armor of Dullahan, keeper of Iris, guard to the King. My master's body has been broken, but his spirit gives me strength," said the voice. "You are not the heir and thus you are not to know the secrets of the sword."

Alex temporarily lowered his sword, "Secrets of the sword?"

The headless armor stood up, although it had no face, Alex could detect something similar to a smirk.

"That's right… Secrets of the Sword of Sol… Funny thing is, regardless if you destroy me or not, you'll never figure out how to use the stone."

"Use the stone…?" Alex was now officially confused. "You can't… use a stone… weren't we talking about the sword?"

"I was talking about the tablet… You see, the writing on it is of a language that no other can read or speak. Only the one whose blood is that of Solious can touch and read the stone. Try what you may, but you will never learn the truth about the blade."

The creature brought the sword back into the ready position and charged forward once again.

"EAT THIS!"

The creature hurled a plasma bolt that struck Alex head on and threw him back into the stone walls. He lay limp as the creature picked up his helmet and put it back in its place. The knight came over to the body of Alex and just before he was to deliver the final blow, someone coughing caught his attention.

"Who goes there?"

"Great job Garet! You're stupid cough gave us away!" grumbled Jenna.

"I… (cough) can't help (cough) it…" blurted Garet as he did his best to stifle the noise. "I told you (cough) I hate (cough) dark (cough) dank (cough) places!"

"So much for a stealthy advance," sighed Felix, rolling his eyes.

The knight once again took up his sword.

"Wait!" called Felix. "We are friends of the one whom you've been waiting for."

The knight lowered his sword, "If that is so then where is he?"

"He has gone to reforge the Sol Blade," replied Felix. "He will be joining us as soon as he can."

Alex smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There was silence for a moment. The shards were cast into the depths of the fire, but there was no reaction, nothing.

"Just like before…" muttered Sheila. "This time however… it seems to be taking longer then the trident…"

Another few silent moments came and went, and then a distant rumbling followed by a sudden rush of lava came to greet the three companions. A loud rumbling filled the room as the mountain shook, sparks flying out of the now lighted pit. With another loud rumble and a violent pulse of the ground, the sword was carried by the lava back into the gaze of its master.

"Wow…"

The blade was different as it hovered in the air before him. No longer did it have a grey steel like appearance; the sword glowed a deep red and yellow. The blade itself seemed to mimic the surface of the sun as the colors danced and intermingled with one another. The hilt had also changed, now gleaming a golden color. Ancient runes appeared on the steel as they pulsed a vibrant gold before fading into a deep red that burned into the metal of the blade. The entire weapon seemed to glow its own psynergetic aura as the forges' flames died down and the rumbling went silent.

"So… the rumors were true…" awed Sheila.

"What… rumors..?" Mia asked, barely able to speak for she too was awed by the sword.

"It was said that when the blade of Evil's Bane was broken and reforged into the sword it once was… the potential would be unlocked and thus its master would only need to pour his own strength into the sword… and it… would do the rest…"

"What does that mean?" asked Mia, regaining her composure.

"I have no idea, but, from what I'm seeing… This weapon has a very important part to play."

"So it does…" said Isaac as he slowly walked out onto the invisible platforms and retrieved the weapon.

Isaac sheathed his newly forged Sol Blade and walked back over to Mia.

"Thank you Shelia. Unfortunately, we have to go… Felix and the others are waiting for us."

Sheila nodded, "Of course. Thank you for giving me the chance to reforge the greatest weapon ever made, and tell Felix I wish him well."

"Will do," Isaac said as he and Mia held hands.

Their bodies began to fade and brightly colored balls filled the room, bouncing of the walls before disappearing altogether.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Not a sound emitted from the deepest part of the Sanctum. Only Isaac's and Mia's quickened footsteps echoed through the empty halls.

"Something doesn't seem right…" mumbled Isaac.

"What do you mean?" asked Mia, unsure as to what he meant.

"Well… The Sol blade was reforged and it was too easy… I mean, up to this point in time, we usually have to fight someone or something before we get what we need."

Mia thought about her love's words as they rounded the last corner, the last hallway before Dullahan's Lair.

"You're right Isaac… Something does seem out of place… Odd… I wonder why we can't hear the others?"

Her question was answered as they passed through the last doorway. On the opposite side of the room, bodies lie scattered in different places. A large suit of armor dangled precariously on the edge of the ravine. A massive stone tablet stood in the middle of them all, glowing a low golden color.

Both adepts instantly grabbed one another as they teleported to the opposite side.

"Mia, find Piers and heal him first, then you two can work on healing all the others."

"Wait a moment, Isaac. I want to try something…"

Isaac looked at her with curiosity which quickly turned to awe as massive amounts of healing psynergy poured out of the girl's body, her angelic qualities once again coming to the surface.

"I thought so…" she said as she glowed a brilliant blue and smiled. "I can use more powerful healing spells now thanks to my ancestor's bloodline."

Isaac smiled as healing auras engulfed all of the downed bodies.

"Focus on the tablet Isaac," she said, "I believe that is what we came here for."

Isaac nodded, feeling Mia had the situation under control. He walked up to it, focusing his eyes on the ancient text.

"I can't read it," he said, tracing the markings with his hand. He came across an indent in the stone that looked like another hand. Without thinking, he placed his in the indentation, and the world around him went black.

"Who could have done this…" wondered Mia as she continued pouring healing psynergy into her friends. "Not only is their health dangerously low, but their psynergy is too…"

If there would have been an outside force working with the young adepts it would have been screaming at them to re-examine their situation. Most of the bodies of the fallen comrades were thrown into a corner and stone tablet blocked their view of Isaac's and Mia's current position. Isaac was frozen stiff due to the link he and the stone now had, secret and forbidden knowledge being whispered to his mind. Mia's eyes were shut as she focused on the healing process, pouring all she had into saving her friends. Needless to say, no one noticed the cloaked figure now approaching Mia from behind.

Isaac's world was dark, with a single light in front of him. What it was he couldn't tell, but he heard voices, words being whispered to him from across a dark void. His body was still but his mind was racing as he tried to understand everything that was going on around him. Images of Weyard appeared: the world was teaming with life and prosperity. The image faded and then a world being ravaged by darkness took its place. The pictures faded and then a booming voice was heard above all other voices.

"_Heir to the throne… heed thy words. Weyard's future now sways with the currents. The power of your ancestor has brought you and the cursed one before me now… I say to you… One of you will obtain what you seek… The other will perish in the attempt… When the blade of Sol becomes blessed with the King's blood… Only then does the key become complete… The sword will obtain a will of its own and beckon its master to do its bidding. The sword will feed off the emotions of its master and will thus choose the one to inherit the Power of Solious… Heed thy words, heir to the clans… This is one of many struggles that awaits you although this is the greatest… Should the sword choose you…" _

Isaac was thrown back into his world, the force of his mind reuniting with his body forced his body back several steps. His eyes refocused and the stone tablet before him was now a pile of rubble. His friends were back on their feet, but eyes of horror mixed with hatred peered at him. Isaac was taken back by the emotions his friends conveyed on him, but upon turning around, he became aware that their gazes were not on him, but on Alex.

"Mia!" Isaac yelled, fear now consuming him.

Alex had Mia locked in his arms, a small dagger against her throat.

"Alex… why are you…what happened to you?" asked Menardi, half afraid and half angry.

The black markings that once adorned half of his face now covered three quarters of it; his hair was no longer sky blue, but dark blue, laced with black and red. His eyes had also changed, unknown to Alex, he had the look as if two creatures inhabited his body.

"Ah… Mia… It is so good to hold you like this again…" he said, bliss in his voice.

Mia's eyes visibly darkened at the comment, "I am still trying to understand and forgive myself as to how in Mercury's name I ever had feelings for you!"

She struggled against his hold, but the dagger was only brought closer to her neck.

"Now…Now… we don't want the catch of the day to spoil now do we?"

"What do you want Alex?" asked Isaac, one hand on the hilt of the Sol Blade.

"Me? You know what I want…The other half of the Golden Sun… Meet me where this all began… and perhaps then I'll give you back your precious Mercury adept…"

"Alex wait!" called Isaac, but it was too late. The mad man disappeared in a swirl of water and he took Mia along with him.

Isaac feel to his knees, the others rushing to his side.

"How did Alex get here before us?" asked Ivan.

"Why didn't he take interest in the tablet?" added Saturos.

"Because he was not capable of hearing its words…" muttered a voice from behind them.

Everyone whirled around with weapons drawn, Isaac back on his feet, joining his friends.

"I mean no harm… My task is finished…" said the armor, now barely standing…

Isaac stepped out in front, "Who…What are you?"

"I am the Armor of Dullahan, keeper of Iris, guard to the King. My task was to stop the cursed one from obtaining the tablet's secrets and to await the rightful heir of the clans since Dullahan is no longer of this world."

The armor stumbled back, its feet next to the edge of the gorge.

"My task is complete, as the tablet has been destroyed thus you must be the heir. Listen to my final words…"

The armor swayed back and forth, its strength and power leaving it.

"The task that awaits you… heir of Solious… is filled with death. Your actions, if not carefully guarded, will bring about the ending of this world. Solious was wise beyond all... He understood how which end would accompany the battle before you…

By your hand… Almarian will succeed… By his hand… He will fail… That is the secret you will need to act on before the end…"

The armor swayed forward once more before falling back and out of sight into the darkness.

"What did it mean?" asked Kraden, eyes showing just how confused he was.

"I don't know…" replied Isaac. "How could my actions bring about his success while his actions undo what he's been trying to do for countless generations? It… just doesn't make sense…"

Isaac walked to the edge of the abyss and remembered what he believed to be Solious' words… 'By their hands… May Weyard be safe for all time… His words… they contradict what we've just been told…' Isaac was deep in thought as the others formulated the next move.

"What in Mars' name did Alex mean by 'meet me where this all began?'" asked Garet.

"I'm not sure," replied Kraden

"Perhaps near Vale?" asked Ivan.

"I know where…" muttered Isaac, his voice low and dark. "Come on everyone… We need to go to Mt. Aleph… That is where Alex is waiting…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Mia were now nearing the slopes of Mt. Aleph, Mia being pulled along by an invisible rope made of psynergy.

"Why Alex… Why?"

He didn't respond, but instead she felt as if he was discovering something about himself. His movements were awkward and strange as if being controlled by him and then by someone else.

"I want the Golden Sun… I want complete power," he said at one moment. "The tablet is destroyed… Now I'll never know the secrets of Solious!" he said the next.

They stopped, Alex whirled around, his eyes looking the way they did long before the journey to unseal the lighthouses began.

The look in his eyes stunned Mia, "Alex…?"

"Mia?" he asked, his voice calm and unsure as to where he was or what he was doing.

The moment only lasted several seconds and then his eyes changed back to the cold careless Alex that everyone had come to know.

"Come one Mia, we don't have all day!" he said, anger in his voice. "We need to get to the other side of the mountain where the fields are endless… We'll set up camp there… That is where this all ends…"

"Set up camp? Why? Isaac will just teleport here."

"Not so my dear Mia! Have you forgotten who you are speaking too? Isaac will find it harder to reach here then you think… Now come on!"

Alex continued pulling Mia along, but this time she didn't fight.

'What was that I just saw…' she thought, unsure as to what had just happened. 'He looked like his old self again… but before that he sounded like someone else… What's going on…?'


	19. Love's Connection

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the small loyal band who read and review my story. And to all those who don't review… Please break that nasty habit! Well, without further delay… _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 18: Love's Connection

The group was silent as they made their way out of the Sanctum of the Anemos. Isaac was in the lead, and something about him had changed during their little skirmish with Alex. He was quiet… too quiet. Not only that, but his body seemed to glow ever so slightly and everyone could feel the tenseness in the air. Mia was taken from Isaac, right from under his nose and he was not happy about it.

"Everyone ready to teleport to Vale?" asked Felix as they exited the Sanctum.

"Wait Felix, I have unfinished business in Contigo," replied Isaac, his voice leaving no room for discussion.

The others looked at him, with a mix of surprise and fear. They knew all to well the reason behind Isaac's sudden change in mood, but his new self was angrier then they had anticipated.

"What would you have us do then?" asked Felix, being the only one ready to stand against the perturbed adept.

Isaac's glaring eyes rested on Felix, and then softened as he realized his own aggression.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to be so… mean…"

Jenna cracked a smile, "Its okay Isaac, I think you're handling things pretty well."

"I can vouch for that Isaac," replied Garet. "If Jenna were in your position, there wouldn't be much of anything left around us right now."

Jenna's eyes narrowed as she walked calmly up to her boyfriend and whacked him on the head.

Slight sounds of chuckling erupted from the rest of the group as Felix and Isaac walked a little ways away.

"What are we going to do?" asked Felix, his serious self taking over. "Alex has Mia and we can only guess that they are both waiting at Mt. Aleph."

"I know…" replied Isaac. "What bothers me is what that suit of armor said, and what was written on the tablet… I want to speak to Hamma before we leave. She might be able to aid us in some way."

"Alright, what would you have the rest of us do?"

Isaac eyes traced back to the others who all had smiles on their faces thanks to Garet and Jenna's bickering. He in turn smiled too, 'Well, let them smile for now… one of us won't make it… Might as well let them enjoy themselves now before everything we know becomes caught in this war…'

Isaac's musing seemed to be radiated to Felix, for he understood.

"I don't know what was on that stone tablet, but I can't help but feel this is going to get ugly. We'll meander about Contigo until you've finished doing what you will."

Isaac turned and nodded, "Right… I'll contact you when I'm ready to leave. Meet back here at the Sanctum entrance."

"Alright, good luck and be careful," he said as he headed back towards the group.

Isaac smiled once more before he turned and tore off towards Hamma's house, hoping he would find something that would aid him in this final battle.

"Felix, where is he going?" asked Saturos, bringing the happy chatter to an end.

Felix sighed as he watched Isaac disappear into the distance. "He's going to visit Hamma for advice."

"What? Why can't we go?" asked Ivan. He hadn't seen his sister in awhile now.

"Because… He needs to do this alone…"

The group looked at Felix with uncertainty.

"What do you mean by alone?" asked Kraden. "We all have a part to play in this."

"That's right!" called Garet. "We have to help in anyway we can!"

"I agree Garet, but right now, Isaac knows of things that no one else should have ever come to know…" Felix's eyes were downcast, everyone else began to understand. "I'm sure one day he will tell us, but for now, what he knows could undo us all if we are not careful about it. We just have to trust in his judgment and hope that everything turns out alright…"

They all nodded in agreement and began walking towards the village. It had been some time now since Isaac left them and they were busy going from shop to shop to see if there was anything worth getting. They had just left the armory when Ivan heard something.

'Ivan?'

He stopped and looked around.

'Ivan?'

'Isaac? Is that you who speaks to my mind?'

'Yes, I need you to tell Felix something…'

"Hold up everyone, Isaac just contacted me, says he has something to tell Felix."

They all stopped and Felix walked up to Ivan.

'Ivan… Hamma isn't home. I've asked around and the villagers said they saw her heading towards Jupiter Lighthouse. Have everyone meet me by the lighthouse entrance. I'm already half way there. Tell Felix to take his time, there is much that I wish to ask Hamma.'

'Alright Isaac, watch your back.'

Ivan relayed the message to Felix, who in turn frowned at the change in plans.

"Well… if that's what must be done… Come on everyone, we'll finish stocking up on supplies and then make our way to the lighthouse. Hopefully by then Isaac will be finished with his meeting."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Night was beginning to fall as Alex setup camp and Mia remained bound to the threads of psynergy. The rest of the day had been quiet between the two and she had planned to keep it that way.

"Mia? May I ask you something?"

Mia stiffened, "If you must," she snapped back.

Alex smirked, "Yes I must… Let's say I kill Isaac… What then would you do?"

Mia's eyes darkened, her psynergy now seeping out of her. "You don't want to know what I would do…"

"Is that so?" he asked, a sort of playfulness in his voice.

"If you want to know… You would wish you would have never been born…" The malice and hatred that came with her words surprised Alex.

"Well now, I didn't think you were capable of hatred, but when love is involved, I suppose anyone is capable of anything."

Mia smirked, "You would know now wouldn't you?"

Alex's smile left him. Courtesy of Mia's comment, he was reminded of the loneliness that accompanied his dream of total power. The thought that regardless of what he did with his powers, no one would care, nor wish too.

"Witty aren't we?" he snapped back. "You'd best get some rest. You'll need it in the morning…"

Mia's confidence wavered, "Why… is that?"

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you…" he smiled back. "Until Isaac gets here, you'll be fighting in his place… So… if, and when he gets back, you may or may not be able to greet him…"

His laughter filled the area around them as Mia shrank ever so slightly into herself. The night was approaching fast, and as reluctant as she was, she knew she had to fall asleep. Her life in the morning would depend upon it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Isaac continued struggling up the passageways of the lighthouse. The Jupiter Lighthouse somehow illuminated itself in the darkness, but it was still quite dark compared to that of a bright sunny day.

'I hope the others are at least getting some rest,' he thought as he neared the top. 'We're going to need every ounce of strength we can muster to make it back to Mia in time.'

Isaac was weary and tired from his quick pace, but the thought of Mia gave him strength and he forged ahead, faster then he had before. Before he knew it, he found himself walking outside the last doorway that lead to the aerial. A bright violet light shined above him as he shielded his eyes until they became use to the intensity. His quick pace died as he walked slowly towards the beacon.

As he walked up the stairs to the lighthouse well, a figure stood in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you Isaac…" Hamma said, staring at the beacon. "I have foreseen it."

Isaac was a bit startled by the comment. "You've seen it? You mean you know about…"

"Solious?" she finished for him. "Yes and no. I know enough to understand the predicament you are in and no, not everything, which is why I'm not sure if I can help you."

Isaac was stunned by the comment, but not too much that he couldn't react.

"You've become stronger in your abilities to be able to read into the past like that."

Hamma turned around, a slight smile was evident even though Isaac couldn't see real well.

"I'm honored to hear you say such things Isaac, however it is not my skill that will save Weyard, but yours."

The words spoken by Hamma brought Isaac to silence as he contemplated everything he wished to know. But before he could speak, Hamma beat him to it.

"Before you ask anything… you should know something… I can't help you in solving the riddles that Solious left for you. I can however warn you of the path ahead… Things have changed since Alex took Mia… foul things…"

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac, fear slowly creeping into him.

"Mia is in danger. I do not know of what kind, but haste is something you need more and more of on your trip back to Vale."

Isaac's eyes lowered to the ground. Tears would have fallen at the state he was in now, but instead of sorrow, anger burned through him. Alex would pay.

"There is also something amiss with Alex as well. Something I've never felt in him or any man before, and the images I see of his future are just as puzzling."

She hesitated as she walked towards the edge of the aerial and gazed down into the world below.

"Do you remember our first meeting? Back at Lama Temple? We somehow started talking about Felix's fate. I said I would not wish his fate on any man. Remember?"

Isaac nodded.

"There is something about Alex I can't quite place. This was similar to Felix's future. I understood enough to understand why he was doing what he was… But Alex is similar and different at the same time… The same uncertain mist covers his mind just as it did Felix's but this time, there is no explanation as to why the mist is there. It's almost as if he was born with it, and now recently the mist has grown in depth and size…"

Isaac pondered all he heard. 'Could this have to do with the bloodline?'

The moon was now high in the sky; a slight breeze covered the land of Contigo as the land was illuminated by the moon's light.

"Your friends have been waiting for you…" she said, almost as if she was in a daze. "You must go to them… I'm sorry I couldn't help you Isaac, but remember the little bit that I have said… You may need it before the end."

Isaac smiled, "Thank you Hamma, regardless of what you say to us, the little that you do always seems to help us."

Hamma smiled and nodded.

Isaac turned around and walked to the edge. He looked down towards the entrance and could almost make out his friends waiting for him.

"There is one more thing you should know Isaac before you leave…"

Isaac turned around, he nearly cast Retreat before she spoke.

"There is something wrong with the flow of psynergy around Angara. I do not know what it means, but I have a feeling it will be trouble for you if you don't move quickly."

Isaac frowned, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, most likely the work of Alex to slow you down. I sense that the beginning of the disturbance begins near Kalay, and it covers the road you must travel to get back to Vale. Be careful Isaac, I do not know if this flux in psynergy will affect the local creatures… Things could get nasty if you don't move quickly."

Isaac tensed and nodded slightly in thanks before disappearing into the night.

Hamma turned back to the beacon, a smile back on her face.

"May good fortunes follow you adepts… And especially you heir of Solious…Weyard's future now depends on you…"

Isaac's form rematerialized at the base of the lighthouse, nervous glances shot both ways. Within the first few moments of his arrival the group was up and ready to move and he had updated them with this new problem that stood in their way of Vale.

"I know everyone is tired," said Isaac looking into their faces. "We'll teleport to Kalay or get as close as we can. Once there we'll rest up and ask Master Hammet for news of the surrounding area. We'll head out as soon as we are able."

No words were spoken against or for Isaac's plan, but the silent movement of bodies into a circle suggested they had no complaints. In a furious show of light, multicolored balls appeared and the circle of friends disappeared from the lands of Contigo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Glacier!" yelled Mia as the block of ice hit Alex and froze him in place. She knew she didn't have a lot of time, so she quickly cast Pure Ply on herself. The battle had been raging for a few hours now and although Mia was defiantly stronger thanks to her bloodline, she was beginning to feel the strain. Some cuts and bruises didn't heal and she couldn't do anything about them as Alex broke free.

"Impressive Mia!" said Alex as he stood before her unfazed. "You have indeed gotten stronger, but I sense the weariness is beginning to take over."

Mia's face darkened as her once loyal apprentice laughed deviously.

"I can hold my own…" she panted

"Is that so? Let's find out…"

Alex unsheathed his black sword, a rush of foul wind greeting Mia as he did.

"I always noticed how Isaac would stand before you and guard you with his own sword… Now that he is not here, I wonder just how well developed your melee skills are… Let's find out shall we?"

Alex charged with the sword drawn, reaching Mia's position in the blink of an eye. He swung hard horizontally but Mia was faster then he thought. She easily ducked out of the way and her Righteous Mace glowed brightly.

"Blinding Smog!" she yelled as she brought it up from her side and with all her strength smashed it into Alex's face.

The scream that followed was hampered by the smog as Mia cast Pure Ply once more and backed up a few paces to put some distance between her and Alex.

The smog lasted longer then usual and gave Mia precious time to recover. That small amount of time wasn't enough however as the smog faded, it left behind a very angry Alex.

Mia looked in shock, 'How could that not at least break his nose…" she wondered.

"Wondering why my nose isn't broken eh?" Alex said, disgusted and annoyed.

Her eyes widen as he stepped closer, her feet wouldn't allow her to move.

"Let's just say I've learned a few more ticks!"

His eyes gleamed against the bright sky and he brought his sword up and over his head. Mia couldn't move, she tried to will her body to do so, but it wouldn't respond.

The sword came down hard and time seemed to slow. Her eyes widen in fear as the blade neared her face and

"MIA!" screamed Isaac as he awoke, sitting up and panting.

The outburst woke everyone around him and soon they were all up and ready to move.

Isaac and the group had managed to make it to the clearing before Kalay but nearly all of them collapsed from exhaustion. They were all awake now and with worried glances every now and then at Isaac who was moving quickly to ready himself to move. He glanced at the sky as he picked up his sword.

"Midday…" he murmured… "We slept for far too long…"

Ivan walked up to him while everyone else started making their way to the town.

"You had a dream about Mia too?" he asked, his face slightly pale.

Isaac looked at Ivan, first with comfort and then fear. "Yes… Did Sheba experience it too?"

Ivan shook his head, "Yes, we both did, but it would seem yours was more detailed then ours."

Isaac said nothing as he stood up, and began following the others.

"That must be the disturbance Hamma talked about," Isaac said as he pointed to the distance road. A thick mist covered everything on the road to Vale and it seemed as if it were getting closer to Kalay.

The short trip to the town was done in minutes and as they entered, the place was filled with chaos. People were running to the markets to buy food and grain to last them through the event that appeared to becoming.

"Come on!" called Ivan, "we must reach the palace!"

It took longer then Isaac would have wanted but they finally reached the palace and found that the doors were barred with guards standing outside.

"Where is Lord Hammet?" asked Ivan, as the others arrived behind him.

"Ivan? You're back!" said one of the guards.

"We don't have time for idle talk!" Ivan shot back, snapping the guards to attention. "Where is Hammet?"

"Not here sir," replied another guard. "He is still doing business in Xian."

Ivan frowned, "Well, at the very least, he is out of harm's way for now…" He turned to face Isaac. "What do we do? It isn't my place to ask one of the soldiers to go and investigate the mist…"

"I wouldn't want you to," replied Isaac. "We came here to seek information from Hammet if he had already sent scouts to search the area… But since Hammet isn't even here…" Isaac walked slowly towards the steps as he watched the people in town hurry here and there, panic slowly gripping everyone. "We have no choice… We leave for Vale as soon as we can. We will make haste, and more if we can spare. Check your supplies everyone, make sure you're well stocked to fend for yourself. Mia isn't here, so we can't rely on her healing abilities… Stock herbs and potions. Pay what you must, knowing the merchants they will take advantage of this situation. We meet at the gates in thirty minutes."

No one made any sound of disagreement as the adepts split and joined the crowd in search of goods. In less then ten minutes they were all at the entrance to Kalay, Isaac was already waiting for them.

"We ready?" he asked, before turning to look at the mist.

"All set," replied Felix.

"Let's go…"

Everyone understood the seriousness of the event that was before them, and they didn't walk, nor did they jog, but it was a flat out dash to get to Vale as quickly as they could. Felix and Isaac led the group, keeping a fast but sturdy pace as the wall of mist drew closer.

"We won't be able to keep this pace forever Isaac," said Felix, looking back at Kraden who was now showing signs of fatigue.

"I know, once we reach the barrier we'll slow down, but we must hurry as best we can. A flat out sprint would have us in Vale within a day, but I'm afraid this mist will make it two at the least…"

His words seemed to spur him on as he now moved ahead of Felix.

Felix could see it, the psynergy starting to trickle out of Isaac's body. His heart was torn in two; half of it was with his friends, while the other half was with Mia and Felix could see that because of it, Isaac's enhanced abilities began to surface.

"Isaac, you're much faster than this… Get to the barrier as quickly as you can. Investigate, but don't go too far, wait for us, we'll be there shortly after you."

Isaac looked back and nodded. They were still a ways away from the start of the mist, but Isaac was about to change that. In a sudden rush of psynergy he tore towards the mist, his body now a blur and Felix could only smile as the worried adept ran as fast as his psynergy and body would allow. In a blink of an eye, Isaac was far off in the distance, standing next to the wall of mist that seemed to touch the sky.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Not bad Mia… Not bad at all…"

Mia's body was torn and cut; her cloths tattered by the various psynergy attacks Alex had thrown at her. Blood trickled down her cheek and red stains on her clothes marked the places of where wounds once were.

"I… told… you…" she panted, "I… can… hold… my… own…"

Alex stood triumphantly a few paces away from Mia, he was convinced she had reached her limit.

"The first day of constant battling and you are still standing… Not bad…"

Mia's panting was getting heavier and heavier as the skies darkened towards nightfall.

"I… won't… give up…" she managed to say.

Alex started walking away from her back to camp.

"You're welcome to rest wherever you like… If I were in your condition I'd just pick a spot and fall over… But remember… Tomorrow in this exact same fashion, we'll begin again… Good luck at keeping your strength up!"

Alex laughed as he walked out of sight and Mia slumped to the ground. She rooted through her bag and found a potion and a small piece of bread leftover from her last stop at the store. She ate the stale bread and drank the potion she had. Thanks to it, she felt stronger, but instead of testing her strength she merely slumped over and before her head even hit the ground she was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen upon the Jupiter Aerial and Hamma stood once again before the beacon. When Isaac had left she started her decent and reached Contigo by the dawning of the new day. She rested awhile but was awakened by a blue bird carrying a small scroll.

"_Tonight… meet me at the top of Jupiter. I am a friend of Isaac's and we must discuss the coming war. Regardless if we want it or not… We are a part of it just as Isaac and the rest of his party. We can not simply stand by idle while the king and his friends fight for our future alone…"_

So there she was, awaiting the stranger who had called her to the aerial. Hamma thought she would be waiting awhile, but was surprised to see a rush of colored balls and a figure began to appear.

"So… he's using teleport…"

The lights faded, reveling an old looking man wearing blue clothes fit for a king.

"Thank you for coming, Master Hamma."

Hamma smiled, looking at the figure now illuminated by the Jupiter beacon.

"What brings you out of Lemuria, King Hydros? Such a thing has not happened for generations…"

Hydros smiled, "You know about me?"

She smiled, "I am a Jupiter adept after all, and I see you know things about me too."

He nodded, "Thanks to a few trinkets I carry and the descriptions that I've heard from Piers. You are one of the few outside sources that Isaac and Felix trust so I felt compelled to speak with you on a matter of this magnitude."

Hamma's face grew firm, "This is about the coming battle isn't it?"

"What did you expect?" said the king as he too started staring into the beacon. "In a few days time Isaac and Alex are going to begin a war that could last an hour or years… A war that involves only them but all of us at the same time…"

Hamma's eyes grew dark, "A war that could cover the entire land of Weyard if they chose…"

"Correct… which is why I am here."

Hamma turned to face the king, "I'm glad you have come; now I don't feel as useless as I have been…"

"Me too…"

Silence ensued as the two wise adepts stood before the power of Jupiter contemplating what should be done.

"What do you suggest King Hydros?" asked Hamma.

Hydros sighed as he tore his gaze away from the beacon. "We must gather the few adepts that are left in this world and appear at the battle when we are most needed. Anytime before or after our needed arrival would spell disaster for the others."

"So we must arrive exactly when we were meant to?"

"Correct," replied the king. "I've heard of certain groups of adepts that Felix and Isaac have met on their travels. There are also strong non-adepts as well, but we would be wise only to include the strongest of them. Regardless of how skilled the warriors may be, they don't stand much of a chance against Alex's psynergy…"

Hamma walked to the edge of the aerial. "I agree… What of the students of the Lama, Fuchin and Xian Temples? Those who are capable of using the power of the body?"

Hydros looked to the sky for a moment, "You must tell them of the circumstances and almost certain peril they face. If they agree to come, then they are most welcome."

Hamma nodded, "And what of you? Who will you summon?"

Hydros looked back at Hamma, "Supposedly there are villages that guard sacred mountains scattered throughout Weyard. I will search these villages to see if I can find anyone worthy and willing to come to Isaac's aid."

Hamma smiled, "Good… We are all part of this world…"

"It is only right that we help in defending Weyard and protecting the king…" finished Hydros.

"How will we travel?" she asked.

Hydros pulled a small violet stone out of his robe, "This is a teleportation stone, I have one and this is yours. Use it to travel to the distance lands in search of adepts and those willing to help."

Hamma nodded and put the stone in her bag. "I'll start at the temples."

"And I'll start with the town of Prox."

The two companions nodded slightly and bright lights filled the aerial as their bodies vanished into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Isaac, watch out!" called Felix and Isaac ducked just in time to miss the swipe of the bone soldier's sword. Isaac recovered from the near hit and swung the Sol Blade so it caught the soldier's skull and cleaved it right off.

"That… was close…" he panted as the others joined him.

They were an hour or so away from Vault and they had been battling monsters since they had entered the mist. Creatures not often seen in the area decided to make themselves a new home here as Isaac and his crew fought through them.

"This is crazy," muttered Saturos, who was also feeling the strain. "Who knew Alex could wield such power from the Golden Sun…"

"Something tells me this is not the Sun's power," added Kraden who carried his own sword. "This mist smells of fell deeds, and I think Alex has a few new tricks up his sleeve now."

"Let's hope not…" said Isaac as he started walking forward.

He didn't go more then a few steps before a loud moan was heard and another skull warrior appeared out of no where.

"Alright… This is getting old… really fast!" yelled Garet and he charged at the creature.

Instead of meeting Garet's charge, the creature turned towards Isaac, whose back was currently turned. Before anyone could get close enough to engage the skull warrior it had taken out its sword and hurled it at Isaac.

"Isaac!" called Garet.

Isaac turned around and saw the blade, mere inches away from his body. Time slowed and the blade inched ever closer, Isaac couldn't move out of the way in time. Slowly it tore through his clothes, piercing his skin and then came the pain.

"ISAAC!" screamed Mia as she awoke, tears flowing from her eyes.

The sun was already up, and Alex was standing not far from her.

"You had a sweet dream I see… Ready for round two?"


	20. The Forces Gather

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Well, next chapter. I suppose I don't need to say anything at this point. Those who review will review and those who don't… won't. So without further delay…_

Chapter 19: The Forces Gather

"Uhhnnn…."

Isaac slowly opened his eyes, a straw roof and bluish orbs greeting him.

"Glad to see you're awake," said Piers as he cast Pure Ply.

"Where… are we?"

Piers temporally stopped and went over to a table and retrieved a psy crystal.

"We are in Vault, currently at the inn. Ivan is talking to the mayor with the others, while Saturos and Menardi went ahead to do some scouting."

"Scouting?" asked Isaac as Piers applied the psy crystal.

"Yes, they were unable to rest and felt uneasy. So… they asked Felix if they could go look ahead and see if by chance the stretch home to Vale would be any easier."

"I see…" replied Isaac. "What of the mist? Is it still around?"

"Unfortunately yes… As I said before, Saturos and Menardi are out scouting in hopes of finding a quicker road."

Isaac frowned; he was worried about them.

"Now isn't the time to burden yourself, Isaac. If you go back to sleep, you'll be your old self again within an hour or so."

Isaac nodded at his Lemurian friend and slowly allowed sleep to overcome him.

Piers shook his head, 'Unbelievable… That wound he received would have skewered a thunder lizard… Even amongst my people I've never seen anyone with such regenerative qualities…'

He finished tending to Isaac's wounds as best he could and then left the Venus warrior to sleep as he went looking for Felix.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Very good Mia… I would have expected you to be over your limit by now, but you seemed to regain a sufficient amount of psynergy during the night."

Mia's face was bloodier then before. Her cloak was cast aside and her clothes underneath it were also worn from battle. Her body showed that she was nearing her last hours, but her eyes showed that she had barely begun. The day was three quarters of the way gone and she was determined to last the final stretch.

'I mustn't give in… I can't…' she thought to herself.

Alex lowered his sword and walked up to her.

"You know, it is a shame you love him and not me… It is such a shame…" He brought his hand up and smacked her hard across the face. To his surprise the action didn't hinder her… it provoked her. "Why do you fight?" He asked as he walked around her raged frame. "You can't win."

"I fight for Isaac," Mia said, her voice calm and firm.

Alex looked at her and laughed. "Why do you fight for him? Because you love him?"

She clenched her fists. Mia couldn't see them, but Alex's eyes had a tint of red outlining them.

"You know I'm going to enjoy destroying everyone who is like you… To watch them beg for mercy and not give them an ounce of it… To kill others who are also in love…"

Mia lost the firmness in her eyes. They seemed to bleed pain and were now empty and devoid of emotion. Had Alex seen her like this, he would have stopped then and there.

"That is what I want, to rid the world of all emotion, and claim it as my own. Me… the Supreme Ruler of Weyard!"

Alex didn't see it, but Mia's cuts started to heal… and heal quickly. The dream started to replay in her mind, the sword piercing Isaac.

"You know who stands in my way? Not you… no… Isaac! He is the only one who stands in my way of power. Once I have the final half of the Golden Sun… This world will be MINE!"

His laughter soared over the entire valley and up over the mountain. He had his back turned and failed to notice the now noticeable gleam in Mia's eyes. Her wounds were fully healed, the dried blood that was once on her face now gone. Alex turned around and for the first time in a long time, he felt a sense of uncertainty… Mia's body was glowing…

"Alex… No… more…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hydros stood on a mountain ledge that overlooked the village of Imil. He had already visited Prox and with him were several Mars adepts, the strongest the small village had to offer. His eyes traveled to the Mercury beacon as he looked upon it one last time before he turned and readied himself to leave.

"Why have we come to the mountains of Imil?" asked a Mars adept named Simon. "I'm not complaining. I always wanted to see another lighthouse, but why have we come here and not even bothered going into the village?"

Hydros looked at the young warrior, "I came here in hopes to get a good feel of the inhabitants' psynergy."

"Did you?"

"Yes, unfortunately, most of them are all weak and the few that are somewhat strong are those of healers, not warriors. I would ask them to come, but the strongest of them all are two young children… Their names are Megan and Justin and I will not risk their lives, regardless of how strong their abilities may be."

"I understand," said Simon as he bowed. As Hydros walked passed him, Simon turned to look at the beacon one last time. He stared at its bluish light, peaceful and calm. He was just about to turn away when lightning started surging around the beacon. He couldn't help but feel afraid, "Umm… King Hydros…."

Hydros turned around, "What is it Simon?"

"What's… wrong with Mercury?"

Hydros looked at him curiously and walked back to the ledge and focused his eyes on the now violent beacon. His eyes widen in understanding.

"It's… happening… again!" The others who were with him didn't understand what he meant, but from his face, they could discern whatever it was… it wasn't good. "No… not now… Quickly everyone! We must leave here and seek more aid… The pieces are falling into place far too quickly and if we don't make haste we won't be ready in time!"

They didn't argue as a beam of blue light surged out of the beacon and rocketed towards Mt. Aleph. Within moments the small group was in a circle and then vanished from the face of the mountain side.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Hamma stood outside the Xian temple, waiting patiently for those who wanted to give aid to join her. Others were waiting with her, those from Lama and Fuchin Temples as well. She paced back and forth several times before a young girl with bright violet hair came out of the temple, clad in armor.

"Feizhi! You're going to come?"

"Of course Master Hamma, I must help Isaac. He helped Hsu and now I wish to return the favor."

"Is that the only reason?" asked Hamma, her eyebrow rising.

Feizhi blushed slightly, "Hamma, whatever do you mean?"

Hamma looked towards the ground, sadness in her eyes. "Feizhi you should know that Isaac…"

"I already know Isaac's heart belongs to another…" she said, her own voice downcast. "It took me a long time to come to terms with this, but I have. And now that I understand, I want to protect Isaac for her sake, since I can't say for mine."

Hamma came over and hugged the young girl, "You are very wise and caring Feizhi, do not worry. One day you will find someone who will return your love… Who knows, maybe you will take a liking to Felix?"

"Felix?" she asked, her mind recalling the face. "Oh… you mean the warrior who I asked to…" She stopped in mid sentence and Hamma noticed a slight tint to her cheeks. "Why do you do this to me Master Hamma?"

Hamma laughed, "Because I can my dear, because I can."

More warriors came out of the temple doors, and as soon as everyone was assembled, they made their way to the town entrance.

"Hamma, where else must we…" Feizhi stopped and whirled around. "Oh my…"

"What is it Feizhi, what do you sense?"

"You can't feel it?" she said, surprise and fear in her voice.

Hamma tuned her own senses and it hit her like a tidal wave. Her eyes widen, "That's Mia!"

"Mia? You mean Isaac's future wife?"

"Feizhi! You must not speak of the future like that when we are out in the open. When you see such predictions, you must keep them secret and safe from those who would wish to do harm and sometimes even the ones it concerns!"

Feizhi bowed, "I'm sorry, but… how can she be so… strong?"

Hamma peered into the distance sky and saw a faint bluish glow in the distance.

"Hydros will not be pleased… Quickly, we must hurry!"

Before anyone could say anything, Hamma had them all hold hands and in an instant vanished from the gates of Xian.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex could only watch in awe and fear as the Mercury psynergy came rushing to Mia. Her fatigue vanished and the wings of the angel appeared, folded and ready. Her psynergy sky rocketed and the mist that was surrounding the whole region was drawn towards her.

"Impossible! Only I can command the Mist of Demons!"

Within moments the area was clear again and her body let out a massive pulse wave of healing psynergy that rushed out in every direction.

"Come Alex, take up your sword… This fight has just begun…"

With that she called to her mace that was lying on the ground and it rose and flew to her hand. A second past and she was in front of him, a fast jab with the hilt into his stomach. The force of the blow sent him back several hundred feet and he landed with a sickening thud. Mia didn't rush to attack; she merely walked towards the body, a smirk on her face as their eyes met.

Alex wasn't happy.

'So it would seem I've hit the hornet's nest…' he thought as he took a defense position.

Upon seeing his stance Mia brought the mace back to the ready and charged, this time exchanging several blows with Alex who skillfully blocked each one. After the quarrel they jumped back landing several yards away, both landing without loosing an ounce of strength.

Alex smiled, "Now things are getting interesting…"

Night was nearing and the two adepts continued delivering one strike after the other, occasionally using their psynergy to attack or defend. As the last bit of light left the skies, Mia dodged a swing of Alex's sword and brought her mace up and forced the black blade out of Alex's hands.

"Well now, I'm convinced. You do have the power to fend for yourself…"

Mia smirked.

"However… You still don't have what it takes to take me down…"

Mia's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

To make her point, she opened her wings and her psynergy was allowed to roam freely around her. Despite this show of strength, Alex chuckled.

"This is what I mean…"

In a furious blast of gold light, Alex charged at Mia with nothing but his bare hands. She swung her mace, but Alex ducked and threw all of his strength and weight into the punch that settled into Mia's stomach.

The air was blown out of her and the wings faded. Her eyes went wide before they closed and she fell limp on the ground, knocked out cold.

"That's what I meant," Alex said as he walked back to camp. 'Had she been at her full power… she might have been a problem…' He continued musing as he looked at the stars, 'Tomorrow,' he thought. 'It all ends tomorrow…'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was cold that night, but the change in temperature didn't affect Isaac or anyone else as they continued walking towards Vale. The pulse of healing psynergy that Mia emitted hours before reached Isaac and he shot up in a hurry. After gathering everyone and purchasing some needed supplies, they were off and were now near Vale.

Saturos and Menardi lead the group, using their fire psynergy to light the way, while Jenna and Garet provided light in the back of the line.

"It's really quiet tonight," Felix said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know…" replied Isaac. "It's unusually cold too…"

"Do you think that has something to do with Mia?" asked Kraden.

Isaac looked in the direction of Vale, "Possibly, I don't believe in just mere coincidence."

"I agree," said Ivan, "it's more then just happenstance that we feel Mia's bloodline ability and then this sudden coldness during the night."

"No use thinking about it now…" said a weary Isaac. "Let's just get into Vale and then we can rest for a bit."

They trudged along for a little while longer before Saturos halted everyone.

"Isaac, Felix, we're here…"

Isaac and Felix walked up towards the front of the group and sure enough, over the last hill, there stood Vale, barely visible in the moonlight.

"Alright everyone… as much as I don't want to do this… We'll set up camp here. Everyone get as much rest as you can… at dawn… we get Mia back…"

Isaac was calm and collected, but everyone could see the madness in his eyes that desperately wanted out.

They didn't bother setting up tents; they just used their bags as pillows and fell asleep. For both Isaac and Mia, it was strangely peaceful, although else where in Weyard there were others who were not sleeping at all.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you are willing to do this?" asked Hydros.

The young man paced in the wooden room, walking around the small stage that adorned its center.

"Are you certain that this event is as influential as you say?" asked Kushinada

"Very certain," replied Hydros. "I have already assembled a group from various regions of Weyard. Warriors and healers from Prox, the ancient city of Lemuria, The Shaman Village and the Kibombo. I know you probably have never heard of these groups of people, but we need all we can muster."

"I have heard of these groups," said Susa.

"You have?" asked Kushinada.

"Yes, I asked Felix about the outside world before he left… He mentioned Isaac to me as well… I admit… Had I met Felix under different circumstances, I would have not believed that he thought of Isaac as a brother…"

The three adepts fell silent as Susa turned to face Hydros.

"You have my sword King of Lemuria. I will aid anyone who Felix protects willingly."

Hydros smiled, "Excellent, now quickly. We must make haste."

"Oh Susa! Please be careful!"

Kushinada ran over to him and they embraced.

"Don't worry Kushinada, I will be back from this fight. I promise."

Hydros smiled as he walked out of the house, and the two lovers stood together briefly before Susa ran out of the house after Hydros.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Hamma walked quickly through the village as the towns people looked at her with curious eyes. She couldn't see this, for most of them were wearing hoods and cloaks and did not wish to be seen. She walked up the last pair of stairs and she came to a mushroom shaped stone. She was about to cast reveal when instead, someone else did and a doorway appeared. Within moments a large wolf of human qualities stepped though and the spell died.

"Late is the hour some stranger walks through Garoh… and yet I sense within you urgency… fear… and hope…"

Hamma was slightly surprised at his sudden appearance, but instead of showing her surprise she smiled.

"I sense within you Master Maha that you know more then you let on and I see you know who I am and what I have come to ask."

Maha formed what could be called a smile, "You could say that… I know you are Master Hamma, friend and confidant of Isaac and Felix. You come here with great haste in hopes of forming a small army, remnants of which stand just outside the entrance to my village. What I do not understand is why you have need of this army…"

Hamma's smile lessened, "I am here in hopes of gaining support for the one called Isaac. I suspect you know a little about him from what you have read in my mind. However, what you don't know is that Isaac is the heir to a King… a King that once ruled over all of Weyard… And now he is in need of assistance."

Maha's expression changed, "A King who ruled over all of Weyard?" He paused and seemingly stared into the night sky. "There is an ancient legend within our village about a great King… He freed our kind from the bonds of captivity, settled Garoh and allowed us to live freely… This legend speaks of a King like no other, one whom all respected and all loved… Could Isaac be the heir to this King?"

Hamma frowned in thought, "It is possible. There are no complete and accurate records of the King of whom I speak and his deeds in Weyard. I wish I could say for sure, but I suppose it is possible."

Maha walked to the edge of the hill that overlooked his village. A sort of smile forming on his face. "For some reason, I've always envisioned a great war. One to rival all wars before it and make people think twice about starting them after it… I will aid Isaac. A friend of Felix is a friend of mine, and if he is the true heir of this King… Then I am indebted to him…"

Hamma bowed, "Thank you Master Maha… I wish we could talk more about this matter but…"

Maha held up his claws to silence her, "I understand, we must move… and move quickly."

He and Hamma descended the stairs and in a quick pace walked towards the entrance. Just before he left, Maha turned around to face the crowd of villagers that had followed him.

"People of Garoh! After generations of the founding of this village, the heir to the King who helped us long ago needs our aid. I will not lie to you… it is likely that those who go will not return… but I go to repay the debt that the King never asked for, but was forever placed in out hearts because he justly deserved it! Now is the time… Now is the time to repay that debt, to aid the one who bares the blood of the King! I will not hold any of you back… Those who wish to go and fight by his side, come forth and we leave immediately. Those who wish to stay, know this. There is no shame in staying behind and keeping the village safe. Those who die need others to live in order to pass on the knowledge and existence of those who go before them…"

The entire village was silent, hanging on Maha's every word.

"Tonight! Tonight we go and we wage war with all those who oppose the Heir to the King!"

A loud roar ripped through the village, everyone shedding their cloaks revealing claws and bared teeth.

"When we leave this village, we will stay in our wolf forms… Such is the way of Garoh's Pack when we are called to war!"

Another roar for blood traveled through the pack and nearly everyone ran towards the entrance to the village, only the elderly and children staying behind. Hamma marveled at the sight before her. Her once small group of fellow warriors now grew into a small and blood lusty army.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moon was high in the night sky as Alex stood at the peak of Mt. Aleph. He had left Mia behind, but before he did, he braced her against a tree and tied her down to insure she didn't try and escape. He held his hand out to the distance valley, which was separated by a small hill that stood before the campsite he had made.

"Creatures of the Curse… Those whose minds are tainted and twisted… Those who seek to harm and only destroy… Listen to my call... Your master bids your coming, the one who placed the influence in the land long ago… He seeks your allegiance…"

A dark grey mist settled in the valley as creatures of all sorts began appearing in the mist, lying low in the darkness. Birds, beasts, and those who were once men came and waited in the valley. Alex smiled as the black markings on his face now reached to cover it entirely, his eyes now outlined in red. His gaze now directed at the moon,

"Soon… Soon it will all… end…"

The form of Alex retreated to his temporary home and like many others, allowed sleep to overcome him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hydros stood on a mountain ledge that overlooked the valley where Alex and Mia lay sleeping.

"So… this is where the battle of our time will begin."

"Let's hope it ends here as well…" said Hamma, walking quietly up next to him.

"How did you fare Hamma?"

"Quite well I must say… Roughly eighty warriors have come to Isaac's aid."

Hydros frowned, "Not even half of what I had hoped… So that means there are roughly two hundred warriors to aid Isaac…"

"Do you think it was worth the effort?"

Hydros sighed, "Of course it was… I was merely hoping for more… Even so… not even a thousand of warriors like these will stop Alex if he obtains what he seeks."

"The Golden Sun…" replied Hamma.

Hydros shook his head and continued looking into the valley. The moon was full that night, and now slowly making its way down from the sky. The light that was emitted was enough to alert Hydros to the grey mist hovering over the valley on the opposite side of their location. Hydros nudged Hamma on the shoulder to make her aware of it too.

"What is that?" she asked.

Hydros' eyes darkened, "It is the Mist of the Grey Havens…"

"What?"

"I know of it because of its descriptions in the Elder Scrolls of the Lemurian Kings… It is a grey mist that hovers over the area that its master commands. There are no known documents saying exactly what its purpose is… but there are rumors… They say that the mist congers creatures of darkness. If the Golden Light formed by the Golden Sun was the giver of life, its shadow would be the Mist of the Grey Havens… Creatures touched by darkness are drawn to the mist… some say they're born in it. Called forth by the one who created it… They mass in the mist, awaiting their master's call…"

"So… this is what awaits Isaac and his companions," said Susa who walked up behind them.

"Let them come," said Maha who also walked up behind them. "No matter how many creatures stand in Isaac's way… We will crush them all…"

"Agreed," said Feizhi who had also followed Susa. "Nothing will stand in our way of protecting the King."

"That's right!" said Akafubu behind Feizhi "We're here to help!"

"Me too," added Moapa who was next in line. "Friends of Felix are friends of the Shaman."

Hydros glanced at the others, a smile forming on his face. "You all know of the danger we face… correct?"

The group nodded, and Hydros' smile widen. He turned back to look upon the valley where the battle for Weyard was to start.

'We are waiting… King of the Elements… We will do what we can to keep Alex's minions off your back… However… In order to destroy the mist… the conjurer must also be destroyed…'

Hydros' thoughts were interrupted by Hamma.

"To bed everyone… Tell the others to rest as best they can and be ready to fight at a moment's notice… The battle for Weyard begins at dawn…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well, that's that. Just to let everyone know, in two days of now: August 23. I'll be starting my first day as a college student. Needless to say I'll be busy for awhile and since I'm not too sure about my schedule, it might be a little while before I get to post again. Sorry to leave everyone hanging but I promise, as soon as I am able, I'll post. Who knows… could be relatively soon… could be a week or two. Thanks to all the loyal fans that keep reading, and keep reviewing. This story has neared its end thanks to you!_

_P.S. To anyone who's interested: Wikipedia gives a pretty good summary as well as a list of the characters of the Golden Sun series. That's where I got most of the names in case you were wondering._


	21. Art of War

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Holy smokes I updated! A lot sooner then I thought too… Well, here you go guys. The next installment. Okay, now I can almost say for absolute certainty… We're nearing the last few chapters. Probably three more at the most, after that, All done! However… Until we cross that road… Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 20: Art of War

The red sun burned the skies over the valleys of Mt. Aleph as Isaac and his crew made their way to the foot hills of the mountain. The freezing night had thawed away as the sun crept slowly into the sky. A small pillar of smoke rose with the sun as well and acted as Isaac's guide.

"There're just over this last hill…" he whispered to the others.

Everyone merely nodded as their weapons were drawn as quietly as possible. Isaac took the lead and crept slowly over the hill. As his eyes were allowed passage to the small plain below, two make shift tents near the tree line that began a forest and a dead fire consumed his vision.

"Alright… everyone pair up with your elements. Felix, Piers, you two protect Kraden…"

Silent nodes came from their heads as they did what Isaac asked. With quick but quiet motions, the groups of adepts had encased the small camp.

Isaac turned to look at them all, each of them giving silent confirmation in their eyes that they were ready.

'Well…' thought Isaac, 'here we go…'

He raised his hand and a large blast of Whirlwind tore through the camp, lifting the tents up and into the skies and out of sight. The adepts braced for an attack as the smoke and dust cleared, but instead were greeted by empty dwellings.

"Expecting to make a surprise attack?" asked Alex who walked casually out of the tree line. "I must admit Isaac, I expected so much more from you…"

Isaac's hands clenched tighter around his sword.

"And I see you've paired up almost all of the adepts into their respective elements that also happen to be their lovers… Are you saying that the bond they share… 'Love'… helps strengthen their resolve and psynergy?"

A slight growl was heard although it was impossible to say who it had come from. The air grew tense as everyone stood their ground waiting for Alex to make his move.

"Because I can say with all honesty Isaac… Love… is what killed Mia…"

The tenseness died instantly as shocked faces looked into the eyes of the one they all hated.

"You're… lying!" growled Isaac, his body leaking psynergy.

"I am not… I'll take you to her… however, the others will stay…"

Isaac didn't need to turn around in order to see how his team mates reacted. Ivan and Sheba were practically screaming at his mind to stop him from thinking what he was. Garet, Jenna, Saturos and Menardi were both consumed in their own flames, the heat licking at Isaac's exposed skin. Piers was emitting frigid blasts of air, wanting to drain the life out of Alex. Felix was the only one he couldn't feel, but he knew what he was thinking.

"Fine…" Isaac said, a mental uproar following his response. "I'll follow you, but you must promise that you won't harm them."

"Done…" Alex remarked without missing a beat, and turned towards the trees.

Isaac looked at Alex with malice before following, not looking back at his companions who were nearly begging him to stay. However, not even they could hinder Isaac, for soon both he and Alex disappeared into the trees.

"Great, now what do we do?" complained Garet.

Jenna was almost in tears. She understood why Isaac left them, but it was reckless without someone else going with him.

"We wait…" she said quietly.

"For what?" snapped Garet.

"We wait for Isaac to return…"

Everyone fell silent, each adept knowing that the chances of that were slim.

"So, I guess we just sit and wait here then…" muttered Garet.

Ivan looked around, his eyes settling on the area of the grey mist.

"Guys…" he murmured. "We've got company…"

Their heads turned in the direction of Ivan's and watched intently. After a few moments of nothing, Garet spoke up.

"Even you're jumpy Ivan! Don't scare us like that!"

They all started to lower their guard when a low, but clearly audible tone was heard, like the sound of a slow beating drum. Its pace didn't quicken, but the sound became noticeably louder. The adepts looked every which way in hopes of pinpointing the source, each one ending up staring at the top of the hill before them. Shapes appeared at the top, hundreds of moving objects.

Felix stepped forward, his sword raised. "So that's what hid in the mist…"

All sorts of different creatures came walking, limping, flapping and stumbling towards the group of nine. All bearing some type of weapon if there bodies couldn't be used as such, slowly descending towards the nine companions with Felix standing between them.

"So be it…" he murmured, barely audible to the others. He raised his hand and it glowed a brilliant yellow. The ground shook with tremendous force, making the other adepts reset their footing. In an instant the once grassy, smooth hillside became a mixture of upturned earth, mud and gravel. The drum like march had died down, but it didn't cease.

"What in the world is going on!" shouted Garet, his head now darting this way and that in hopes to find the enemy before they found him.

"It's an army!" shouted Kraden as the clanging and clashing of weapons was heard all around them. "Alex summoned an army of monsters!"

"But how?" asked Menardi, her scythe raised and ready.

"It doesn't matter now…" said Felix standing tall. "What matters is that we fight, and get rid of all of them. Alex took Isaac away from us for a reason. It was to make us vulnerable… Now we show him why we are not what he thinks we are!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Isaac and Alex were now deep in the forested area. Alex was moving faster then Isaac thought possible and was struggling to keep up. Eventually they came to a small clearing and Isaac ventured to guess that he was a long ways away from his friends. The distance however did not silence the clashing of weapons.

"The others!" Isaac panted, as he whirled around and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Yes… the others…" Alex said with a hint of pride. "The others are now being massacred by the… small… army I've gathered. Those whose minds are already poisoned by my influence are quite easy to control you know…"

Their eyes met,"You promised me! You promised that you wouldn't harm them!"

"My dear boy… I am not harming them. I can't help it if my friends are a little jumpy. They had nothing to eat for a few days you know… they must be awfully hungry…"

Isaac instinctively started making his way back, but before he could get three steps from where he turned around, Alex was standing in front of him.

"You do realize that if you go back Mia will surely be dead if she isn't already… Of course this means you have to choose between the lives of your friends… and the one you love…"

Isaac's face didn't change shape at Alex's words but on the inside he was keeling over. He knew that if he left to help them, Mia would certainly die, while if he helped Mia, all of his friends would be in danger. Isaac's eyes flashed a different color for a moment before he turned around and stiffly walked in the original direction.

"Good…" muttered Alex and Isaac's psynergy jumped a few levels.

They once again started the quick pace that Alex had set before. A good amount of time had passed since the clashing of metal was heard, which was now a slight murmur. The two adepts came into a clearing deep in the forest with Mia lying on the ground.

"Mia!" Isaac yelled as he ran over to her and began applying Potent Cure.

"She put up quite the fight Isaac. She only looks the way she does because she couldn't fight back early this morning…"

"What did you do…" Isaac growled as more psynergy was dumped into Mia.

"Me? All I tried was a little… interrogation… You see my dear friend, if Mercury psynergy is channeled a certain way, the water that forms becomes like knives when it touches your skin…"

Alex's laughter wasn't acknowledged as Isaac studied Mia's body. If Alex was lying, her body was saying otherwise. Paper thin cuts were everywhere, her clothes were torn and her cloak was missing. To be blunt, Mia didn't look like Mia for the first few moments he was there. After awhile, her body started looking normal again as Isaac's anger continued to rise.

"Alex I swear you're going to pay for…"

Isaac stopped in mid sentence because Alex was no longer there. A loud cry of anger sounded through the forest as Isaac forced even more psynergy into Mia.

'No… He took me away from the others… He knew they would die if I left… but then Mia would…'

His mind raced as he looked at Mia's frame which was back to the way he remembred it. He was truly torn as both rage and sorrow ran through his veins. Death to Mia had he not come for he was now there, but because of his leaving, death was now dealt to his friends. A ring of psynergy started to trace its way on the ground around the two adepts as a golden glow encased Isaac, his eyes dividing into the four elemental colors. A rush of air surged into the trees, making birds from all over take flight over the now empty clearing. Isaac and Mia had disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Super Nova!" called Garet and Saturos and the resulting psynergy eliminated half of the visible enemies, but more just took their place.

"It's endless!" called Garet as his sword found its way into the gut of an undead.

"We keep fighting!" called Felix who swung hard at a warrior mouse, cleaving it in two. "We… I… do not accept this… This isn't our end!"

The sudden aggression that Felix was showing silenced all of his friends, even the creatures temporarily stopped to behold the angry Felix, something never before seen.

His eyes burned like fire as yellow psynergy ripped around him tearing the ground apart. The hilt of his sword was clenched tight as the blade began to glow with his body. A loud piercing noise was heard, for the blade was resonating. The creatures advanced towards Felix who was now completely encased in yellow flames, his eyes glowing yellow orbs.

"Try this… Titan's Blade!"

A massive sword appeared behind him, glowing and riddled with yellow lightning. Felix raised his own sword as the one behind him began moving towards the mass of foes before it. In a quick downward thrust of his own blade the gigantic sword of psynergy rocketed through the enemy ranks, taking out everything in its path and incinerating anything unfortunate enough to be close.

Felix stood panting as the sword disappeared and more enemies then before came and took the places of the fallen.

"Felix!" shouted Saturos as he watched Felix collapse on his knees, the creatures surrounding the exhausted warrior.

In a heroic attempt, Saturos charged at the oncoming line and with his long sword cutting away at everything that he passed. An encounter with an earth gollum sped up his progress for it grabbed him and threw him into Felix, knocking the wind out of both of them.

"Saturos!" yelled Menardi getting everyone's attention. They all instinctively started making their way to their fallen comrades. Menardi's eyes went from fear to anger as her eyes burned red, so did the enemies around her. Jenna and Garet took turns in melee combat while the other blasted everything else with Flare Wall. Sheba and Ivan exhibited the more powerful psynergy attacks. Waves of plasma tore through the enemy ranks as all the heroes made their way towards Felix and Saturos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I must… get help…" panted Kraden as he ran the from the battle field. Before Felix had gotten himself into the fix that everyone was now trying to get him out of, he told Kraden to find aid if possible. He was nearing Vale when a voice came out from behind him.

"And where do you think you're going Kraden?"

Kraden's eyes went wide, "Alex!" He turned around hoping his ears were deceiving him, however there stood Alex, a slight gold glow to his body.

"You see Kraden? Raging war is like trying to figure out how to climb the lighthouses… You just need to understand what makes things tick…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kraden, his own small sword drawn.

Alex laughed, "The greatest weakness of any power… is the power itself… I knew that if Isaac stayed with you, his small group would overpower my entire army of… loyal subjects… So… I separated you… Come now, even you, a scholar, can appreciate the strategies I have implicated. It is… the Art of War… sophisticated and yet ridiculously simplistic. Remove the leader… and hopelessness and despair takes over. You can not win Kraden. Even if Isaac were to return, my monsters are too numerous. The Grey Mists continuously summon and conjure monsters of worthy caliber… Once I'm finished with you… I'll take my war to Weyard and all the free peoples in it… No one stands a chance against the power of the Golden Sun! Once I implicate my final plan, nothing will stop me!"

Kraden merely looked at Alex in horror, a realization coming to him that he never thought possible.

"We're… going… to…"

"WIN!" shouted voices from what seemed like everywhere.

Slowly, adepts, tribesman, and wolves left the tree lines that surrounded Kraden and Alex.

"Sleep! Delude!" yelled two voices. The spells flew towards their intended target and hit him hard. Alex fell over, a mist covering his eyes and asleep.

"Hamma! Fiezhi! What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Kraden

"Does that mean you do not wish for our aid?" asked Maha who joined them.

"Master Maha! You are here too?"

"Many of us have come Kraden, for we do not want the heir of the King to fight for Weyard alone…" said Hydros as he, Akafubu, Susa and Moapa walked out into the clearing.

Kraden's face went from one of utter surprise to growing confidence. "We… We do have a chance…! Quickly everyone, the others are in danger!"

With that Kraden turned and ran back towards the battle, the ground humming behind him as the army of Weyard came to greet Alex's own.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Keep fighting!" yelled Jenna as she swung her staff and it found its mark.

"There's so many!" called Menardi. "How are we supposed to beat them all?"

"One at a time!" answered Saturos as he blocked an attack on Felix.

The adepts were pinned down, enemies surrounded them. All of them were back to back, fending for each other.

"Alright… this is it…" said Ivan, accepting the reality of what was to come. He grabbed Sheba's hand and held it tight. Her eyes flew to meet his, a look of understanding sweeping over them moments later.

They lowered their weapons, their eyes dead set on the creatures before them.

"Ivan! Sheba! What are you doing!" called Saturos, but he got his answer.

The two Jupiter adepts started glowing a brilliant violet, lightning streaking from their fingertips.

"We are all heirs to a great legacy… We would do our ancestors wrong… if we don't leave this world without taking as many of them with us as we can…"

Ivan's words cut through the remaining resolve of the group. In that instant they came to understand… they weren't going to make it.

"Sheba and I are going to unleash all of our psynergy at once, after that… it will be up to you guys to clean up what's left…"

Lightning now traveled around Ivan and Sheba as if they were one, Plasma forming in the sky. Just as they were about to unleash everything they had, a loud roar was heard from over the hill the adepts had first come down. The noise redirected Ivan and Sheba's powers, thus canceling what they were about to do.

Ivan squinted his eyes as a figure stood on the top of the hill, a bluish cloak blowing in the wind. His eyes opened wide as he realized who it was. "Hydros!"

Although Ivan could not see, Hydros was smiling.

"So… the King has gone to save the one he loves…" He shook his head and laughed. "No point in living if the one who gives you life leaves you…" Hydros turned his head to look behind and shouted his next words.

"Which is why we have come! To protect the ones the king holds dear, so that his life may not end!"

A call for blood echoed throughout the valley as Hydros revealed his weapon, a blue staff that looked as if it held the waters of the ocean, churning and begging to be released. More objects appeared on the hill, forming a long line that encompassed the entire hill top.

"Now… People of Weyard! WE FIGHT!"

A battle cry was heard and the warriors readied themselves for the blood shed that was inevitable. Hydros raised his staff slightly above the ground, and the world became deathly quite.

"Feel the might… of the Waters of Lemuria…"

He brought his staff down hard onto the ground and it split apart. From the spot that the staff had touched, water sprang up and out of the ground. It continued to build into a small wave that flew down the hill only to wash over some of the creatures. When the waters receded the enemy laughed a bone splitting laugh at Hydros' small display of psynergy. He only smiled as he brought his staff back into the air, now glowing a brilliant blue and a roar of thunder now being heard. The creatures looked all around to see what was coming, eventually beholding the tidal wave that was roaring over the mountains to greet them. The wave spilt apart to allow safe passage for the adepts on the plain. The waters rushed over the entire area and as they receded, bodies lie everywhere.

"Hydros… you… did it!" cried Kraden.

Hydros looked over the opposing hill and saw the mist was still there, a louder, more deafening sound of drum beats now echoing through the mountains.

Hydros turned to look at Kraden whose face became sullen.

"No Kraden… This is but the beginning…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Isaac reappeared at the edge of the tree line with Mia in his arms. The carnage that greeted him was unreal. Everything looked as if a storm had come and gone and dumped massive amounts of water on the world before him. Isaac smiled lightly as he saw everyone was still okay and there were others who had come to fight. From what he could tell Hydros lead the others in a charge down the hill. It must have been quite a sight, for now Isaac's followers and those of Alex now intermingled.

His smile faded.

He watched for a moment as he saw the armies from the mists overwhelm many of those who came to help. His side was loosing, and now Felix's group was again surrounded, this time with Hydros, Susa, Fiezhi and everyone else. He laid Mia down against a tree, out of the sight of the sharpest eyes. He ran his hand across her face, pushing her hair out of her closed eyes.

"Don't worry Mia… I will end this… and we can all finally live in the peace we all fought for when we lit Mars…"

With that he stepped out of the trees, his eyes still cut in fours by the colors of the elements. He drew his sword and the sky darkened and everyone took notice of the large glowing ball of psynergy making its way towards the battle.

"Isaac!" called Ivan, everyone's eyes going wide at the power he was displaying. Half of the creatures that had surrounded Felix's group tore away from them and the rest of the battle to fight against Isaac. He stopped, bringing his sword to his right, he held it as if he was just going to swing it like a stick. The creatures were in range, Isaac's face was directed down and staring at the ground as the army of monsters now surrounded him. They were about to run him through and through, but he brought his gaze up to look at them and silence filled their ranks. His eyes were now golden, the sword glowing the same color as his eyes. He brought the sword up and with a slashing motion swung at the creatures in front of him. The blade never touched any other them, but the psynergy that the sword unleashed cut through four, five ranks before another followed it. He swung the blade as if cornered in every possible angle, touching nothing, but killing everything that got caught in the psynergy.

Another loud roar came from the remaining defenders of Weyard as they acknowledged Isaac's presence and continued hacking away on their own. The fight continued like this for a time, Isaac's group finally showing signs of victory when all the creatures suddenly stopped. They withdrew from the battle and formed a large circle to encompass those who were left from Isaac's party.

"What do you think their doing?" asked Maha, his claws and teeth stained with blood.

"I don't know," replied Hydros, "Jupiter adepts, what do you sense?"

Ivan, Sheba, Hamma, and Fiezhi shut their eyes, all four bodies encased by psynergy.

Isaac walked over to them, a slight smile on his face, but not loosing his serious look.

"What's going on Hydros?"

"I'm not sure… perhaps they can tell us… What do you sense?"

The four adepts' eyes all shot open at once,

"ALEX!"

A loud thunder crack announced his arrival to the battle. He stood on the hilltop that Hydros did awhile before. A look beyond words pierced the minds of Isaac and his friends, a rush of wind and lightning greeting them. His eyes held a distinctive red outline and the markings on his face seemed to pulse psynergy, however his voice indicated he was still the same Alex, only very angry.

"So… You think you can come back here and just simply beat me and my army down without any trouble at all?"

Isaac held his sword, positioned and ready to attack Alex once given the chance. He looked at Alex with utter hatred, and Alex was quite surprised to see a smirk forming on his face.

"Actually… Alex… That's exactly what we intend to do…"

Alex's laughter was unreal, it sounded human and yet devilish at the same time.

"Fine… Show me what you got!"

Both bodies of the adepts disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" yelled Garet looking widely around.

A ways away half of the mountain side erupted in stone and water, followed by trees falling here and there and the sky turning black with thunder clouds.

"There're moving so fast…" muttered Ivan who seemed to be following the events.

"You can see them?" asked Hydros, nearly as stunned as the others.

"Only by focusing all my psynergy into finding their positions, yes… But to me, I only see shapes and slivers in space. They're moving so fast…"

Another mound of dirt followed by a rush of water erupted from near by.

"Unbelievable…" uttered Felix.

Isaac and Alex were thrashing at each other, sword against sword, psynergy against psynergy.

"You… won't win!" yelled Isaac.

"I already have…" replied Alex.

They both stopped suddenly and appeared in front of Isaac's group startling everyone but Ivan.

"Mia is as good as dead…"

Alex turned towards the direction where Mia's body was lying and Isaac's eyes went wide.

"NO!" he yelled as he put all his speed, power and ability into his feet.

He was behind Alex by a few yards, the line of trees right before them when suddenly Alex turned around and threw everything he had into a well placed punch that sent Isaac flying. He caught up with Isaac's body and Isaac was barely able to dodge the attacks as the sword cut into him. They both ended up relatively close to where they began before. Alex held out his hand and plasma arched from it only to meet a stunned Isaac. The screams of pain seemed to last hours and then died as Alex smiled with a look of content; Isaac was exhausted.

He was about to finish him when a blue glow encased Isaac, his wounds beginning to heal.

He reeled around to find Mia standing with the others, her hand outstretched and glowing.

"Grrrr… I should have killed you when I had all those chances!"

"Too bad you didn't…" Mia replied calmly.

Alex turned around to face Isaac who was now standing, but barely. Alex's smile returned to his face.

"You don't stand a chance Isaac… Your body may be healed, but you have exhausted so much psynergy…"

Isaac was panting hard, his psynergy levels were low. He was about to say something when he felt a familiar feeling.

Alex's smile lessened when psynergy began pouring out of Isaac, his strength was returning.

Isaac was frantically searching both physically and mentally for the reason behind the power growing within him, unsure if Alex was doing something or if his friends had a trick up their sleeves. His answer came from within his mind in the form of a familiar voice.

'Isaac… We're back…'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well… that's it for now… Before I forget again like I did before, thanks to everyone who read and review and to those especially who wished me well in college. You guys are the best! I want to know how I did with this chapter. I can't help but feel as if this one wasn't as good as the others. Let me know!_


	22. Two Die, One is Reborn

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Another day, another update… Pretty catchy title wouldn't you say? Before anybody sends me bombs in the mail, read first, and then send bombs. A faster way to kill me would be through reviewing though ;-) Well… that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy people!_

Chapter 21: Two Die, One is Reborn

Alex's face went from calm and controlled to horror and uncertainty as Isaac stood straight up, completely re-energized and a glow in his eyes.

'Sorry it took so long Isaac…' whispered Flint in his mind. 'Some of us got hit hard in terms of exhaustion.

Fizz popped into Isaac's mind, 'Flint! Tell the truth!'

Flint's eyes grew wide at hearing Fizz's voice. 'Tell him the real reason as to why you took so long to get back to him!'

Isaac's mental self looked at Flint curiously as the Venus djinn started stuttering. 'I well… you see…'

Isaac came back to reality temporarily to see a very angry Alex swing a sword in his direction.

'Flint!' Isaac yelled as he dodged the attack. 'Spill the beans now! We don't have time for this!'

Flint turned a slight red, 'Oh… Fizz and I are… together now! There! Happy?'

Isaac only smiled as another swipe of Alex's blade was blocked. 'Congrats buddy.'

Isaac's blade locked with Alex's, both enemies staring each other down.

"You can't win! I have the power!" growled Alex.

"I don't think so…" mumbled Isaac.

'Flint… What are the chances of calling forth a true guardian?'

Flint turned towards Fizz, their thoughts shrouded from Isaac.

'Flint! I need an answer!' he mentally screamed as he dodged another blow.

A deep red aura encased the two djinn and their blue and yellow eyes met Isaac's mind

'It… can be arranged…'

The two djinn disappeared as Isaac countered Alex's attack with Grand Gaia, sending him sprawling back.

"I'll get you for that! You hear me! You'll…"

Alex stopped short as Isaac's eyes were veiled from his sight, a strange haunting power emitting from him.

"Alex…" muttered Isaac, his voice unnatural. "By any chance… do you remember… Catastrophe?"

Alex's eyes lit up at the mentioning of his encounter with death. The darkness surrounding Isaac's eyes melted away to reveal a sun like glow.

"Unfortunately… Catastrophe isn't around right now… However… There is… someone else… The Goddess of the Sun…"

Alex froze, a mistake he would soon regret.

"Flint! Forge! Zephyr! Kindle! Rime! Chill! NOW!"

In a blinding light, the six djinn unleashed their abilities and with unseen speed, Isaac attacked Alex, each djinn doing its job. A deep gash appeared in Alex's arm as the rest of his body was hammered by the psynergy. When the dust cleared, he was hunched over and panting.

Alex smiled, "You think that will hinder me when all I have to do is…" His face turned pale, a psynergy seal hovering over his shoulder.

"You can't heal yourself so long as that seal is there…" muttered Isaac. "Now it's time I return the favor for your generosity in taking care of Mia…"

Upon hearing her name she smiled and the others stole a glance at her as she seemed to be quite content with the punishment Alex was about to receive.

"Now… Everyone! Unleash your power!"

Isaac's body glowed brightly before he lunged at Alex, the ground cracking from underneath him as he went.

'Fool…' Alex thought. 'All I have to do is…' He tried to move. 'No… Ground…'

He was unable to finish his thought as Isaac attacked with all the fury the djinn could offer. Screams of pain followed Isaac's relentless attacks. Fire, water, earth and wind tearing at the body of the once proud Almarian heir. Once again the dust settled, leaving a very bloody Alex on his knees.

Isaac panted slightly as the sudden loss of power hit him. "I'm… not done yet…"

Alex looked into Isaac's eyes and Isaac stumbled for a moment. For a brief instant, he saw someone other then Alex through the eyes of the person before him. The moment ended just as quick as it began and Isaac raised his hand, a golden glow encasing it.

"This… isn't over…" muttered Alex.

The Sun Goddess appeared in the sky, all light drawn into her and all light emanating from her. She raised her hand and Alex floated up into the sky, only to be caught by a sharp blade of the sun's rays. He was drawn into the chaotic void and the adepts were given a few precious moments to recover.

"Think that will finish him?" asked Saturos as Menardi healed him.

"Doubtful," answered Hydros. "He has part of the Sun, remember? The only way to end Alex's threat is to take his half of the Sun from him."

"So that means I have to absorb it?" asked Isaac.

"Correct," answered Kraden. "The Golden Sun sustains Alex's life and so long as he has a piece of it, he will be able to recover from any psynergetic attack. To kill him, without taking the Sun, you would have to strike him down with your sword."

Isaac turned away from the murmuring adepts, a face of uncertainty gazing at the shining Sol Blade he held in his hand.

'_By your hand… He will succeed… By his… He will fail…'_

The words stung Isaac's mind, for he had yet to come up with the reasoning behind the warning. As he lost touch with reality by dwelling on the matter, a loud crack and a slight earthquake broke him from his concentration.

Alex's body lay a few yards away from them, burned, torn and broken. Smoke rose up from him as the void he was cast out of sealed up. The adepts walked cautiously over to him, not wanting to get too close.

"He looks pretty bad…" said Garet. "I don't even think Jenna could beat me up like…"

He was cut off by a slap to the head courtesy of the red haired girl.

Light chuckling came from the adepts but all went silent as Alex's body began to move.

Slowly, with much trouble and a lot of pain, Alex made his way to a sitting position. Using every ounce of strength his limbs had left, he forced himself onto his feet, panting and wheezing as he did.

"I… told… you… it… wasn't… over…"

"Perhaps so," said Mia, "however, you can barely stand, let alone talk. This fight is over."

Alex chuckled, and the adepts tensed.

"What's so funny?" asked Ivan, his hand glowing a light violet.

"You see… I may be… tired… right now… but I'll be… better then ever… as soon as I…"

"Do what?" growled Felix.

"THIS!"

Alex held up his hand and a small beam of pure blue light shot out towards Mia. Isaac saw it coming and ran to Mia and embraced her. With his back to Alex, he emitted a shield that covered them both. The attack dissipated into the force field and Mia looked up, smiling as her eyes met Isaac's.

"Thank you Isaac…"

"Think nothing of it Mia, after all I…"

His voice was cut off as his face went from happiness to pure anguish. A shockwave emitted from him and Mia and everyone else was blown back, only to see Alex with his hand on Isaac's back.

"Number one rule when dealing with an opponent Isaac… Never… EVER turn your back on the enemy!"

The skies darkened as lightning shot around the two adepts, Isaac's face showing complete torture as psynergy ripped at his body. Howls of screams and laughter intermingled with each other and produced a haunting melody that silenced everyone and chilled them to the bone. After a few moments of the harmonious sounds, a small but brightly lit golden object appeared out of Isaac, the shape hovering over his head a few feet in the air.

Hydros gasped in horror, "The halved Sun…"

Alex's smile was one of utter bliss. He pushed Isaac away with psynergy and nearly into the arms of Mia. The object descended and he held the Halved Sun in his hand, studying it as if possessed by it and relishing the moment. His eyes drifted to the others as they looked on in fear and realized the truth… Alex had won.

Strong winds blew around Alex as stone, fire and water circled him. The Sun left his hand and slowly made its way to his chest, a bright golden glow welcoming the other half. In a light that surpassed the Rays of Iris, Alex shined as the Golden Sun halves were reunited, the world bending to the psynergy that Alex now controlled. Laughter rang out as the sky went dark, plasma ripping through the clouds, tearing apart more then just air.

Despite the chaos that ensued, the others stood firm. Mia was glowing a bright blue accompanied by Piers in an attempt to restore Isaac to his former self.

Alex hovered slightly above the ground, his transformation complete. He looked around the world before him, and he could feel all the living creatures. Fear, hope, despair, courage, cowardice, love… He felt it all, and he was empowered by it.

"Finally after so long… so much work… I finally have true power… immortality is mine!"

Isaac was back on his feet, panting slightly as he griped his sword, looking at the glowing blade.

'…_will thus choose the one to inherit the Power of Solious…'_

Isaac looked at the sword with longing and sadness, 'I still don't understand… What must I do…?'

"What's wrong Isaac?" asked Alex, his feet returning to the ground. "Upset that I received the power before you?"

Alex's body was outlined in gold, his hair with golden highlights. His skin, face, hands, everything radiating with psynergy.

Isaac looked at Alex and drew up the sword, "I won't allow you to keep that power Alex… It is far more psynergy then any adept should ever be allowed to control… Regardless of what you wanted to do with it…"

Alex laughed, "You think I care about what you want? Not in very the least… Now… How should I kill you? Quick? Slow? Painfully? So hard to choose…."

Looks alone could kill as Alex walked towards Isaac, everyone bracing themselves for the annihilation that was coming.

"You know Isaac, now that I notice, I really do like that golden sword of yours… I think I'll kill everyone with it before I kill you…hmm? What do you think of that? I like that idea… Everyone dieing before you and you not being able to save them this time…"

Isaac's eyes flashed as he readied his sword, "You will never claim the Sword of Solious!"

Alex stopped and tilted his head in curiosity, "The Sword of Solious? What prey tell is…"

Alex stopped, his face changing into uncertainty. The clouds overhead darkened and began to swirl above Alex, lightning coming down and striking all around them.

"I… I can't move…! What is the meaning of this!"

Alex struggled to move his body but to no avail. The black markings on his face were pulsating and his eyes started to glow red.

"I… don't understand…" muttered Alex, fear starting to consume him. "I am immortal… why can't I…"

Alex's eyes went wide as he threw his head back and started screaming. Those who witnessed the sight: warriors, adepts, creatures alike jumped at the ear splitting cry of pain that seemed to travel the world. Alex stopped screaming and started grunting and growling as if fighting to control his own body.

"YOU! You're the reason why I can't move!" he yelled to no one in particular. Alex's hand twitched and shook as it stretched out before him, a white mist covering it.

Hydros looked at the mist with bulging eyes, "Soul Drain!" he yelled.

All eyes fell onto Alex as they watched with uncertainty as to what was going on.

"Soul Drain? What is that?" he asked, his face starting to convey his fear.

Before anyone could answer, thunder and lightning graced the sky and the mist left Alex's hand… and moved towards him.

"Alex!" called Isaac, forgetting the aggression between them and now wondering what in all elements name would make him turn such an attack on himself.

Another scream came from Alex as he was brought to his knees, his arms dropping to his sides, his eyes falling from the others to look upon the ground. Another flash of lightning and all became still as the mist was but inches away from his chest. Alex slowly looked up at the others, startling and silencing them all.

"Alex…" muttered Isaac, too stunned to do say or do anything else.

The same look that startled Isaac before now looked at him again. That same look that made him question Alex's identity only for a moment before, came back, and this time it did not leave.

"Mia…" he whispered, his voice different and weak.

Mia came forward and stood next to Isaac, her eyes as wide as everyone else's.

"Alex… Is… that you… the Alex… I… remember…?"

Tears entered her eyes as the mist slowly began to consume his body.

"I'm… sorry… for all… the pain… I've caused you… Mia…," tears now flowing down his face as he looked to everyone else. "I'm sorry… everyone… so sorry… that I… couldn't control him…"

The mist now covered Alex half way, his strength already beginning to leave him. He began to fall backward, but Isaac called forth the earth and using it, cradled Alex as he lay on his back, gazing at them all.

"Isaac…" he muttered, tears still flowing. "You… have to kill me… now…"

Isaac and everyone else stared in disbelief.

"Kill me… before he stops being a… parasite… and becomes the master… of my body…"

"Who?" asked Kraden.

"… Almarian…"

Lightning flashed at the mentioning of the name.

"What!" bellowed the group.

"I wish… I could have… done something… about it… but ever since… Saturos came to Imil… and mentioned the… lighthouses to me… Almarian has been eating away at… my mind… Forcing me to do things… against my will… Twisting my mind… using it as his own…"

Everyone looked at Alex with fear and sadness and for the first time, everyone wished his fate would not be what it was going to be. Isaac stood momentarily before stepping forward to him, his hand outstretched in hopes of using psynergy to deter the white death.

"It won't work Isaac…" muttered Hydros, his head bowed. "Nothing can stop Soul Drain once it begins… At least… not when Alex is as weak as he is now…"

Isaac looked into Alex's fading eyes. It was completely absurd and yet totally understandable that Alex was also being used just like Saturos and Menardi. Isaac didn't need anyone to tell him otherwise. The voice, the eyes told him everything.

Mia ran forward, attempting to cast Pure Ply on him in an effort to stop it.

"No Mia…" whispered Alex. "You… can not… save me… sister…"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"It… was meant to be this way…" a slight smile forming on his face.

"Don't say that…" pleaded Mia. "No one deserves death like this… especially you for being tortured so…"

Alex chuckled, "You… haven't changed a bit… Mia… Let me go sister… If this did not come… to pass… You would have never… become what… you were born to be…" Alex turned to look at Isaac, "The one… who would forever stand by… the true King…"

Isaac moved closer.

"Please Isaac… I do not deserve your sympathy… I do not deserve… anything… I couldn't stop the black flare that resided in my veins…"

Isaac motioned to Alex to lie still, the mist now completely covering him.

"I have… but one request…"

Everyone listened intently to the last words of Alex.

He smiled, "Mercury has… indeed blessed you… Please…protect… my sister… my only… family… and friend…"

Isaac couldn't hold back the tears that were coming. He nodded and stood closer to Alex then anyone else.

"I'm… sorry… That we could not save you…. Friend…"

The surprise that washed over Alex's face was slightly startling, but the smile that followed it was so sincere so real that everyone was comforted by it.

"Thank you… Isaac… Friend…"

The comfort lasted a few moments more before Soul Drain took its full affect. Everyone turned their heads away as the screams echoed into their ears and solidified into their minds. Mia had collapsed and was crying, her brother now being dealt a painful death. The rest of the adepts embraced their significant other while those who did not have such comfort averted their eyes. Only Saturos, Felix and Isaac continued to watch Alex's body twist and turn to the ill-gotten effects of Soul Drain. In one final yell of pain accompanied by thunder, the screams died away and all that was heard was the sobbing of those who witnessed the death of Alex.

Isaac looked at the still body, confusion and pain filling his heart. He turned to Mia to help her back on her feet.

"He… truly was himself…" she sobbed. "I saw him like this… before… when we first came here… Had I seen it… sooner… he might still… be…"

"Do not blame yourself, Mia," said Saturos, stepping forward. "Menardi and I were cursed by Almarian's influence just as Alex was, although he had it far worse then we did… He would have wanted to die… so that Almarian wouldn't be able to use him any more…"

Mia sobbed a little more before wiping her eyes to look at her dead brother.

"You're right… This is how he would have ended it…"

Before anyone else could express their sorrow, the ground began to shake and cracks appeared around Alex's body. Dark Matter seeped out of the markings in his face, a red aura enveloping him as steam was emitted.

"What's going on!" shouted Garet. "Alex is gone… Almarian can't use him anymore!"

Hydros stepped cautiously forward, fear in his eyes. "He isn't dead… His soul is only gone…"

The others looked at Hydros and then back to Alex as they remembered what they had been told, fear growing amongst them all.

Plasma ripped through the sky as red bolts of psynergy circled Alex's body. In one last display of light, the sky was torn open by plasma before it rained down on those who were gathered at the base of Mt. Aleph.

The world was silent as everyone looked towards the body. Dust and dirt had been kicked up and now it slowly began to settle. To everyone's relief, the body was where it was before.

"Maybe it didn't work…" said Jenna, everyone else hoping the same thing.

Their hopes were shattered when the body of Alex stirred. His eyes opened, no longer the eyes of Alex; blood red and outlined in gold. They moved from side to side, studying the world around them. The body stood up, moving its arms and legs to see if it was indeed alright. The gaze fell upon everyone before a smile formed on its face and dark laughter followed.

"I… am Almarian…" said the body. The voice was dark and musty, one of age and evil.

"You… You're…" stuttered Hydros

"The one… and only…"

"How…?" Kraden stuttered.

"I'd be delighted to tell you… You see… I was born in the First Age during the time of Hermes. I saw his power and strength with my own eyes, and I wanted it for myself. I trained day in and day out to obtain the power and skills necessary to win over his companions and endanger his life. To my misfortune he survived the dragon that I lured near his village. No matter… I killed his companions to feed the psynergy spell I used to prolong my life… strengthen my own power."

"Psynergy? There… is no psynergy that feeds off of adepts in exchange for life…" muttered Hydros, horror stricken at what was before him.

"Oh but there is… It does not exist because I never spoke of it…It has no name, for I created it. It takes the life force of those adepts who are… 'gifted' and converts it into life energy… Unfortunately… this life saving energy does not apply to the body as well as it applies to the soul… My original body died ages ago. So… I cursed my own bloodline… Knowing one day, I would be given the chance to reawaken and cause havoc while I searched for the means of obtaining true immortality…"

"No…" uttered Felix, shaking his head. "It's not possible…"

"Oh but it is… I absorbed the souls of the companions of Hermes… Then I killed Hermes himself… I fed off of some Mercury Clan members before my body died. Then I merely abided my time until… Solious… I gained control of a body in much the same way as I did with this one… I killed Solious… I took his life force and added it to my own…"

Isaac began to shake uncontrollably.

"However… Once again, I found that body had reached its limits so I went back to sleep, waiting for this moment…"

"Enough!" yelled Isaac, his eyes splitting into fours.

Almarian looked at Isaac with curiosity as massive amounts of psynergy flowed from him.

"You… You used the lives of others… like… food… You killed Hermes… Solious… Alex…"

Isaac's body began to glow, swirls of psynergy forming around him, each a different color.

"You… You will DIE for THIS!"

Isaac's psynergy exploded, the four rings of the elements surrounding him. The others looked in awe as the bloodline of Solious awakened. Almarian merely looked on in surprise.

"So… What do you know… The heir of Solious… King of the Clans is the one lucky enough to… witness my rebirth…

Isaac growled, "The only rebirth you will experience is the rebirth back into hell!"

Everyone stepped back at Isaac's outburst. No one used such words unless all thought and morals left them. Not only that but to hear it from Isaac…

"You… will be punished for the things you have done! And I will be the one to avenge them! Your blood is mine Almarian!"

Isaac's psynergy grew tenfold as the skies cleared slightly to allow light to seep through and cover the heir of the king in a column of light. The serenity of the sight lasted only a moment as the clouds covered up the light and as they did, cracks in the ground began to appear around Isaac.

"So… this is Solious' power…" said Hydros in awe.

Isaac took out his blade, the look of it startling Almarian.

"The blade of Sol… Give it to me!"

Isaac didn't answer.

"Give me the blade of Solious!"

"Why?" asked Isaac, a grin on his face.

"That blade is the key to Solious' secret… Give… me… THE SWORD!"

Almarian lunged at Isaac as he did to Almarian. Their blades met causing a shock wave to rip through the world around them. Their movements were quick and powerful, each time the blades collided, sparks flew and the ground shook.

"Amazing!" mumbled Felix… "To think Solious was this powerful… It's rivaling the Golden Sun!"

"I know…" marveled Kraden. "I never thought it was possible… Power that could rival the Sun's"

"To think… To think this isn't even the strongest that Solious could have been…" muttered Hydros, eyes now looking towards him. "Remember… Just as Almarian said, there is a secret that the blade holds… Something that I fear could undo this world if…"

He was silenced as another rush of wind and waves of psynergy rushed over them.

"You're not half bad you know…" Almarian said, "almost as good as your ancestor…"

Isaac didn't say anything but continued attacking with whatever psynergy he thought of. His mind was too far gone. Alex, Saturos, so many were used to further this adept's goal of immortality… So much death… Isaac was compelled to end it.

"You don't know how that sword works do you?" asked Almarian, the battle taking a temporary cease-fire. "There is a trick to using the sword."

Isaac grinned back, "You don't know it either do you?"

Almarian's smile faded and the skies darkened as he started attacking again. Blow after blow, Plasma after Gaia, the adepts fought. In time, Isaac began to show strain, his body loosing strength.

"You see!" yelled Almarian. "You don't have what it takes to wield the sword! Only I have that power!"

With that they locked together and with a show of strength that startled them both, the swords were knocked out of each other's hands, and flew into the sky. They jumped back several yards and glanced up as their weapons fell back to the surface of Weyard. Circling and twirling as they fell, the blades glowed as their own auras seemed to battle one another. Both blades stuck upright into the ground at the same time and the world went silent.

Almarian's eyes lit up as he tore towards the sword. Isaac hesitated, something in him pulling him back. Time slowed as he looked at the sword and then to Almarian.

Isaac's eyes widen in understanding and allowed Almarian to take the sword.

"Isaac! What are you doing!" bellowed Garet, "He has the Sol Blade!"

Isaac turned around, his face calm, his eyes glowing in the elemental colors. He looked at them all with compassion and caring before turning around and running to pick up the other weapon.

"What was that for!" yelled Garet, his anger getting the better of him.

Felix stood and stared. He didn't react to Garet like the others did; he merely kept watching as Isaac picked up Alex's old sword.

Mia noticed him, "What is it?"

Felix didn't look at her, "I… understand…"

The battle raged on as Felix continued staring, Mia becoming worried.

"What do you understand Felix?"

He looked on as Almarian unleashed Megiddo and it hit Isaac, burying him underneath the ground.

Mia was about to rush out to him, when Felix grabbed her shoulder, stopping her advance. She looked at him, anger in her eyes, but they softened immediately as she saw Felix… crying.

"He… knows what he has to do…"

"What does that mean!" she yelled at him, tears once again falling.

"He… has to…. Isaac!"

Almarian came down hard onto Isaac, the Sol Blade skimming off Isaac's blade and scraping his shoulder, the tip of the sword dipped in blood.

"You see Isaac! You are nothing compared to…"

Almarian stopped as he held the blade. The sun like surface of the blade changed into gold, the hilt turning golden as well. Almarian held up the blade for all to see, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Ah… I see… so…" He looked at Isaac. "The Blade of the King must spill his heir's blood… That must be the key…"

Almarian started walking towards Isaac, a force seeming to compel the mad man into finishing him off.

Isaac stood up and held his ground, Alex's sword held firmly in his hands.

"Isaac! Run!" yelled Felix, but it was too late.

In a quick horizontal slash, Almarian had knocked away Isaac's only defense. In a sudden forward thrust, the Blade of Solious went right through Isaac's chest, cutting through flesh and cloth only to appear out the other side.

Screams of anguish were carried to the tops of the mountains as everyone called out Isaac's name. Saturos and Felix used all the strength they had in holding back Garet while Sheba, Jenna and Menardi did what they could to console Mia who had lost herself in sorrow.

Almarian had a very satisfied look on his face as Isaac's went pale.

"Good-bye… heir of Solious… Know that I killed your ancestor in the same way I killed you…"

He violently pulled out the sword throwing the dead body aside as he began walking towards the others.

"One… is not enough…" said the dark immortal. "I'll kill his followers to end it all… Then nothing will stop me form conquering this world once and for all."

He continued walking forward and the others fell silent. There was no point in fighting; they would have died instantly anyway. They stayed by each other's side, knowing full well Isaac would have done the same if he had lived.

"We live together…" began Felix.

"We die together…" finished Mia who was now standing. "Wait for me… Isaac…" Her eyes fell on her love's killer. "I'm… coming…" Tears once again began to fall and everyone embraced one final time before their lives were taken from them.

"A pity he isn't here to watch this," muttered Almarian who now stood before Mia. "He would have… enjoyed this…"

Almarian brought the blade up and Mia closed her eyes, bracing herself for the veil of the world to be lifted from her. She stood there, proudly accepting her fate, however, it never came.

She opened her eyes to find Almarian had stepped back and was holding the sword in front of them all, a wicked grin adorning his face.

"Why didn't he kill me?" asked Mia, relieved and yet afraid.

"The blade…" muttered Felix.

Sure enough the blade was glowing brightly. A golden glow encased the entire weapon, runes of an ancient world appearing on the metal.

"Finally after so long, the Power of Solious is mine!"

The blade erupted into psynergy, unleashing a blast of wind before disintegrating into thousands of small golden orbs that circled Almarian and seemed to vanish behind him.

The others looked away as the final blow had been dealt. Weyard was doomed to darkness.

Almarian continued to walk forward, his grin wilder then ever. He once again stood before Mia, ready to kill her with whatever psynergy he thought of. He held out his hand, confident and pure happiness adorning his face.

"Do not fret… girl… I will make it painless…"

Mia's eyes were wide as she looked on.

"What's the matter? Afraid?"

She didn't respond, she just continued to look onward.

Almarian lowered his hand, a frown replacing his smile.

'What is she looking at…?" he wondered.

He turned around and his eyes focused on that which was behind him.

The world his eyes fell to was one of peace and pure power. The trees and grass glowed green and full of life. The sky had parted and a single column of golden light encompassed an object on the ground.

"It… can't be…" muttered Almarian, refusing to accept what he saw.

The body of the boy that he had killed without remorse… was glowing…


	23. The Keeper of Alchemy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun (2) or any other persons/places/things associated with it. That's all owned by Camelot. I created the story line you are reading from the deep, dark recesses of my mind. Pretty cool huh?

_A/N: Phew! This one was a workout! Hope everyone likes it. By the way, I really don't understand it just yet… but if people read something… and then come back and continue reading… I guess that means they like it right? But if that's the case then why doesn't anybody review! (Sigh) I just can't control the elements like Isaac can… Thank you to everyone who **was** nice enough to review. It is mucho appreciated. Now… Let the battle begin!_

Chapter 22: The Keeper of Alchemy

"By the elements…" Kraden barely managed to say.

All sentient beings of Weyard who saw the death of Isaac, now witnessed a rebirth. Light filled the world around Mt. Aleph to where no shadow remained alive. All around his body, the ground had turned to gold. The quintessence of the light coming from the still boy, himself.

"Is he… is… he…" Mia stuttered, her face alight with hope and wet with tears.

The others looked on as psynergy from all over came towards the body. The world around them had transformed and everyone could see the Psynergy of Weyard, blanketing the skies in glorious colors, touching all in the world.

"The true power of Solious…" awed Hydros. "Solious… Gift of the Sun…"

The magnificent world flickered before all light was consumed by the glowing object lying on the ground. The brightness faded into what the world was before, Isaac still unmoving and devoid of life. Mia's happy demeanor changed into one of despair as the light faded entirely.

"No…" she sobbed and fell to her knees. "He… was coming back… He has to be… alright…"

Almarian smirked, "Hmm… so… that was the great power of Solious? Pathetic…"

Hydros felt panic take hold of him, "I… don't understand… everything happened as it should have… Why…?"

Almarian turned to look at Hydros as the skies darkened.

"It is simple… He had to be alive to wield the power of Solious… As you can see… he is dead, and thus unaffected by the ancient's ability. Like a dying fire, his psynergy flared before going out forever…" A laugh accompanied the now black sky, "I've seen it before… Solious left this world in much the same way…"

Mia looked at the body of Isaac, tears continuing to fall. She turned her sights to the black heavens in hope of finding something, anything that would explain the reason as to why it would end this way. She was just about to give up all hope when she felt something pull her gaze to the direction of her home. Her eyes went wide as psynergy started to travel around her, pulsating as she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Mia!" called Felix rushing over to her. "Are you alright?"

Mia continued panting as she allowed the presence to overrun her own, a power she never felt before was merging with her mind.

"We… are most displeased…" came Mia's voice, now sounding like a goddess.

"Who is… we?" asked Almarian, a hint of frustration and curiosity in his words.

Mia didn't respond as she stood up and more psynergy flowed gracefully from her.

"Tell me woman! Who do you speak of?"

Mia looked towards Almarian, her own eyes fading as they were replaced by a bright blue light. All emotions of despair, all pain she felt left her body as she began walking over to the dead boy, completely ignorant of the dark immortal standing near by.

She knelt down by his side, gently caressing his face, speaking words to him that no one else could hear.

Almarian grew impatient, "I've had enough… If you so desire death I would be happy to provide it for you!"

He called Alex's sword to his hand and in a flash stood before Mia and Isaac, poised for the strike. He brought the sword down to Mia's body, but the blade never touched her, for the wings of the angel appeared, stopping it.

"What the!" yelled Almarian.

"Mercury does not forget the cries of the worthy," she said as her body started to glow.

"Who do you think you are?"

Mia stood back up, forcefully extending her wings, making her presence known.

"I am the one sent here to fulfill the Covenant… Everything has happened as it should have... and now… the final piece of the puzzle shall be laid down, and the legacy… complete."

Almarian stood there, anger growing, while everyone else looked at Mia with awe.

"What's going on…" asked Felix.

"Mercury is speaking through Mia…" mumbled Hydros.

Felix turned to look at Hydros with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"What? Mercury…can…?"

"I can't explain it… I… don't know how I know… I don't know…"

All those who heard the short interlude refocused their eyes onto the glowing girl.

"Have you forgotten… Son of Hermes? What the King of the Clans said to me on the Aerial before you took his life?"

Almarian now looked at Mia with uncertainty, as he searched his memory for the words. 'How did she know…' he thought as the words came to him.

'_Great Spirit of Mercury… Watch over my heir… Smile upon him when times… are desperate'_

His eyes widen in realization of the being standing before him.

"You can't be… The elements do not have feelings; they are not capable of thought… They are merely the forces that keep this world alive to be manipulated by adepts! You can not be!"

"I am…" said the girl, her voice angelic and soothing. "I am the Guardian that Solious asked for… The times facing his heir… this girl's love… are at their darkest… and I have come to fulfill the request asked of me long ago..."

"NO!" screamed Almarian. "You have never shown yourself before! How could Solious know of your existence, let alone you listen to him! I didn't even know!"

"He knew and I listened because he understood… Any adept can feel our presence if they wish to for we in turn are the adepts themselves… We have always existed… We are the hopes of the people… The dreams of children… The ideas that built Weyard into what it was… We are the ones who stand before now you in defiance… We are even you… working against all other things… We… are the Keepers of Alchemy…"

"Impossible!" yelled Almarian bringing his sword back up and swinging at Mia.

She held out her hand and the sword was ripped from his grasp and thrown aside.

"You have the Golden Sun… You have immortality… You have Power…"

The air grew heavy and the world itself darkened as Mia's body began to glow brighter.

"However… This is only true… Because we have allowed it to be… And for the first time… and the last… We have been forced to make ourselves known…"

"I am immortal! A god! You have no influence over me!" he screamed, fear creeping into his eyes.

"You are wrong… Almarian, son of Hermes… We are the ones who gave you your power… He… will be the one to take it from you…"

Mia turned to face the body of Isaac and held out her hand.

"Come forth spirit of the One… You were chosen beyond time to be the heir of the greatest power of all… Us…"

Blue sparks of psynergy fell onto the body of Isaac as Mia's eyes turned from blue to white. The world seemed to lighten as raw psynergy leapt from her fingers and danced around the two bodies. When the psynergy stopped flowing from her hand, she stepped back towards the group, looking to the sky with a smile gracing her face.

"You have but one chance Almarian… When I leave this child of mine… she will understand everything she needs to. By possessing her, I am able to warn you… But through her… she is the final link… Do as she says… and you will escape a fate far worse then death…"

Mia's body glowed brilliantly before her eyes faded into their natural color, however the wings remained. Her eyes watered up again as she was released from Mercury and looked at everyone, fear and awe accompanying their gazes. She smiled slightly and bowed her head in thanks to her element.

"What shall it be, Almarian?" she asked, her voice mixed with fear and content.

He growled, his hands formed into fists as he shook in rage.

"What… must I do?"

Mia's aura faded slightly, "My brother's soul is beyond our reach… Isaac's will soon be too… You have the power to restore him… Do so, and relinquish all your skills to him in order to be spared."

Almarian's eyes glowed a blood red as he looked at the body of Isaac, a smile coming onto his face.

"Tell me… Angel… How can a soul come back to a corpse… that is no longer in existence!"

He raised his hand and Isaac's body instantly caught on fire, the smell of burning clothes and flesh permeating into the air.

Mia's face turned cold, "If you wish…"

She held up her hand and blue psynergy arched from her finger tips to the burning body. In an instant the flames were out and Isaac looked as if the fire had never touched him.

"What!" yelled Almarian, "those were the Flames of Charon, impossible to extinguish!"

"You had your chance!" called Mia. "Witness the beginning of your undoing!"

She held her hands up to the sky as Mercury had instructed to her to do and the wings closed around her. They started to disintegrate into tiny glowing orbs that circled her body and gathered into her outstretched hands. Once the last of the glowing orbs joined the larger one, it shot out of her hands and rocketed towards the sky. It pulsed brightly for a moment before cracking and splitting into fours, each piece flying off into the distance and vanishing from sight.

Mia brought her hands back down to her sides, her face calm and steady.

Moments passed by and everyone stayed silent. The sky remained dark, but nothing had happened since she released the white energy and Almarian's confidence began to return.

"Was that all a ruse? Something to knock me off my guard?" he asked, impatience once again grabbing a hold of him.

"No, Almarian," replied Mia. "The promise has been fulfilled… Your future… is coming to greet you…"

He looked at her with uncertainty as the four corners of the sky began to glow.

"Blue… Yellow… Violet… Red… The four colors of the elements…" muttered Hydros as he studied the glowing skies. "It is happening just as it did for Mia… the beacons are sending psynergy…"

"You're wrong Hydros…" replied Mia, her voice calm.

The others looked at her with surprise.

"I can't explain it… She didn't want me to know exactly what it was until we see it…"

As she finished her statement, the sky around Mt. Aleph erupted into color. Massive waves of psynergy roared towards each other, all coming to merge above the body of Isaac.

"They're going to collide!" yelled Felix over the roar.

"Take cover!" warned Hydros.

Everyone dropped to the ground, but Mia remained standing, a sinister gaze now falling on Almarian.

"There're here…"

The four waves collided into each other, forming gold rays that flew in every direction. The psynergy rippled in the sky as the shockwave of their collision reached the ground. The world grew dark, darker then anything, anyone had ever witnessed before. The four lights in the sky intensified as four large glowing orbs appeared over the mountains and met at the epicenter of the chaos.

All the adepts stared at the marvels before them. The world was completely dark, illuminated only by the four balls of psynergy hovering over head.

"It's… It's…" stuttered Kraden.

"The Beacons of the Lighthouses… The Stars of Alchemy…" finished Mia, her voice calm and light.

Almarian overheard Mia's words and turned around only to stare at her with vengeance.

"You… You called them! You called them here! You'll die for this!" He lunged at her with his sword drawn. But before he could get any closer, a pulse wave emitted from the beacons, getting everyone's attention.

"It is time…" smiled Mia.

A gold pillar of light formed in the middle of the circling beacons, encasing the body of the heir. Slowly, he was drawn up into the sky, his body hovering between the very sources of Alchemy. Gradually, the beacons began to swirl around the body, picking up speed and forcing the dark clouds to follow their movements. They moved slowly inward, closing the gap that separated them from the boy. At one point, all four beacons began merging into one another, golden lightning surging through the dark skies, tearing apart the clouds. In time they became one and Isaac's body was suspended inside the beacon. The ball of gold light continued to shrink, more and more lightning and wind emitting from the source. In one loud crack of thunder and pulse of psynergy, the beacon vanished, leaving behind a glowing object in the sky. It descended from the heavens, a slow but awe inspiring wonder. The Psynergy of Weyard returned to sight and had changed in appearance. No longer coming from all directions, but flowing from the object that settled to the ground.

Everyone looked in awe as Weyard bent to the gold object that lie on its surface. Peace and serenity ushering from it. Almarian looked on, everyone sensing his fear.

'Maybe… if I can kill the girl… I can undo this…' he thought as he rushed towards Mia, Alex's sword reclaimed and ready.

"Mia, watch out!" called Felix, but it was too late.

Almarian swung the weapon and just before he was to cleave Mia in two, it stopped abruptly.

A golden figure stood in front of Mia, his arm outstretched. The blade had hit his arm, only it did not cut it off, nor did it even draw blood. Almarian stood in fear as the figure before him opened his eyes only to reveal a darker shade of gold. Almarian was fixated on Isaac's eyes, in them he saw everything. Everything that he had experienced in his long life, everything that Weyard was, to others and what it meant to him. He saw this and more in the glowing eyes, and it scared him. He jumped back and continued stumbling backwards, completely terrified of what Isaac had become.

The boy said nothing as he lowered his arm. He started walking forward, the ground glowing with his every step.

"You… were made by us…" came Isaac's voice, a sound unlike anything anyone had ever heard before.

"We… will unmake you…"

"Not without a fight!" Almarian yelled back. "Loyal subjects, come and slay the demon!"

The creatures of the grey mists that had pulled back came charging towards everyone once again.

"Swords!" commanded Felix as the remnants of the army prepared for battle.

Isaac's face didn't change in its expression, he however, disappeared.

The group looked around wildly before spotting him standing between his army and the army of the dead.

"Turn back…" boomed the voice. "Turn back and seek purity… Come forth… and know your maker..."

The creatures didn't falter, but instead quickened their pace towards the glowing boy.

"So be it…"

The line of monsters neared Isaac's position, everyone else began to wonder what his intentions were. Weapons were raised as they came in range and before an attack could be attempted, a wave of golden psynergy came from Isaac. As the wave passed over the creatures they disintegrated into various elements, all the psynergy that was released was absorbed by Isaac. He didn't even lift his finger and the entire army of Almarian was wiped out in the blink of an eye. Everyone stood in horror.

"What… did he just… do…?" asked Garet, who was just as amazed as the others.

Kraden seemed to be lost in the sight as his eyes were like saucers.

"I… might be able to answer that," said Hydros as Isaac disappeared and reappeared in front of Almarian. "Isaac… is no longer just an adept… He is Alchemy itself…"

Silence filled their ranks.

"Which means he can create and destroy on a cosmic level…" muttered Felix. "He just dismantled those creatures by…"

"Separating the elements that they were made of…" finished Kraden who had come back to his senses. "Such power… Solious was right to making sure it was only to be used once…"

"Very true," said Hydros, "but… how?"

Kraden looked at the field where thousands of creatures once stood. They all noticed right there and then that the Grey Mists had also vanished. "That… is something we will never know… Some things… are best left unanswered…"

Their gazes fell back to Isaac who stood, waiting for Almarian to make his move.

He looked at Isaac, complete fear and frustration running through his veins. Almarian didn't expect this, to be greeted not by simpletons, but by something that he couldn't hope to defeat.

'Hmm… Perhaps I should not attack him directly…rather…' His gaze shifted slightly to Mia and the others. 'Indirectly…'

He held up his hand, a smirk on his face. "Let's see how you handle this!"

A dark combination of colors swirled around him as fire burst from his hands and consumed Mia and the others. Almarian laughed as Isaac merely turned around to see massive flames engulf his friends. Isaac turned back, his face unchanging.

'What is this…' Almarian thought. 'I just killed his friends… shouldn't he be wallowing in despair…?'

The answer to his question came as the flames died and his friends stood unharmed. Golden outlines circled everyone, barriers that were impossible to breech.

"No…" he said, despair filling him instead.

Isaac walked forward and as he did, the golden barriers on his friends disappeared and a large one grew from him. It grew to where a small dome of golden light now encased Isaac and Almarian.

"You have committed sins that can not be forgiven…" Isaac said, his voice almost normal. "You have killed thousands in pursuit of your own dreams… You have manipulated souls… Fed on them for your own survival… You have dealt pain unlike any other… And now… Pain… never before felt…will be dealt to you…"

Almarian shook his head, not accepting the words. He ran, ran to the barrier and tried to go through. Instead, he face planted into the wall of light and fell back, his nose bleeding.

"Impossible! You can't manipulate light to act like stone!"

Isaac's face changed into what could be called a smirk, "You can't… but **I** can…"

He continued walking forward until he stood in the center of the dome, Almarian scrambling back to his feet.

"You… You're making me look like a fool! Me! The great Almarian! The one who cursed the psynergy stones!"

Isaac titled his head in interest, "That's right… You did do that didn't you?"

Kraden and Hydros stared at each other, "He did what!"

"Ah… so I see no one else knows… I'm ashamed heir, I was expecting your group to be more… enlightened then the others I've come across… Yes… Shortly after Solious' death and when that stupid pawn of his built the sanctum… I snuck in… and the glorious Mt. Aleph was corrupted by my influence!"

The others looked at him with amazement, as everything started to finally make sense.

"That's why evil things started to happen… The stones were touched by Almarian's darkness, thus affecting nearly all those who couldn't resist the influence!" said Kraden in amazement.

"Very good…" remarked Almarian, "perhaps I was wrong about you… but it doesn't matter now…"

He raised his hand and a white mist formed and flew off his hand to consume Isaac instantly.

"My rendition of Soul Drain!" yelled Almarian.

The group stared as the small bolts of lightning started to circle Isaac's form.

"It ends now Almarian…"

Isaac closed his eyes and the mist began to swirl until it was absorbed into him. When it disappeared he turned towards Mt. Aleph. With just looking at it, the mountain began to glow a golden color, like it did when the Golden Sun appeared overhead.

"What… What are you doing!" Almarian yelled.

Isaac smiled, "I'm cleansing the mountain… Since you brought it to my attention…"

Almarian just started shaking in rage, "You…!"

He threw a ball of psynergy at Isaac, lighting shooting off of it as it neared Isaac. The attack hit straight on, but instead of doing damage, Isaac only glowed as the ball was absorbed by him. In a quick and startling movement, Isaac held up his hand, pointing it towards Almarian.

Life inside the dome went from peaceful to utter chaos. It was like a miniature world was born inside. Rock split apart leaving a dark void that was endless. Lighting surged everywhere, bouncing off the walls of light. The dome held the destruction inside and all who were outside looking in could only gaze in wonder and awe. For in the center of the remaking of the world stood the golden form of Isaac.

"Now… witness the power that you only dreamed of…"

His eyes shown brightly before splitting into the four elemental colors. A pulse emitted and the mix changed to blue.

"Mercury…" mumbled Almarian as the ground swelled and the dome filled with water. Every attack imaginable hit him with unrelenting force, from Ice Missile to Glacier. Even attacks no one else had ever seen sent Almarian into screaming convulsions. Isaac's body glowed brightly for a second before the water drained and the entire dome was filled with raw Mercury psynergy, surging out of the star that now resided in him.

The magnificent blue faded, leaving Almarian sprawled out on the ground, clutching to the one thing that kept him alive.

"So… long… as I have… the Golden Sun… I am… immortal!"

Isaac's face didn't change but his eyes went from blue to violet.

Ivan saw this and smirked, "Our turn…"

Winds of unimaginable force ripped everything apart as Almarian was thrown from the ground to the barrier and thrown back down and every other way possible. The winds died, and once again the dome was filled with raw violet psynergy, the screams now high pitched.

The others watched in awe as Isaac let loose the true power that resided in the stars.

"There's no way he can keep going on like this…" muttered Felix.

"On the contrary, Almarian has the Golden Sun remember?" remarked Kraden. "So long as he has it, he will not perish… even with the tremendous force of the stars."

The sky was now alight with fire as Mars showed Almarian the true meaning of hot as hell.

Piers looked slightly nervous, "Are… you sure about that Kraden… I've never felt drained just by watching fire psynergy before…"

Slight smiles appeared on everyone's faces as things settled down, and the dust cleared inside the enclosed world.

Almarian wasn't moving. His body was torn up and the clothes he wore were worse. His dark hair was burnt and half of it was missing as smoke slowly trickled up from his torn body. Everyone fell silent as Isaac approached the mangled being. They all held their breath as Almarian stirred, and with utmost pain and toil, he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Heh…haha…hahaha….Hahahah…..AHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter went on as the others looked at him with bewilderment. Isaac's features didn't change, as Almarian calmed back down.

"You see… You can't kill me… If you truly are now… the so called… Keeper of Alchemy… and a part of the elemental stars themselves… You… above all people know… you can not kill me with attacks that you've been using… As a matter of fact… All you've been doing is shooting pain into my body… And it heals instantly… It hurts like nothing I've ever felt before… this is true… but it is futile… since I heal almost immediately…"

Laughter again roiled out of the immortal as Isaac's fists clenched. In a blinding flash Isaac flew forward and picked up Almarian by the neck and held him with one arm against the barrier.

"Pain… is only the beginning…" muttered Isaac as his eyes flashed yellow.

Almarian's smiled faded as the dome grew dark, and Isaac's form grew brighter. In a surge of unfathomable power, Isaac's unleashed the psynergy of Venus. It traveled though his arm and swirled around them in yellow thunderbolts. The release was so powerfully, it affected Mother Nature on the other side of the barrier. The clouds let loose with lightning and rain began to pour down, drenching everyone. Faces were fixated on the two forms inside the dome as the weather continued to worsen even though Isaac stopped the attack.

He let Almarian go and he dropped to the ground, panting and clutching his neck. Isaac turned around and started to walk away from him. Almarian saw his chance and formed a psynergy blade in his hand. He jumped up using the Golden Sun's power and swung hard at Isaac.

Just as he had done before, Isaac held up his hand and the blade was stopped. To add to Almarian's already troubled face, Isaac absorbed the psynergy sword and raised his hand.

Fear turned to horror as he started to rise off the ground, Isaac's hand dictating the immortal's movements.

"Try what you will! You can't not kill me!"

Isaac stopped moving for a second, his eyes returning to the four element colors.

"You're right Almarian… I can not kill you…"

Everyone stared at Isaac's revelation, not wanting to believe what they heard.

"Then join me!" he boasted. "Together… Weyard will be ours!"

Isaac lowered his arm slightly, as if contemplating the proposal.

"As I said, I can not kill you…but… I can unmake you…"

"No… No… not…please not that…" Almarian begged. "If you do that… I will cease to exist… even my spirit will… You couldn't!"

"I can… and I will…"

Almarian twisted and turned in hopes to free himself from Isaac's hold, but to no avail. Isaac's eyes flashed brilliantly before turning gold.

"Behold… the Power of Solious!"

Like a ripple in a pond, the ground rose and fell as it turned golden, Isaac's eyes shining brightly against all else. In a scream of unbridled pain, Almarian started to disintegrate. Slowly from his feet, up, he was taken apart, element by element. Bolts of lightning filled the sky while winds ravaged the land. All looked on in amazement as earth, wind, water and fire swirled around the dome, Alchemy undoing its gift of life.

"You…..You… will regret… this…." Almarian uttered, trying to rectify the situation.

"No," replied Isaac, his eyes showing a building rage. "I only regret that I couldn't save my brother…"

Isaac let out an angry yell that echoed throughout the valley as he forced all of his psynergy through his hand and into Almarian. The being in the body of Alex screamed in horror as the rest of him instantly disintegrated into tiny spheres of psynergy. The light faded and the spheres hovered for a moment before they too were absorbed into Isaac. The barrier of light faded and the others looked in hope as the debris that was kicked up began to settle.

"Is… it over?" asked Jenna.

The chaos ended as the storm let out, sunlight peering through the skies and a golden figure stood alone in a circle of burnt earth.

Mia's face brightened as she ran towards him, "Isaac!"

She was about to embrace him when a rush of wind forced her back, her happy smile now a look of worry.

Isaac's body once again began to float into the air as clouds rushed to greet their master. In a flourish of light, the golden form of Isaac transpired back into his old self, and the beacons hovered around him as his limp body began to descend from the heavens. Once his form was safely on the ground, a strong pulse of psynergy emitted from the beacons and in a blink of an eye, they vanished.

Mia was leaning over Isaac as she searched him for a pulse and for wounds. To her utmost delight, he was alive, and unharmed. Tears fell from her eyes as she rested her head on his chest and passed out herself from worry, strain and exhaustion.

The others crowed around their King and Queen with Kraden in the center.

"Finally… after countless generations… the poison of this world has been lifted and now Weyard can truly grow and prosper."

"I guess this is it then…" said Garet, "no more fighting…"

"On the contrary Garet, there is still much to do and fight for," added Hydros. "Just because Almarian is gone, doesn't mean there are not monsters or villains to fight."

"He's right you know…" said Kraden, looking at them all. "We have much to do to ensure Alchemy is not used as it was by Almarian. Now that this is over we must focus on…"

"Kraden!" yelled everyone at once.

"Let's get these two back to Vale," said Felix with a light hearted laugh. "THEN, you can tell us what comes next…"

Kraden smirked as the others laughed.

"Come on everyone… Back to Vale we go…" called Felix as he pointed his sword towards the town.

A loud cheer rang through the valley as the survivors of the War for Weyard slowly made their way back to Vale. The sun began to set in the horizon as they started back. Everyone that night, regardless of what injury or loss of life that was dealt that day, slept peacefully in Vale as everyone relished the thought that the true King of Weyard had returned.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well? What does everyone think? It's not over yet… I still have one more chapter left in me… Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!_


	24. Life Is Good

_A/N: Well… here it is… the last chapter of the story; however, the story might not end here… I'll tell you later, for now, here it is…._

Chapter 23: Life is Good

The afternoon had arrived, much as it always had in the town of Vale. Merchants were busy selling and trading their wares as the people of the small town continued to live their lives, as they always had. The only thing out of the ordinary this day, was a party being held in one of the many new houses. A little girl, Karen, was having a birthday party and her parents, as well as neighboring friends were setting up the surprise event.

"Do you think she'll be home early?" asked her father.

"No," replied her mother, hanging decorations from the straw roof. "Kraden always entertains the children with stories whenever they ask him too." The mother chuckled, "Except this time, I asked him to tell a specific story…"

The father stopped arranging Karen's gifts to look at his wife with curiosity.

"And what story might that be?"

She turned and smiled at him, "Why, the story that leads to our own happy family, the tale of the King. We owe him much… I never want us to forget his deeds, that of his own making and of his friends."

The husband nodded in agreement, "Of course… We should never forget what they have done, or what they continue to do… It will be a sad day when they leave us…"

His wife stopped her chores and looked at him sternly, "Don't talk like that! You know just as well as I do that they may very well live longer then us… Actually… it's guaranteed."

"You're right… You know, I feel envious of their gifts, and yet I feel so sorry for them… Living longer then many others around them… To watch friends come and go…"

His wife looked down to the ground for moment, sadness covering her face for only a moment. "It is their gift and curse as well… They live solely for the people of Weyard, giving up their own dreams and protecting everyone else's… I would gladly wish them longevity in their lives… So long as they have each other… They will never be forever burdened by the passing of those around them."

The momentary solitude between the young couple ended just as fast as it had started and they continued preparing for their daughter's surprise party.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Tell us again!" screamed the child, "tell us the story again Grandpa Kraden!"

Kraden looked at the child with happiness in his eyes, "Now if I did that… You would be here until nightfall… You're parents wanted me to keep you entertained until the afternoon… Perhaps it is time for you to go…"

"Awww…. But we don't wana!" sobbed a little girl.

"Now , now," said Kraden scooping her up in his arms. "This story will be with you for the rest of your life. There never has been nor will there ever be a greater story to tell…"

"At least tell us what happened to them after the fight!" called the oldest of the group. "You can't just end a tale like that!"

Kraden laughed, "And why not? It keeps you interested and when I see you next time, I'll finish the story…"

A loud moan was heard through the house as the children sulked to the door.

"Go on now, go to your parents… I believe they are expecting you…"

"Okay!" shouted everyone. "See you later Grandpa!"

"Good-bye kids!" he called after them as they ran towards the party. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Karen!"

"Thank you!" came the muffled girl's voice, for they were already off in the distance.

Kraden walked back into his house, and stood over a table that had a large book on it. He closed the cover and traced the gold lace on the blue leather book, outlining the title with his finger.

"The Return of Alex…. The Almarian Bloodline..."

"You finished you're book, Kraden?"

The voice startled him as he turned around and a smile crept onto his lips as a young man, looking as if he were in his late teens, stood in the door way.

"I'm surprised it took you so long. I would have expected you only to take a year or so… not seventy…"

Kraden smirked, "Well… my lord… if you recall we were kept pretty busy after the fight. Isaac and Mia were in bed together recovering their strength while you and everyone else repelled the monster attacks that beset Vale and Vault… You do remember that don't you?"

The man laughed, "That is true… and then we had to rebuild the towns of Imil and Biblin because of the return of the dragons…"

"Yes… and then we spent the rest our time chasing the cursed things and driving them to the far south, into the Tundaria region. Hahaha… You earned yourself a title from your skills in slaying the beasts… Felix… The Mighty Dragon Slayer!"

Felix laughed as he came in and sat down, "Yes… I know…"

The two fell silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's been five years since I last saw Isaac and Mia…" started Kraden. "How are they doing?"

Felix started to stare out the window, "The last time Isaac tried to contact me, he had gone off alone into the wilderness of Tundaria to drive the dragons even farther south and Mia headed off to Lemuria, to teach the young girls the Healing of Hermes… That was just a short while ago… A year I'd have to say…"

Kraden nodded his head, "Figures the King would personally tend to matters of that magnitude… I still don't understand why we just didn't kill them all off at once…"

Felix agreed, "I know… But Isaac said they may have a use one day…" Felix chuckled, "He said something about taming them and using them to travel the world…"

Their eyes met before both burst into laughter.

"That would be the day!" chuckled Kraden.

"Yes it would be…" added Felix.

Silence once again met the two as the cool spring breeze blew through the house.

"How are the others?" asked Kraden, "It's been some time since I last spoke with Garet and Jenna. I know they left with Saturos and Menardi to go back to Prox. I wonder how they are progressing?"

Felix smiled, "Now that… I have an answer to… Supposedly, everyone, including those four will be here for Karen's birthday party. Now Isaac, and Mia I have no idea… We sent them word, but we have no clue if it was received."

"It's to be expected, but how are Garet and the others?"

"Well, as you know, three years ago, Puelle, the mayor of Prox passed away, and Saturos became the new mayor. Garet and Jenna went back to the Mar Lighthouse with Saturos and Menardi to see if anything had changed in the amount of time we spent away from it."

"Did anything change?" asked Kraden.

"In the Lighthouse, no… Weyard… Yes… The dark void that was once near the base of Mars was no where to be seen, even from the Aerial… Weyard is growing at an astounding rate… Garet and Jenna volunteered to Isaac to go and explore the new frozen region. That was two years ago they left to explore and now, roughly two weeks ago, I got confirmation from Saturos that they had just returned to Mars."

"What!" exclaimed Kraden, "Weyard has grown that vast in such a short amount of time?"

"That, coupled with the bad storms that Saturos says are raging in the North, it took them nearly two years to reach the edge of the world and to come back again… He said that Garet and Jenna were just fine, actually, he noted how much stronger they both looked. Must have been a grueling task…"

"I'm sure it was… What of Ivan and Sheba? How are they?"

Felix closed his eyes in thought, "I'll tell you this Kraden, those two work at almost the same break neck speed that Mia and Isaac are accustomed to… They're always busy, doing some major research into the past Ages or helping people and traveling Weyard… Last I saw them… about six months ago, they had said that a floating object was rumored to have been spotted near the Jupiter Lighthouse… They've been combing the land and sea since they got word of the rumor… Sheba thinks it's the floating city of the Anemos…"

"Really?" asked Kraden in interest. "I should plan a trip to see this… It would be quiet the sight to see the second of the two oldest civilizations return to Weyard…"

"Very true," added Felix.

Silence beset the two friends once more as they basked in the cool breeze, the stillness being broken by a knocking at the door.

"It's open," called Kraden, "come on in."

Another young man, accompanied by a girl with light violet hair walked into the house, arm in arm, smiling as they noticed Felix. They too, didn't look much older then him.

"Piers! Fiezhi! Welcome back!" exclaimed Kraden as the two walked inside.

"It is good to see you again my friends," replied Piers.

"Yes, it is good to be back," added Fiezhi.

"Tell me Piers! What have you and Fiezhi been up to recently?" asked Kraden with interest. Fiezhi sat down next to Felix and the two companions instantly started talking about the times.

"Well… you know of course that Fiezhi and I have married…" said Piers, scratching his head.

"Of course, how could I forget that wedding!" laughed Kraden and the others laughed too.

"I never thought I'd see Ivan drunk like that!" laughed Fiezhi.

"Nor Isaac… or even Mia! I never pictured her as the party type…" added Piers.

"Let's not forget you two!" chuckled Felix.

"Oh, and how could we ever forget yours and Kay's wedding?" smiled Kraden.

Laughter erupted from the small group as pleasant memories swam back into their minds.

"How is Hydros, Piers?" asked Kraden after the laughter had died down. "I wanted to speak with him on a few matters and I have yet to get the chance."

Piers bowed his head, "I'm afraid Kraden, you never will…"

The light hearted feelings vanished instantly.

"No…" mumbled Felix.

"The late King Hydros passed away just recently… Actually… That was another reason for my journey, unexpected mind you, but still a reason that compelled our coming…"

"I am so sorry Piers…" said Kraden. "We owed him so much for his and Hamma's work in bringing together the peoples of Weyard."

Piers shifted uncomfortably, "He asked me to tell Isaac not to do anything fancy for him. A simple plaque by his grave would be enough…"

"Non-sense!" shot Felix, "I'll have my brother-in-law begin working on a statue for Hydros to be placed in Sol Sanctum. He is part of our group of friends. Not only that, but if it wasn't for him, then I would have to say Weyard's future might not have turned out as it has… I will not allow him to be forgotten."

Piers bowed in thanks, "Thank you Felix, I had heard of Garet's younger brother's skill in stone work… Lemuria would be more then willing to pay the expenses for making the statue."

"Piers… Just because you are now the king and Fiezhi the queen of Lemuria, does not make you the authority here… I think Hydros earned his place in Sol Sanctum… that… and so much more…"

"Yes… you are right…" Piers said softly. "Enough of this sorrow, Hydros would be most displeased if he saw us now… Come, tell us about Isaac and Mia, how are the King and Queen of Weyard doing?"

Felix shook his head as Kraden told Piers and Fiezhi what they knew.

"Really?" said Fiezhi with concern. "Mia left Lemuria over nine months ago… We thought she would return here with you…"

"No… she hasn't" grumbled Felix. "I swear, she's picked up some of Isaac's stubbornness…"

The group chuckled slightly as Piers looked to Kraden.

"Kraden, this is a little late to be asking this but…Do you know what happened to the Golden Sun? We've been doing so much that I forgot about it… It is a question that resurfaced just recently and it has been on my mind since then. After Isaac woke up and said he couldn't feel it anymore, I feared that something foul might have happened…"

Kraden's face darkened ever so slightly as he walked over to the window beside his stove and gazed outside.

"I… am not completely sure… But I think when Isaac was released from Alchemy's grasp… The Golden Sun was taken from him… and divided…"

"Divided? You mean split? To whom, and why?" asked Felix.

Kraden turned around and smiled, "Well… Us… I think…"

The four adepts looked at him in surprise.

"But I haven't felt anything like that…" awed Piers.

"I know…" responded Kraden, "I think it merged with our bodies for good… That would explain why we couldn't feel it… It also explains why we look as if we haven't aged a day and over seventy years have come and gone since the Unsealing of the Lighthouses… So much time by normal standards… and yet it feels like yesterday to us… I know we were all to be blessed with longevity…Along with other adepts in Weyard… But I never thought it would apply to us to this extent…"

"Does that mean I…?"

"Yes Fiezhi… You too have a part of the Sun within you… It would seem the Elements chose you and Kay to be the wives of Piers and Felix… The lone wolves… sort to speak… You two have also been blessed with extremely long lives… just like us…"

Piers and Fiezhi looked at each other in happiness, for they both feared the day when Fiezhi might loose her ability to go on while Piers remained unchanged. Now that problem was solved.

A loud ruckus was heard over in the village as small claps of thunder sounded in the clear blue sky.

The others looked at each other in confusion for a moment before the realization hit them.

"Ivan! Sheba!" they yelled in unison.

"Come on, let's go meet them! I've always wanted to see them use their abilities in shaping lightning!" called Kraden.

In a flash the others were up and out the door, running off into the town to greet their friends.

**XXXXXXXX**

Isaac stood in the center of the snow covered plain, an eerie silence filling the area. His blue crystal eyes shifted from side to side, piercing the horizon for any sign of trouble.

"I know you're here…" he mumbled. "Come and show yourself…"

The skies lit up in red flames as the dragon Isaac spoke of came up and over the mountain and blew fire towards him.

Isaac smirked, "You'll have to do better then that…"

He held up his hand and the fire stopped several feet away from him and then swirled around his body before being absorbed. Isaac held up his hand and the clouds began to swirl, thunder sounding in the distance. His hand glowed bright before torrents of plasma rained down on the dragon. A loud roar signified it felt pain, and another roar accompanied by yellow glowing eyes told him that it wasn't a push over.

Isaac frowned, "We've already killed enough of your kind… I do not want to bring harm to creatures that we may one day live in harmony with… Stay and you will perish… Leave now, and you will live. I only ask that you and your kind stay to the South for a few centuries… I'll come back and bring you to the rest of the world… By then, people will be ready to accept you…"

The dragon that was hovering in the air came down and landed on the ground, sending shock waves in all directions. Isaac stood unfazed as the dragon lowered its head to study the being in front of it more carefully. It cocked its head as it looked at Isaac with piercing yellow eyes, however Isaac never faltered. The dragon snorted and smoke swam around him. As the dark clouds cleared, the dragon took flight and headed south, other dragons taking flight from their hiding places as well.

Isaac smiled, "Thank you… I promise I will return one day… Until that time… These lands are yours…"

Isaac turned around and was stunned to find Mia standing not far behind him.

"Mia! I thought you were in Lemuria!"

"I was, but I finished what I had gone there to do," she said as they embraced. "So I came back here to find you."

They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like hours before either of them spoke.

"That was a dangerous thing to do Mia, traveling by yourself."

Mia smirked as they pulled away to look into each other's eyes.

"Look whose talking, King of the Clans… You know our decree… Where you go… I go…"

"That's my line," chuckled Isaac as he pulled Mia in for a kiss. When they drifted apart they looked around and in the distance they could see the Tundaria Tower. "I wonder what the others are up too," he muttered.

Mia looked at him curiously, "Isn't today Karen's birthday? I promised her I wouldn't forget and we'd go and see her…"

Isaac stared blankly into the sky for a moment before Mia got her answer.

"You know… I think you're right…It's been awhile since we've seen our friends anyway… Let's go back to Vale."

"We'd best get moving," she said as she looked into the sky. "It's already past noon."

The two adepts drew close once more as a brilliant light swam around the two and they vanished from the land of Tundaria.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Again! Again!" shouted Karen as she and the other children danced around Ivan and Sheba.

"Alright… Alright… stand back," chuckled Ivan.

He held up his hand and a small violet orb formed. It floated around the children before shooting up into the sky and bursting into lightning and well timed thunder claps that intermingled with each other. Sparks flew everywhere as various shapes of all different sizes formed in the skies.

"Amazing…" mumbled Kraden as they walked over to greet the Jupiter adepts.

"Hello everyone," said Sheba brightly. "It is good to see you all again."

"Yes indeed," Kraden responded.

"Okay Karen! Time to open your presents!" called her mother.

Screams of delight filled the area as the children rushed over to the pile of presents laid out on the lawn.

"It would seem life has returned to normal here…" said Ivan softly.

"More or less…" replied Felix. "I know it's been rough; these people have had to adjust to Alchemy's full influence. Remember how no one seemed to have well developed talents before the Unsealing? Well… everyone now has skills in the elements to a certain degree… Nothing compared to us, but still… To people who have never had the ability as children and then to acquire it half way into life… It can be quite a challenge."

Sheba nodded, "I know. Hamma has opened up a small school in Contigo to teach the children there how to use their abilities for good…" Sheba smiled slightly, "and she also teaches them about us…"

"Us?" marveled Piers. "Now why would anyone want to learn about us?"

"Don't be foolish Piers," commented Kraden. "You and your companions are responsible for the Unsealing of the Lighthouses, not only that but family to the King. You have every right to be remembered as he does."

"Enough of such talk!" boomed a voice. "We're not dying; we've only just begun to live!"

"Saturos!" called everyone as he, Menardi, Garet and Jenna walked up to greet them.

"Fancy meeting everyone here!" he said. "How are you all?"

The reunited group began exchanging hellos and tales from their adventures apart. Garet and Jenna told of their travels to the frozen lands in the far, far north. Saturos and Menardi recalled stories of the expansions of Prox and once again memories from everyone's weddings were discussed. Ivan and Sheba told of Hamma's new school and their findings on the mysterious floating city in the sky. The day passed without much happening and dusk began to fall upon Vale.

"I'm starting to get slightly worried…" mumbled Jenna.

"Why's that?" asked Garet.

"Isaac…" answered Felix. "I thought he would have come today to see Karen… Mia promised them they would. After all, they saved that family from one of the dragons, remember? Karen will be most upset if Isaac doesn't show…"

"That's right…" muttered Menardi, "I had forgotten about that. So many good things have happened to Prox after Puelle's death… All sorrow seemed to vanish from our home."

"That is good to hear," said Ivan.

"Bandits!" yelled someone near the town entrance. "Help!"

The adepts looked at each other and they all sprang from their seats. Kraden took to the stairs as the others hopped down the sides of the small ledges and cliffs that had to be passed. Within seconds they were standing in the town square, looking around wildly for the intruders.

"Where'd they go…" muttered Felix with his sword drawn.

Silence filled the area as a slight muffled noise was heard inside the inn. It sounded like a small scuffle, but the adepts remained outside, ready to attack whatever came out. The door swung open revealing two figures cloaked in psynergy.

"How the…" began Felix.

"The mayor of Vale is slipping a bit I'd say…" said a male voice.

"Indeed," said the other figure, female, the adepts determined. "I was expecting these protectors to have captured the villains before we got here…"

With that, three robbers were thrown out into the open, all tied by strands of rope psynergy.

"You two sure know how to make an entrance" smirked Felix as he sheathed his sword. "People of Vale, I give you the King and Queen of Weyard," as he said this he bowed and Isaac and Mia stepped out of the shadows and the Cloak psynergy dissipated.

"Isaac! Mia!" called the adepts and the rest of the villagers. Everyone who heard the announcement came rushing to the town square to greet their King and Queen, but more importantly, their friends.

"It's good to see you!" said Isaac as he placed his hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Like wise brother, like wise," he responded placing his own hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"How have you been Mia!" smiled Jenna as the two embraced.

"I'm been fine Jenna, and how about you and Garet? Have fun in that adventure of yours?"

"Yes, a lot of fun," she said and smiled as her husband walked up behind her.

The happy exchanges continued and Isaac and Mia greeted the villagers as the light of the day began to fade. Darkness now settled on the small village and just as everyone was about to depart, a loud shouting girl's voice carried over everyone else's.

"Isaac! Mia! You came!"

Isaac and Mia both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Karen running towards them through the crowd. The villagers separated as Isaac bent down on his knees and scooped the little girl up holding her into his arms.

"And how are my dear? Did you enjoy your birthday?"

She giggled and squirmed, "Yes!"

"I'm sorry Mia and I are so late..." he said as he put her back on the ground.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came to see us!"

Isaac smiled brightly and ruffled the girl's hair with his hand. She turned and ran back to her parents who were walking over to greet them.

"You know…" whispered the farther to her mother, "Isaac will make a great dad one day…"

"I know…" she whispered back. "One day…"

"It's good to see you again my friends," Isaac said to them. "Sorry we're so late."

"That's alright," said the father. "As Karen said, we're just glad you came."

Isaac nodded as a soft, silent breeze came through the air and swirled around him. He stopped momentarily to feel the breeze, calming and soothing before it left.

"Hello to you too… brother…" he whispered and only Mia heard him.

She took his arm and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"You felt him too?"

"I always do when I come back here… His spirit watches over this place… Just as ours will one day…"

Mia nudged him in the side, "Yes… one day… But for now and who knows how many years until then… We will live for ourselves… for Alex… and everyone else."

Isaac smiled before pulling his wife into a loving kiss, slight awes coming from the crowds.

Karen came up to stand beside Isaac one more time, just before everyone departed for bed.

"Karen… I want to give you your present…"

She looked at him with shining eyes as he picked her back up. All the townspeople who started making their way to their homes, stopped and turned to watch Isaac, barely visible in the now dark square.

"Here… From Mia and me…"

He held out his hand in front of the little girl and she looked at him with curiosity.

"Go ahead… touch it…"

She placed her own tiny hand in Isaac's and a bright golden orb formed in his palm. It rose slightly to hover in front of her eyes before it began to swirl around them and more orbs of gold formed everywhere around them.

Ivan's mind reached out to Isaac's.

'So… It would seem I'm not the only one…'

Isaac smiled as he turned to look at him, 'Nope… I'll give you some tips tomorrow…'

The small blonde haired boy laughed as he embraced his significant other and watched, along with everyone else, the golden orbs that were now great in number.

"Each orb corresponds to one person here in Vale…" Isaac explained to the child. "But this one… is you…"

A much larger orb formed in the center of them all and the smaller orbs danced around the larger one. They stayed low to the ground for a moment before rising into the dark skies. As they ascended they grew brighter, like miniature suns, they lit up the surrounding area.

"And this… Karen… Is the goodness you bring out of people…" said Isaac as he held his hand to the sky and snapped his fingers.

In an instant the skies became full of gold light, bolts of lighting, and showers of sparks going everywhere, filling the entire sky. Thunder boomed with each explosion of light, circles and shapes appearing in the night skies. The sight continued as he put the girl back on the ground who stumbled over to her parents.

Isaac held Mia close as his friends gathered around him to watch the show.

"Well Isaac, that is quite the present," said Kraden, eyeing the sight.

"What did you expect?" laughed Felix. "He's the strongest adept alive, you didn't think it would be a silent show did you?"

The group chuckled to themselves as the finale started, the sky becoming brighter then before.

Isaac looked to his friends, to study their reactions. In each one, their eyes showed delight and happiness. He looked to Mia who had turned to him.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked, hoping they'd stay.

"No… We'll stay here for awhile… Weyard can deal with out its King and Queen for a week or so…"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as Felix and the others smirked and coughed at the once shy King.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Isaac chuckled as they all looked back towards the lights.

"Life is good."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: WOW it's over... this feels weird. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and the story overall. Comments and suggestions would be appreciated too, because I'm considering some one-shots that branch off of this story. Maybe… even a sequel… Guess that would be my rendition of GS4… Yes… I'm a positive thinker… Anyways, none of this will come to pass if I don't get opinions from people first. So, for the last time with this particular story… REVIEW PEOPLES! REVIEW! _

_P.S.S. Thanks to everyone who did review! You guys kept the story going! THANK-YOU!_


End file.
